Whispers of the Wolves
by Helen88UK
Summary: Remus Lupin never thought he'd fall in love with a Snape and he never thought anybody would understand his lycanthropy, well that was until he met Accalia, RemusLupinOwnFemaleCharacter
1. Meet Accalia

Chapter One: Meet Accalia  
  
Main POV  
  
"I can't believe it's our final year," said Hermione solemnly as the trio walked to the Great Hall after arriving at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron smiling lightly  
  
It was Harry, Hermione and Ron's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they were glad of it. The year before, his sixth year, Harry had defeated Voldemort in the Second War. Harry had nearly lost his life and many people had died including Professor McGonagall and Percy Weasley.  
  
"How you holding up, Ron?" asked Harry patting his best friends shoulder.  
  
"Probably as well as you are..." murmured Ron as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder who's going to be the new transfiguration teacher..." said Hermione trying to change the subject  
  
"Don't know," said Harry sitting down at the Gryffindor table for the welcoming feast.  
  
"I know who's teaching Defence against the Dark Arts!" said Ron smiling for the first time in months, pointing up to the teachers' tables.  
  
"Lupin!" smiled Harry  
  
Remus's POV  
  
"I'm finally back. At the place I could almost call home. Plus I'll being doing the thing I love. Teaching. How I've missed it," I think to myself. I looked down the teacher's table and saw an empty space.  
  
"Must be for the new Transfiguration teacher," I think, "I wonder who it is."  
  
Main POV  
  
After the feast it was time for the announcements.  
  
"I would first like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here will be enjoyable and you will learn all you require to make your future in the wizarding world," began Dumbledore, "As many you may have noticed Professor Lupin has returned to teach Defence against the Dark Arts for another year..."  
  
There was a cheer from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"And," continued Dumbledore, "We have a new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Accalia Snape..."  
  
The whole hall went into whispers.  
  
"Another Snape!" hissed Ron  
  
"Before anybody asks, yes, she is a relation of Professor Snape, she is his half sister and I hope you will welcome her to our school," finished Dumbledore  
  
"Though I do wonder where she's disappeared to..." thought Dumbledore  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
"Where is my bloody guitar?" I ask myself as I search in my new teachers accommodation, "That porter had better not have forgotten to put it in my carriage!" I finally find my guitar case under all my suitcases.  
  
"I swear, if it's broken...!  
  
It isn't. Thank God!  
  
I take off my dark cloak to reveal my ankle length deep purple dress. It has long flowing sleeves and has intricate patterns of roses over the bodice of the dress. I absolutely love it. It had been made by the human elves of the west when I had visited them on my twentieth birthday. That's right, I am older than twenty! Okay, I'm twenty...seven and thirteen months...  
  
Any way, I flop down on to my large double bed and look in to the full- length mirror on the other side of the room.  
  
"You look lovely tonight," says the mirror.  
  
"Hmmmm," I murmur.  
  
"You're better than your brother. Well, anyone is!" the misty voice of the mirror snorted.  
  
I murmur again before looking at myself in the mirror. My wavy, pitch-black hair hung mid-length down my back luckily it was not greasy like my unfortunate brother. Probably because I actually wash it!  
  
"Good to see you haven't got his nose!" laughed the mirror  
  
"It's still big though! Er, wait a minute, how do you know my brother?" I asked  
  
"This used to be his room...nosey!" snapped the mirror playfully  
  
"Oh, well...I can still give you the Snape death stare!" I snapped  
  
"With those eyes..." said the mirror coyly  
  
"Huh! Got me there!" I said  
  
Unlike my brother I have my fathers' eyes, Severus and I only shared a mother, I have green eyes, Severus on the other hand had cold grey eyes. I really don't know why my mother insisted I have Snape as my surname, I wanted my fathers, but I was not going to argue with my mother. I wouldn't even dare! I look at my watch; it was too late to go down to the great hall so I decide to go to bed. Maybe a bit rude but I'm knackered and need my sleep!  
  
Main POV  
  
The first lesson of the term for the trio was DADA.  
  
"I wonder if Remus has any idea what this female Snape is going to be like!" said Harry  
  
"Female Snape!" laughed Ron  
  
"I haven't met her yet, Ron" said Lupin making the class jump as he walked into the classroom, "Right! Everyone get out their books and turn to page twenty."  
  
"How did he...? Oh, werewolf hearing!" stuttered Ron  
  
"We've got transfiguration next. We'll find out then. Now shut up!" snapped Hermione trying to listen to Professor Lupin.  
  
The seventh year class walked into the transfiguration room.  
  
"She's definitely changed the décor," said Hermione  
  
The ceiling was now covered in white drapes that actually made the room look lighter and the walls seemed to sparkle with glitter.  
  
"I think it's pretty, "said Lavender  
  
"S'pose..."murmured Ron  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
"Okay...okay...it's your first lesson and you've got to be confident!" I reassure myself standing in my office. I start to walk to the door and trip over onto stone floor.  
  
"SHIT! That bloody hurt!" I shout out. Just remembering that a class was outside and would have heard my outburst I gingerly get up and open the door. Oh, Severus would be so proud!  
  
Main POV  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I did?" said Hermione  
  
Ron laughed, "I think you did! If she swears she can't be as bad as Snape!"  
  
The class's attention snapped to the front as the door of the office opened.  
  
"Good morning class. I am Professor Snape. The good one!" said Accalia  
  
The class laughed lightly as they felt a bit more relaxed.  
  
"Right...Seeing as you are in your final year I think you are mature enough to call me by my first name. So call me Lia, alright? Plus if you're bitching about a Snape I'll know which one it is, won't I?"  
  
The class laughed again.  
  
"I like her already!" whispered Ron to Harry as Ron stared at Accalia's chest.  
  
Unfortunately Hermione noticed this and promptly hit Ron over the head.  
  
"Before we get started, have any of you got any questions?" said Accalia  
  
Many hands shot in the air. Accalia looked around.  
  
"Er...Ah, Mister Malfoy...Draco, you have a question?" said Accalia  
  
"If you're really Professor Snape's half sister..." scoffed Malfoy," ...how come you're actually quite, well...fit!"  
  
The Slytherin's sniggered.  
  
"Very funny, Draco. I've heard a lot of good things about you from my brother..." sneered Accalia sounding rather too much like her brother  
  
"Well, thank you," smiled Malfoy arrogantly  
  
"...I don't believe any of it actually!" scoffed Accalia The whole class started laughing while Malfoy looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I like her as well," whispered Harry to Ron smiling  
  
"Thank you, Mister Potter," said Accalia quickly  
  
"What the...? How did she hear me? Weird!" whispered Harry, eyes wide.  
  
"If you all want to know Sev...I mean Professor Snape and I share the same mother but have different fathers,"stated Accalia  
  
"Are you a half-blood then?" piped up Hermione  
  
"Er...no. No, I'm pureblood. Miss Granger, is it?" said Accalia  
  
"Yes, it is," said Hermione  
  
"She's just disappointed there isn't another one like her..." sneered Draco  
  
"That's enough Mister Malfoy! Ten points from Slytherin!" shouted Accalia, "Right, let's start with...the transfiguration of a book into a cloak. Now this is harder than it sounds..."  
  
"Mmmm. Feisty!" whispered Ron Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. Ron yelped in pain.  
  
"What was that for?" hissed Ron  
  
"You're supposed to be my boyfriend!" hissed Hermione back  
  
"Sor-ree!" snapped Ron  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
"Okay, this is going well. I've made them laugh, they seem to like me!" I tell myself as I properly start the lesson.  
  
Main POV  
  
"That was a brilliant lesson!" said Ron as the trio walked to lunch, "She almost as good as McGonagall..."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," said Hermione  
  
"Don't you like her, Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I do but... you know it's just weird, without McGonagall..." said Hermione  
  
"Mmmm," said Ron  
  
"It does help that she's easy on the eyes!" said Harry laughing  
  
"I'm not going to risk saying anything..."said Ron putting his arm round Hermione.  
  
As they walked down the corridor Harry said,  
  
"Look, there's Lupin."  
  
"Hi Harry!" said Remus as the trio walked up to the teacher.  
  
"Hi Professor Lupin," said the trio in unison  
  
"We just had transfiguration with Snape's sister" said Ron  
  
"Oh? What's she like?" asked Remus intrigued  
  
Harry and Ron breathed in sharply and smiled.  
  
"What they mean is that she is nice!" snapped Hermione  
  
"Nice is an understatement!" said Harry  
  
"I mean she's alright..."said Ron, "Not as lovely as you, of course Mione."  
  
"That why you were staring at her chest and her bottom all through the lesson!" scoffed Hermione  
  
Remus laughed, "That nice, huh?"  
  
"Don't even think it, Lupin!" said Snape from behind them, "She's too young for you for a start."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus!" said Remus smiling at the trio.  
  
"Accalia is a beautiful, young woman and she's too good for an old wolf like you," sneered Snape turning on his heel to walk away from them.  
  
"Harsh!" said Ron  
  
"Don't listen to him, Remus!" said Harry  
  
"It's hard not to" said Remus.  
  
"Look! There she is now!" said Harry as Accalia came round the corner. Remus turned to see if what Harry and Ron had been saying was true.  
  
Remus's POV  
  
I turn to see this...this beautiful women walking towards us. Surely no way this lovely creature can be Severus's sister. Her black hair hangs softly around her pale face. I can see why Ron been staring at her.  
  
Her hips swing from side to side hypnotising me as she walks in her black jean trousers. I realise I'm staring but I can't stop as my eyes travel over the curves of her chest in the beautiful deep blue shirt that she is wearing. My gaze travels up her soft neck and I suddenly meet her gaze, her sparkling green eyes boring into mine.  
  
Before I know it she's standing in front of me. She's standing below me at about 5 foot 9 though two inches of it was heels. She's still just the right height for me standing at 6 foot tall myself. Wait a minute, what am I saying? Acting like a...a teenager! She holds her hand out to me,  
  
"Professor Lupin? Accalia Snape," she smiles making me instantly relax.  
  
"Call me Remus," I say.  
  
Taking her small hand in mine to shake it I feel energy tingle up my arm. God! I wondered if she feels it too. I don't think so.  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
I walk round the corner to the great hall for lunch. I'm starving! I look down the corridor to see Harry, Ron and Hermione with...  
  
"Who is that?" my head screams.  
  
There stands a, well, a prime specimen of a man. Okay he's a good ten years older than me but I always did go for the older man! He has gorgeous dark blond hair though somewhat speckled with grey that hung over his pale face. I just think it adds character. He has just the right amount of stubble on his sharp jaw, which I like.  
  
Under his black cloak he's wearing a tight white shirt that's covered with a dark maroon jumper and his dark khaki trousers hangs nicely over his rather cute bottom. Wait a minute, what am I saying? Acting like a...a teenager!  
  
Before I know it I'm standing in front of him. He stood above me at about 6 foot. He was still just the right height for me standing at 5 foot 9 myself. Well, with heels anyway.  
  
I held my hand out to him,  
  
"Professor Lupin? Accalia Snape," I smiled  
  
"Call me Remus," he said making me instantly relax.  
  
Placing my small hand in his to shake it I feel energy tingle up my arm. God! I wondered if he feels it too. I don't think so.  
  
Main POV  
  
"Right, we better get to lunch" said Remus  
  
"Oh, yes," agreed Accalia  
  
"After you," gestured Remus towards the Great Halls doors.  
  
"Why thank you!" smiled Accalia walking in front of Remus who promptly followed behind her.  
  
"I think Remus likes her!" said Harry  
  
"I think she likes Remus!" smiled Hermione 


	2. No One Has To Know

* Just thought I'd put in a disclaimer as of course the Harry Potter series belongs to the great J K Rowling but Accalia Snape and I think the storyline is all mine!!! *  
  
Chapter Two: No one has to know  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
Accalia sat at the table between her brother and Remus.  
  
"Hello Severus," said Accalia smiling.  
  
"Accalia," smiled Snape.  
  
Remus looked at Accalia in amazement as he saw Snape smile.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Remus.  
  
"What?" asked Accalia confused.  
  
"Severus Snape actually smiled!" said Remus.  
  
"He says it's because I remind him of our mother. He loved her very much..." Accalia began explaining.  
  
"What do you mean loved?" asked Remus.  
  
"She died, when I was eighteen. Huh, that's a good...ten years now..." said Accalia.  
  
"I thought lady's weren't supposed to tell people their age!" said Remus rather cheekily.  
  
"Ah, you know how to add up!" smiled Accalia almost as cheekily, "So, you went to school with my brother, so you must be..."  
  
"Don't say it..."pleaded Remus jokingly  
  
"Thirty eight!" said Accalia in mock horror.  
  
"Oh I'm so old!" sulked Remus.  
  
"No you're not!" said Accalia seriously.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Remus  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
This man is something else. We get on so well though I'm not sure Severus was all that impressed but I don't really care. Oh, and his eye's. Gorgeous amber eyes. Every time he looked at me and when he smiled, this is so cliché, well, they sparkle! It sends shivers down my spine.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
This woman is amazing. I can't believe she isn't married or at least have a boyfriend. I loved watching the way her full lips would curve as she smiled. Of course she wouldn't take one look at me. Stupid old werewolf, deluding myself.  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
"Accalia..." whispered Severus  
  
"What!" snapped Accalia as he interrupted her conversation with Remus.  
  
"Be careful around him... he's not what you say...normal," sneered Snape.  
  
"What on earth on are you talking about? Anyway, what is normal?" snapped Accalia again beginning to turn back round to Remus.  
  
"Being a werewolf isn't," whispered Snape.  
  
"What?" whispered Accalia eyes wide as her head snapped back to look at Severus.  
  
"He's a werewolf," stated Snape.  
  
Accalia turned back to Remus still in shock.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Remus seeing the expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine," lied Accalia not daring to look Remus in the eye.  
  
Remus looked at Accalia wonderingly  
  
At the end of the lunch Dumbledore asked Accalia aside.  
  
"Accalia, would you please come to see me after your last lesson of the day? I would like to speak to you," said Dumbledore  
  
"Sure, Professor Dumbledore," smiled Accalia  
  
"Call me Albus," said Dumbledore  
  
"Oh, sorry. Albus," said Accalia  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
I'm sitting at my desk in the classroom at the end of the day knowing I have meet Albus but I can't stop thinking about what Severus has said. The words keep echoing in my head, ' He's a werewolf.' Remus is a werewolf. I can't believe it.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
What happened? We were getting along so well and then... I don't know. She couldn't even look me in the eye. Snape must have said something...Wait a minute...He's told her, he's told her what I am!  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
Accalia sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him. Five minutes later and Dumbledore walked through the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he apologised sitting down behind his large desk, "So how have you found your first day?"  
  
"It was good...I think! The student's seemed to like me. Look, Albus, I know you didn't call me here to talk about that," said Accalia seriously.  
  
"I believe Severus has informed you of Remus Lupin's...situation?" stated Dumbledore.  
  
"Not in the best way to be honest...I didn't know what to say to him," muttered Accalia.  
  
"I think you should tell Remus..." stated Dumbledore.  
  
"No!" snapped Accalia.  
  
"Accalia. Be reasonable!" pleaded Dumbledore somewhat calmly.  
  
"I am being reasonable! If I tell anybody it will be in my own time. I haven't even told Severus yet so I don't see why I should tell a man I have just met!" yelled Accalia rising from her seat.  
  
"He'll understand. He might be able to help you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't need any...help! "snapped Accalia. "Look, Albus," began Accalia calming down, "Nobody needs to know. It will not disrupt my lessons, I've told you how well I recover afterwards..."  
  
"That is quite amazing," interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, but until I'm ready..." continued Accalia, "I'm not telling anybody that I'm a werewolf."  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
I haven't talked to Remus for a week. Not to be horrible, of course. I just don't know what to say to him. It's not like I could say anything to him,  
  
"Oh, yeah by the way Remus I know you're a werewolf. And guess what, I'm one too!"  
  
He probably hates me by now. I don't want him too though. We got on so well that first night and not to mention I fancied the pants off him. Again with the lovesick teenager...It's just...I can't stop thinking about him.  
  
I'm such an idiot! Why do I always push people away?  
  
Should I go to see him?  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
She hasn't spoken to me for a week. I don't know what to say to her to...to, well I suppose 'break the ice'. Snape must have said something to her. He has to ruin everything!  
  
I don't know why I care so much. I only talked to her for an hour yet...I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know there's something about her plus she is so beautiful...  
  
I have to see her!  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
Remus let his second year class out a bit early and set off to the transfiguration room. He knew that she didn't have a lesson last that day.  
  
"What am I doing?" Remus muttered out loud as he reached the door of Accalia's classroom.  
  
He swallowed hard before knocking lightly.  
  
Accalia looked up from her desk as somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" called Accalia not knowing who it was.  
  
Remus stepped into the room. Accalia sitting at her desk quickly stood up.  
  
"Remus!" squeeked Accalia, "What do you want?...I mean...Oh, I'll shut up now."  
  
Remus chuckled, "I just thought I'd come to see how your first week has gone."  
  
"Yeah. It's gone really well, I think!" smiled Accalia, "Come and sit down...If you want!" "Oh, okay," said Remus walking up to the desk, "So, how are you settling in?"  
  
"My room a bit grotty actually, probably because it used to be Severus's but I'm brightening it up though so it should be nice," explained Accalia.  
  
"I like what you've done with this room. Definitely brightened it up!" said Remus.  
  
"The student's seem to be enthusiastic about the lessons. Maybe that has something to do with the new room..."said Accalia.  
  
"Maybe it's because of you," muttered Remus quietly.  
  
"Pardon?" enquired Accalia.  
  
"I said maybe that's true!" lied Remus.  
  
"Oh..." murmured Accalia.  
  
"Okay..." said Remus sounding rather uncomfortable, "I'd better... go."  
  
Remus motioned towards to the door, his hand clasped around the handle.  
  
"Wait!" called Accalia walking from behind her desk.  
  
Remus let go of the handle and turned to face Accalia.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
"Why did I do that?" I ask myself.  
  
"Yes?" he asks. His voice seems to falter slightly.  
  
"I...wanted to ask you about...lesson plans..." I say.  
  
Okay, I'm lying but I... just want him to stay!  
  
"Oh," he says rather dejectedly.  
  
"I'm just a bit confused because Professor McGonagall didn't leave any proper lesson plans for the seventh years so I'm not sure what to do next with them..." I continue  
  
Okay, that is true. I was completely up shit creek with that! Maybe he could help.  
  
"That's strange..." he murmurs, "She was normally so organised but I suppose the circumstances were difficult..."  
  
"Yeah, "I mutter.  
  
"I found Professor McGonagall's book for the higher years lessons," I say as I walk over to the bookcase.  
  
I pull the large, heavy book out and turn around to have Remus standing very close to me.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
I follow Accalia up to the bookcase and stand behind her. I don't notice how close I am to her until she turns around. She looks up to me smiling nervously, her green eyes sparkling slightly. I glimpse at her lips and imagine what it would be like to kiss her. I suddenly come to my senses and clear my throat.  
  
"Sorry" I murmur as I move aside to let Accalia past.  
  
"Thanks" she mutters moving past me, not looking up at me.  
  
Smooth move, Moony, smooth move!  
  
She sits at her desk and opens the large book strangely effortlessly, its cover slamming on the desk.  
  
"Remus?" she says looking at me, almost beckoning me over.  
  
I stand behind her, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Here..." Accalia says pointing at a page, "She's marked these spells out but I don't know if they are ones she has done or was going to do...I've had to ask the class what spells they have done in sixth year... I must have sounded so stupid!"  
  
"You're not stupid!" I say.  
  
She turns to look at me smiling. This time our faces are inches apart. I swallow slowly as I smell the aroma of her perfume, roses and something...I can't put my finger on it. Something familiar.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
I turn to look at Remus smiling. Our faces are just inches apart. His breath seems to get caught in his throat. I swallow slowly as I smell the tang of his spicy aftershave.  
  
"So..." I whisper swallowing again, "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Maybe you should...um...you could..." Remus says something else but I'm not really listening as I stare in to his eyes. His gorgeous amber eyes.  
  
I nod as if to agree to whatever idea he has. I don't care anymore. My eyes travel down the bridge of his nose, down to his lips...  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
Merlin's Beard! She's so close. Her emerald eyes, so beautiful, looking straight into mine. Did she... did she just lick her lips? Calm yourself, Moony, you're seeing things...  
  
She mumbles something and turns to look back at the book.  
  
Before I know what I'm doing I put my hand round her small face, pulling her back to face me. She looks at me shocked as she places her small hand over mine.  
  
"Accalia...?" I whisper.  
  
"Remus...?" She whispers.  
  
This is it, Moony, keep calm! Again I'm acting like a teenager.  
  
I have to kiss her or I might burst.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
I catch his large hand in mine as he pulls me to face him.  
  
He whispers my name. I'm nearly melting at this point. He's starting to lean in.  
  
Is he going to kiss me? Only one way to find out.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
I want her so much...  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
I want him so much...  
  
Oh, just thought you'd might like to know that the name Accalia actually means 'She-Wolf'. Aren't I clever?! *  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK  
  
Read and Review! 


	3. Telling Severus

* Okay this chapter Severus Snape is going to show his sensitive side. You may think it out of character but he'll still a bastard to every body else. He loves his sister and I just want to show that he is capable of being sensitive and understanding... Well sort of! *  
  
Chapter 3: Telling Severus  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
Emotions, feelings and need were about to be poured into that kiss until...  
  
THUMP! THUMP!  
  
Remus and Accalia pulled apart quickly as somebody pounded their fist on the door of the transfiguration room.  
  
Remus stood up awkwardly beside Accalia as she also stood up.  
  
"C...come in," Accalia called stuttering slightly.  
  
The handle of the door turned and Severus Snape stepped into the room. At first he looked at Accalia smiling but it soon turned to a frown when he saw Remus standing so close to his younger sister.  
  
"Severus!" she said, "Um...Hi! Remus was just helping me with something!"  
  
"Indeed," Snape sneered, not quite believing his sister.  
  
"I'd better go..." said Remus quietly, "I'll see you both at dinner."  
  
Remus left the room swiftly. Snape watched him leave, eyeing Remus suspiciously.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
So close, so bloody close!  
  
I felt as though she wanted it as much as me. I could see it in her eyes and then...then her greasy git of a brother had to turn up!  
  
I walk down the corridor fuming, wanting to vent my anger somehow but I run into Harry and Ginny making out in the corridor first.  
  
I clear my throat loudly to make my presence known. The two teenagers pull apart, looking at me in embarrassment.  
  
"You really shouldn't be doing that in the corridor..." I say smiling.  
  
"You're right," Harry murmurs, "If it had been Snape we would have been in detention for weeks!"  
  
"If it had been Ron you would have been knocked out for weeks!" Ginny laughs.  
  
"Get along to dinner," I say chuckling ushering the teens away.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
So close, so bloody close!  
  
I felt as though he wanted it as much as me. I could see it in his eyes and then...then my greasy git of a brother had to turn up!  
  
"What was Lupin doing here?" asks Severus, almost spitting Remus's name as he stands in the doorway.  
  
"He just came to see how my first week has gone and then I asked him to help me with something" I state defensively as I nervously clean up my desk.  
  
"Why would he want to come to see you?" asks Severus.  
  
"Oh, that's nice!" I snap.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" he snaps back.  
  
"He was just being friendly," I say.  
  
"Maybe. You just watch him...alright?" lectures Severus.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake what is your problem with him?" I question.  
  
"For one, he was a complete bastard to me at school," answered Severus walking in to the classroom, slamming the door angrily behind him.  
  
"Have you heard of forgive and forget?" I snap.  
  
"And two..." say Severus ignoring my question, "He is a werewolf!"  
  
At this point I feel like screaming but calmly sit down.  
  
"Severus...I need to talk to you seriously for a minute. Come and sit down," I say.  
  
"What is it?" asks Severus, truly concerned.  
  
"Come and sit down," I repeat.  
  
Severus does as he is told and sits down on a stool, the other side of my desk.  
  
I swallow slowly and look down into my lap not being able to look my brother in the eye.  
  
"What is it? Has something happened? Are you ill?" asks Severus concernedly.  
  
"You could say that..." I say.  
  
Severus looks at me expectantly. I sigh heavily.  
  
"You know when I visited the human elves..." I begin.  
  
"For your twentieth birthday..." Severus states.  
  
"Yes..." I continue fiddling with the cuff off my shirt, "Well, something did happen. I was out walking one night and I was attacked...I got bitten."  
  
I look up at Severus, his eyes wide.  
  
"By...By what?" He stutters. From the look on his face I can tell that he thinks he already knows.  
  
I look him straight in the eye.  
  
"By a werewolf" I whisper looking down.  
  
Severus closes his eyes in disbelief. He sighs before opening his eyes. I'm still playing with my shirt cuff. He places his pale hand on mine immediately stopping my fiddling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Severus whispers squeezing my hand gently.  
  
"Why do you think? You hate Remus because he's a werewolf. Is it so different with me?" I mutter pulling my hand from his.  
  
"Of course it's different!" Severus says grabbing my hand again, "You're my sister...I love you. I'm not going to disown you just because of that."  
  
"Hmmm," I murmur getting up from my seat and walking round my desk towards the classroom door.  
  
"I'm serious!" Severus snaps getting up after me, his black robe sweeping up behind him, "It doesn't change anything!"  
  
He grabs my arm, spinning me round to face him.  
  
"Accalia," he says gently not sounding like the brother I know, "Seriously, it doesn't change anything. I mean it."  
  
I can see he means it and I smile.  
  
"Thanks," I smile.  
  
"Now, explain. Will it disturb you lessons, I mean before and after the full moon..." Severus begins to say  
  
"Not really, you see..."  
  
I start to explain everything to my strangely curious brother as we walk to the hall for dinner.  
  
* I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I thought it would be better to leave it at this. Do you think Snape is too nice? I don't know... Anyway, I'm just starting the fourth chapter, but I'm a bit stuck! If anybody has any ideas what could help this story, just a few hints on how it could be a bit more juicy and interesting! Maybe you could email me rather than put on a review than it wouldn't ruin it for other people and of course I will acknowledge you in my coming chapters! I've thought of some ideas of future chapters that are VERY interesting that might make the rating go up, so... Thanks for reading! R and R * 


	4. Too Close Too Soon

Chapter 4: Too Close Too Soon  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
As soon as I sit down at the teacher's table I see Remus' gorgeous amber staring back at me. What am I saying? He's gorgeous all over. Well, all that I've seen...  
  
Wait a minute I really shouldn't be thinking these things with my brother sitting next to me.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
I watch Accalia sit down and I know she just caught me looking at her. In some ways she reminds me of Tonks, not that it's a bad thing, but she's not exactly lady-like as she clumsily knocks over her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Snape rolls his eyes as he does a quick cleaning spell. Slimy git! I was so close!  
  
She must have noticed me watching again as she smiles at me sheepishly.  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
At the end of dinner Dumbledore hushed the hall as he began a surprise announcement,  
  
"As most of you know Gryffindor are without a Head of House as Professor Minerva McGonagall tragically lost her life fighting bravely during the second war..."  
  
The Gryffindor table clapped in respect. The Trio, more so, as they remembered how the members of The Order of the Phoenix had helped Harry fight Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters.  
  
"So," continued Dumbledore," after some careful consideration I have decided on a new Head of House. I have chosen a person who has always been an asset to the school, as a student and a teacher and they themselves used to be in Gryffindor. So, without further ado, I would like to announce the new Head of Gryffindor is Professor Remus Lupin."  
  
The whole Gryffindor table and some of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw went into applause and cheers. Remus looked astounded as the Gryffindor's rose to their feet in appreciation. The cheering increased and was soon joined by whistles.  
  
"Now, please calm yourselves," called Dumbledore, "I hope you have all enjoyed your first week and may it continue through the year."  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
I start to walk back to my room when I hear brisk footsteps behind me. I turn to see Accalia walking quickly behind me.  
  
"Remus! Wait!" she calls.  
  
I slow down and she catches up with me.  
  
"Well done," she says looking up at me.  
  
"For what...Oh, thanks. A bit of a surprise really." I say modestly.  
  
"I don't think so. Professor Dumbledore thinks very highly of you. Nobody better for the job in my opinion," Accalia says sincerely.  
  
"Thank you," I smile.  
  
I stop walking as I reach the door of my room.  
  
"This is me..." I say softly.  
  
"Oh! Um, well I'm just down the hall so if you need anything..." Accalia stuttered.  
  
"Okay," I smile, "Goodnight."  
  
She looks up at me, her beautiful green eyes sparkling. She has a look in her eyes, a look I have seen before.  
  
The same look as in the classroom earlier that day.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
Remus looks down at me. God, I hate being so short!  
  
"Goodnight Remus," I whisper.  
  
I rise up on my tiptoes and kiss Remus on the cheek.  
  
As I pull back I can see the shock on Remus's face.  
  
"Sorry" I mumble as I begin to walk away.  
  
Remus stands there dumbfounded but then unexpectedly he takes hold of my arm and spins me round to face him.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
Accalia stares up at me shocked as I pull her round to look at me.  
  
"Remus..." she says gently  
  
I place my finger over her soft lips.  
  
"Don't say anything," I whisper tenderly, cupping her face in my hand and caressing her cheek.  
  
I search her face for any sign that she will stop me from doing what I'm about to do.  
  
She places her hand delicately on mine. She looks at me as to give permission.  
  
I lean down and kiss her tenderly on the lips. I cautiously draw back to see Accalia gazing back at me stunned.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
He just kissed me... Remus Lupin just kissed me.  
  
I can't help but smile slightly as he looks at me apprehensively waiting for my reaction.  
  
I reach up and lay my hand around the back of his neck. Remus needs no telling as he once again claims my lips, this time with a new passion. I kiss him back with the same fervour.  
  
My legs nearly give way as Remus wraps his arm round my waist drawing me into his strong body.  
  
One of my hands is still on the back of his neck playing with his hair, pressing his lips on to mine, the other moves over Remus's face, tracing his sharp jaw line with my fingers.  
  
I let out a low moan as he backs me against the door, leaving moist butterfly kisses down my neck.  
  
"You taste delicious," Remus breathes huskily undoing the collar of my lilac top.  
  
I tangle my hands in his hair, closing my eyes as my head rests against his teachers' accommodation door.  
  
"Remus..." I moan, my eyes still shut in pleasure until...  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
"No! Remus!" Accalia cries pushing me off her.  
  
I look at her confused.  
  
"Accalia? What's the matter?" I ask, my shirt and robes dishevelled, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No... You didn't do anything wrong," she whimpers, "It's me."  
  
"Come again?" I ask again, still confused.  
  
"I can't do this. I'm sorry, Remus," she sobs doing up the top two buttons of her top.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I question pulling my robe back on to my shoulders.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Remus," Accalia sniffs, a tear falls down her cheek.  
  
I step back closer to her and place my hand gently on her arm. She looks up at me.  
  
"You're kind of scaring me here," I admit, "How could you hurt me?"  
  
"In so many ways... I'm sorry. Don't hate me..." she whispers.  
  
And with that she pulls out of my grasp and disappears down the corridor.  
  
"I could never hate you," I say under my breath, turning the handle of the door to my room.  
  
* How did you like that? Ha! I am quite proud of myself! My first real full- length story is going even better than I thought it would! Not to sound too modest! But, yeah, I'm really enjoying writing this story. And just writing this I have come up with even more ideas for future chapters! And I've thought of a new story as well! I am on a roll! Thanks to everyone for their ideas especially Siri Lupin. We are so on the same wavelength!  
  
Helen88UK  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Next chapter coming very soon! * 


	5. Full Moons and Protective Brothers

Chapter 5: Full Moons and Protective Brothers  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
It was near the end of September and two days before the full moon.  
  
Snape was busy finishing the wolfsbane potion when Remus arrived.  
  
"Lupin," said Snape simply.  
  
"Severus," said Remus.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" asked Snape sharply.  
  
"Just wanted to see how it was going..." replied Remus.  
  
"Same as always," sneered Snape cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"You don't normally make that much," said Lupin casually peering into the bubbling cauldron.  
  
"Look Lupin," snapped Snape becoming suddenly defensive," was there something you wanted or did you come in here just to irritate me?"  
  
"I was wondering whether Accalia is alright," enquired Remus.  
  
"Yes, she's fine. Why?" retorted Snape.  
  
"I haven't really seen her around," answered Remus.  
  
"She's probably just been busy," sneered Snape, his nostrils flaring in aggravation.  
  
"Whatever you say Snape," smiled Remus.  
  
"Or maybe she's avoiding you...hopefully," whispered Snape under his breath as he found other ingredients of the shelf.  
  
There was suddenly a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Snape looking expectantly at the door.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
I step through the door and see Severus and...Remus.  
  
"Accalia, come in," says Severus smiling.  
  
I walk up my brother's desk cautiously, worrying what Remus might say. "Hello, Accalia," Remus says smiling awkwardly.  
  
I hate this. I can barely look at him.  
  
Though he's still gorgeous. If I close my eyes I can still feel his lips on mine, trailing down my neck, my hand in his soft, dark blond hair...  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
"Hello Remus," Accalia says smiling just as awkwardly as I am.  
  
I hate this. She can barely look at me.  
  
She's beautiful as ever. I can still feel her lips on mine, the soft skin of her neck...the sweet taste of her perfume.  
  
I'm broken from my reverie by Snapes' drawling voice,  
  
"I would like to talk to my sister in private, Lupin," snaps Snape.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll see you both later."  
  
And with that I begin to leave. As I leave I see Accalia gazing at me apologetically.  
  
I smile in recognition.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
"What did Remus want?" I ask.  
  
"He came to ask if you were alright because he hadn't seen you around," states Severus.  
  
"What did you say?" I enquire.  
  
"I said you were probably just busy," answers Severus simply.  
  
"Oh, that's fine..." I say.  
  
"But... If I didn't know better I would say you were avoiding him," says Severus smirking.  
  
"Why would I be avoiding Remus?" I ask defensively.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me," accuses Severus.  
  
"What are you trying to imply?" I snap.  
  
"Come on Accalia! You've been acting strange ever since the end of the first week! Now tell me the truth, did something happen between you and Lupin?" he asks.  
  
"No!" I say with some hesitation.  
  
I'm lying of course. I really do hate lying to my brother but I don't want to think what he might do to Remus. He can be so over protective sometimes.  
  
"You're lying. What did he do? Did he hurt you?" says Severus heatedly bombarding me with questions.  
  
"Of course he didn't hurt me. He didn't do anything! For God's sake! Why do you have to be so bloody protective! I'm 28 years old, not a little girl!" I shout.  
  
"Then it would help if you acted like it!" Severus bellows.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that," I whisper, sounding hurt.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Accalia. It just came out," Severus apologises.  
  
"But you obviously think it though!" I snap hurrying from the room.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
I have just left a meeting with Dumbledore when I hear crashes from the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
I open the door slightly to see Accalia destroying the place, I mean, completely trashing it.  
  
She's about to throw a vial of potion when I catch her hand making her drop the bottle.  
  
Accalia glares at me and tries to pull her hand from my grip.  
  
"Let go of me!" she says boldly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I question letting go of her wrist.  
  
"What does it look like?" Accalia sneers sarcastically.  
  
I stare at her perplexed. She looks at me teary eyed before falling to her knees, her body shaking with tears.  
  
I fall to my knees in front of her and wrap my arms around her. She sobs into my shoulder.  
  
I wonder what could make a person breakdown in this way, especially someone like Accalia.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
Next thing I remember is being placed in my bed by someone...  
  
"Remus?" I whisper croakily, opening my aching, cried out eyes.  
  
"Shhh," he whispers soothingly sitting on to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I keep doing this to you" I say softly.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Scaring and confusing you like this," I murmur.  
  
"I don't mind," he says sincerely.  
  
Remus smiles at me with such warmth it could melt a heart of ice.  
  
"I'll get you a drink of water," he whispers getting up from the bed.  
  
"No! Wait!" I say, sitting up and taking hold of his arm, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay..." says Remus resting back on to the bed.  
  
"About what happened... between us..."  
  
"I know it was too fast."  
  
"No...Well, yes but that's not the point. It shouldn't have happened. So...I think..."  
  
"We should just be friends."  
  
"Yeah, friends it is."  
  
Remus rises from the bed and disappears into the bathroom. He returns with a glass of water.  
  
"So, are you ever going to tell me what set that mad episode off?" he asks.  
  
"Not just yet," I say smiling.  
  
"I'll be here if you're ever ready..." he says handing me the glass of water.  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
It was the night of the full moon and Snape was pacing the potion room.  
  
"Come on Accalia. You need to be here soon and take the potion or it won't work," he muttered.  
  
Accalia came bursting through the door.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late I got held up giving Draco Malfoy a detention using an extendable mirror to look up girls skirts. So very immature and just slightly revolting," said Accalia breathlessly.  
  
"Well hurry up and drink this," said Snape irritably.  
  
Accalia drank the potion in one go.  
  
"Urgh. That's disgusting. My other one never tasted as bad as that!" said Accalia in disgust.  
  
"Don't complain. You know it has to be done," snapped Snape.  
  
Accalia and Snape had reconciled after their argument the day before though she was still in a mood with him.  
  
"I've transformed the dungeon into a pleasant room for you," said Snape opening the entrance to the cell.  
  
"For a werewolf like me!" Accalia said sarcastically.  
  
Accalia walked into the room and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Severus! I love it!" squealed Accalia sitting down on the bed.  
  
The walls were deep lilac and the ceiling was black with twinkling stars shining from it. There was a four-poster bed with dark purple drapes surrounding it and clean white and violet linen sheets over the bedspread. In the corner were a black baby grand piano and a guitar.  
  
"Now, I've charmed the room so that nobody will know you are here..."  
  
Snape was stopped abruptly as Accalia flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's brilliant!" she whispered.  
  
"I glad you like it,"he whispered hugging Accalia back, "I put the instruments in there because I know how you like your music."  
  
Accalia suddenly went rigid as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. She let go of Snape and ran into the room, the door slamming and locking behind her.  
  
"Accalia! Are you alright?" shouted Snape hammering on the door.  
  
"Don't come in...Not yet..." screamed Accalia in pain, her voice distorted and husky.  
  
Severus Snape waited anxiously as he heard his little sister cry in extreme pain as her body transformed.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
I pace the room in my new form, my paws pounding the floor.  
  
How weird does that sound? My paws!?  
  
Anyway, I hear the door creak open behind me.  
  
"Accalia?" came my brother's nervous voice.  
  
Then he spotted me.  
  
"Accalia? Is that you?" he whispers.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course it's me you idiot!" I say in my head.  
  
"What am I saying? Of course it's you!" he says walking into the room as I jump up on to the bed.  
  
"Well, I've got to say you're a very pretty wolf," Severus says as he tentatively stroked my head.  
  
I look at him in appreciation as I rest my head on my front paws.  
  
As I start falling asleep I can't help but think of Remus.  
  
* What'd ya think? I don't reckon it's my best chapter but not bad. The next chapter will be good...Hopefully! More over protectiveness from Snape and the mention of love from... well you'll find out!  
  
Thanks  
  
Read and Review! * 


	6. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 6: Matters of the Heart.  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
A month passed and once again Accalia woke up at the crack of dawn on a very wet and rainy October morning. She loved the room her brother had created for her and put the piano and guitar to good use.  
  
This morning she woke up with the normal headache and the usual cuts and scratches on her arms and legs.  
  
That's why she always wore trousers for a week after her transformation but she always wore long sleeves for the reason that her left arm bore the teeth marks of the werewolf that had attacked her.  
  
Accalia left her bed and got dressed. She sat down at the piano and played a few notes.  
  
*~Accalia's POV~*  
  
Remus and I have become really good friends over the past few weeks.  
  
Friends'...just friends...  
  
*~Flashback ~*  
  
I decided to go to visit Remus. I was pretty sure that he didn't have a class. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter!" called Remus's voice.  
  
I walk through the door to see Remus... and a class full of seventh years.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Remus. I'll...I'll come back later," I stuttered.  
  
"No... I mean stay," smiled Remus.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" said Harry," We're just about to practice the Patronus spell."  
  
The rest of the class nodded in agreement.  
  
"If you're sure..." I murmured stepping into the room.  
  
"You can sit next to me," drawled Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'd rather sit next to a goblin," I sneered sounding rather too much like my brother. The whole class laughed as Malfoy went a rather nice shade of pink.  
  
I sat down at a free desk across from Harry, Hermione and Ron. The Famous Trio!  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
I watched as Remus started talking to the class. I gaze at him dreamily.  
  
"Come on," I tell myself, "You are just friends. Nothing else!"  
  
I loved the way he had a laugh with the class but still taught so well. I could tell the students loved him as well especially Harry. Remus had told me about all that had happened to Harry, the things that the Daily Prophet and even Rita Skeeter hadn't got hold of. In fact we had talked about a lot.  
  
"Right class we'll move our desks out of the way and start practising the spell," said Remus reaching in to his pocket, "Huh. I seem to have left my wand in my office."  
  
"I'll get it for you," I said getting up and disappearing into his office.  
  
His office and mine was basically the same, cosy with pictures of historical figures and ex teachers. I spotted his wand on his desk. As I walked over to it I saw a picture on the desk. I couldn't help but look at it.  
  
Picking the photograph up I found it was a wedding scene with a bride and groom, a rather handsome man with dark hair whom I presumed was Sirius Black from how Remus described him and then it was Remus himself.  
  
"Phwoar," I whispered, as I looked closer at the picture. Remus was gorgeous, I mean, he was gorgeous now but...God!  
  
"Accalia, did you find it?" called Remus sticking his head round the door, "Oh you've found my photograph."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" I said placing it back on the desk, "Oh, here's your wand!"  
  
I picked up his wand and handed to him.  
  
"I didn't know Sirius was so good looking..." I said.  
  
"He always did get all the girls," smiled Remus stepping back out into the classroom.  
  
"You weren't too bad yourself," I smiled raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Well, you know..." boasted Remus jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I do," I whispered as Remus continued his lesson.  
  
*~End of Flashback ~*  
  
If we were just friend I wouldn't feel this way. I wouldn't have said those things.  
  
I could pretend my heart doesn't break every time I look in his eyes. How I feel like I'm going to faint every time we touch. I could deny it makes my heartbeat faster when he smiles, laughs, imagining him kissing me, me kissing him. I would savour every touch, every intimate moment...  
  
I could pretend I haven't fallen head over heals in love with Remus Lupin.  
  
*~Main POV~*  
  
Remus woke aching all over, his muscle in spasms and his head throbbing. Dumbledore had given him a wonderful room to stay in during his transformations and for that he was thankful. It was better than that old shack he was made to stay in during his school days.  
  
Remus gingerly sat up. He walked to the bathroom and peered into the mirror. His face was pale and gaunt. He got dressed carefully minding that he didn't aggravate the cuts on his arms and legs. Remus rested back on to his bed and stared out of the small window of his room. He exhaled heavily in frustration, placing his head in his hands.  
  
*~Remus's POV~*  
  
I wish Accalia was here...Wait a minute. Did I really just say that?  
  
But we're just friends'. Nothing more...  
  
*~Flashback ~*  
  
Accalia was late for dinner so I decided to go and find her. I tried her teacher quarters and she wasn't there so I went to her classroom.  
  
I opened the door to find Accalia on the floor. There were puddles of water everywhere but I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What happened here?" I chuckled.  
  
She looked up at me from her place on the ground and glared at me.  
  
"We were transfiguring animals into goblets and the students forgot to empty the goblets before changing them back," she stated trying to get back on her feet.  
  
"Here, let me help you," I said reaching out my hand. She placed her small hand in mine and tried to stand up straight.  
  
She wobbled trying to catch her balance. It didn't work and she fell into me and I caught her in my arms. We both looked at each other embarrassed since her chest pressed into mine as she breathed heavily.  
  
I'm sure I felt my heart do double flips at this slight... touching...  
  
"Well," she said pulling out of my grip sounding embarrassed," I should really clear this up."  
  
Pulling out her wand the patches of water disappeared.  
  
"I just came to see if you were ever going to come to dinner," I said.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. Then she looked at her watch.  
  
"Shit," she whispered.  
  
"Come on," I said opening the door,"I'm starving."  
  
"Okay," she smiled as she linked her arm in mine as we walked the Great Hall.  
  
*~End of Flashback ~*  
  
Because we are just friends I shouldn't let her get to me like this. I shouldn't have felt those things.  
  
I could pretend my heart doesn't ache every time I think about how I can't be with her. I could prevent myself from wanting to wake up beside her every morning, to watch her as she sleeps. I could stop imagining kissing her, touching her, making love to her...  
  
No matter what I do I can't deny I haven't fallen hopelessly in love with Accalia Snape.  
  
* Another chapter done! I quite like this chapter... I know I said I was going to put some overprotective Snape in it but I'm saving it for the next chapter...Hogsmeade and Halloween! I might not update as quickly as I have coursework to do for my GCSE's. So annoying but I have to do it. Such a bloody hassle... Anyway, just have to bring this up... Do you think I should bring in, well you know, the thing that could make the rating go up? I'm not sure... But I do think it will show a lot of the feelings that need to be seen. What do you think?  
  
Thanks  
  
Read and Review * 


	7. Hogsmeade and Halloween Part 1

Cos I haven't updated as fast as before this chapter is extra long! Longest chapter yet! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!   
  
Chapter 7: Hogsmeade and Halloween Part 1.  
  
Hogsmeade   
  
Main POV  
  
That last weekend of October was to be busy seeing that there was the trip to Hogsmeade and the Halloween Ball  
  
Accalia was just getting changed when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Accalia, it's Severus," said Snape  
  
"Just coming!" she called.  
  
Five minutes later and she was ready. She wore her normal deep purple robes with a long sleeved black v-necked pullover, hip-hugging dark blue denim bootleg jeans and brown corduroy stiletto boots.  
  
"You look nice...trying to impress someone?" asked Snape coyly.  
  
"No, I always I try to look nice," said Accalia smiling.  
  
"Of course, anyway I was going to ask whether you were going to Hogsmeade but obviously you are so..." said Snape as they started walking down the hall.  
  
"Yep, I'm going to be looking for something to wear tonight," smiled Accalia.  
  
"Well the teachers are going to The Three Broomsticks for a drink if you want to come..."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Who's going?"  
  
"Some of the staff and we're meeting some other friends there. One is a metamorphmagus..."  
  
"I used to know a girl metamorphmagus when I was training as an auror and as you know that went out the window. That bloody werewolf had the worst bloody timing. Anyway, what the name of this metamorph?"  
  
"Tonks."  
  
Accalia stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?"  
  
"Yes... Do you know her?"  
  
"Do I know her? Tonks! I can't believe it! I haven't seen her in like eight years! Wow! I can't wait to see her!"  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
"I really hope Remus is going to Hogsmeade," I think to myself as I walk down the corridor of the train.  
  
Wandering down the corridor my guitar case battered my legs. I really don't know why Severus had told me to bring it but I did as he said.  
  
I stroll past a compartment when I hear...him. I heard Remus' laugh ring through my ears. I smile and inhale slowly. I can smell him on the air. Werewolf senses! They do come in useful sometimes! And this time they do as the door as the compartment door opened and I have to jump out of the way.  
  
There stands Remus, leaning in the doorway. He's wearing black trousers and a burgundy coloured shirt, the top two buttons undone... he then rests his head against the doorframe smiling rather, well, cheekily if I didn't know any better. God, why does he have to do that!  
  
I hate the week before the full moon and the other week after it. I can't believe the smallest things like that turn me on so much. God, I wonder whether Remus feels like this. Um, maybe I shouldn't think about that...  
  
"Accalia, come in. It's only me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny," smiles Remus taking my guitar case from my hand.  
  
"Alright then," I say moving in to the compartment.  
  
"Professor Snape, come and sit here," smiles Hermione tapping the seat beside her.  
  
"I told you, call me Lia. Accalia at least," I smile sitting down.  
  
"I see you've got your guitar with you," says Remus as he put it up on the shelf above, opposite me.  
  
"Um, yeah," I say swallowing hard eyes travelled down to his bottom...  
  
"So you heard about the talent thing at the Three Broomsticks then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Huh? Um, no...Severus just told me to bring my guitar...Bastard! He is going to try to get me to sing!" I say realising what Severus has done.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" asks Ron.  
  
Hermione shoots him a glare and then says,  
  
"No, of course not. I'm sure she'll be brilliant, won't she Remus?"  
  
Remus's POV  
  
I hear Hermione say something but I'm too busy staring at Accalia's breasts. Damn that bloody full moon, I swear if I didn't know any better I would think I'd been thrown in a lake of testosterone!  
  
"Sorry Hermione. What did you say? I didn't hear..." I murmur.  
  
"I said Accalia would be brilliant at singing at the Three Broomsticks," says Hermione sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Definitely," I say smiling. Accalia smiles back.  
  
To kiss her again...Merlin's beard! I better not get too excited...  
  
We talk for the rest of the journey until we finally arrive at Hogsmeade station.  
  
"Where are we going first?" asks Ginny as we step off the train.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the Three Broomsticks first," says Accalia.  
  
"Want to get on the stage quickly?" says Harry.  
  
"No, according to my brother somebody I used to know is going to be there," Accalia says.  
  
"Who?" I ask.  
  
"Tonks," she replies.  
  
"You know Tonks?" I say surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story... I'll tell you later," she says.  
  
Main POV  
  
Remus and Accalia were walking down the street to the Three Broomsticks when they passed a robe and dress shop, Mage Monicas'.  
  
Accalia unexpectedly stopped and pulled Remus by the arm up to the window of the shop.  
  
"Oh Remus, isn't it beautiful?" said Accalia clutching Remus' arm tight in excitement.  
  
In the front window on a mannequin, was the most exquisite dress Accalia had ever seen. The dress was black and sapphire velvet. The top was a sapphire coloured corset and off the shoulder with long elegant black sleeves, the skirt was down to the floor, black at the top merging into the sapphire blue down to the base of the dress.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing..." said Remus earnestly.  
  
"Do you think it will suit me?" asked Accalia.  
  
"What?! I mean, yes of course, but have you seen how much it is? That's a nearly a months wages!" said Remus.  
  
"So?! I have to get it!" said Accalia disappearing off into the shop.  
  
Remus shook his head, smiling in disbelief.  
  
Five minute later Accalia reappeared with a bag.  
  
"Hope that dress is worth it," said Remus as he opened the door of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I think so," said Accalia walking past Remus as he held the door for her.  
  
Remus stopped and looked around the busy tavern.  
  
"Ah, there they are," said Remus pointing to a table in the corner.  
  
He started to walk to the table and Accalia followed behind him. There sat Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Tonks.  
  
"Ah, Remus. Good to see you. Nothing like a nice butterbeer to calm the nerves," said Dumbledore as the two sat down, "I've already got you two a butterbeer."  
  
Snape and Tonks were deep in conversation and didn't notice when Accalia sat down opposite them.  
  
"Pink hair, Tonks. Pink! You never change!" said Accalia loudly to get Tonks attention.  
  
"Who do you think...? Accalia? Oh my God! Accalia!" squealed Tonks leaning over the table pulling Accalia in to a hug.  
  
As Accalia leant over the table Remus glanced down at her bottom. As he looked back up Dumbledore smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"What?" Remus mouthed innocently.  
  
The two women broke the embrace and sat down  
  
"Accalia, I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in, what, eight years? When you had to stop Auror training because..."  
  
Accalia silenced Tonks as she shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Because what?" enquired Remus sipping his butterbeer.  
  
"Um...She got wizard flu?!" blurted out Tonks quickly.  
  
Accalia looked at her exasperated.  
  
"Ooh, that can be horrible if you get it that later in life. You're supposed to have when you're young, aren't you Albus?" said Remus.  
  
"Yes, you are but not everyone is the same," said Dumbledore convincingly, "Why don't Remus and I get another round?"  
  
"But..." stuttered Remus  
  
"Come along, Remus," said Dumbledore rising from his seat.  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
"You haven't told him!" exclaims Tonks.  
  
"Keep your voice down! No, not yet..." I snap.  
  
"Not ever!" snaps Severus.  
  
Tonks and I looked at Severus in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?" I ask.  
  
"Well, you don't need to tell Lupin...that you're a..." says Severus.  
  
"A werewolf. You can say it Severus. Saying isn't going to make me transform and bite you in the privates!" I scoff.  
  
Tonks stifles a laugh.  
  
"Plus I'm not very happy that Tonks knew you and about your condition all this time and didn't tell me!" says Severus almost sulking.  
  
"She told me not to. I would never break Accalia's confidence," says Tonks sincerely.  
  
"Just going to go to the, well you know," murmurs Severus heading off towards the toilet.  
  
Tonks watches him leave and then turns back to me,  
  
"Come on, spill,"  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"You and Mr R J Lupin!" says Tonks rather loudly.  
  
"Shhhh. There's nothing to 'spill', Nymphadora!" I say.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she moans.  
  
"Sorry..." I smile.  
  
"So, back to you and Remus..."  
  
"There is no me and Remus!"  
  
"Come off it! Did you see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him?"  
  
"We're just friends..."  
  
"Who fancy the pants off each other?"  
  
"Tonks!"  
  
"I'll shut up if you can look me in the eye and swear that there is nothing between you and Remus..."  
  
Tonks looks at me expectantly. I look at her but then groan, holding my head in my hands.  
  
"Ha! I knew you liked him!" says Tonks in triumph.  
  
"I don't just like him," I mumble into my hands.  
  
I look up to see Tonks looking at me confused.  
  
"I think I'm in love with him."  
  
Tonks stares at me stunned.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Deadly."  
  
Remus's POV  
  
Albus and I must have been waiting for at least ten minutes.  
  
"It's probably busier because of this talent show on today," say Albus.  
  
"Yes, probably," I say in agreement, "Accalia is supposed to be performing something."  
  
"Really...?" says Albus coyly.  
  
I hate it when Albus like this, he can be rather young at heart sometimes. Rather annoying really.  
  
"What are you implying, Albus?" I ask.  
  
"You and Accalia have become good friends," he states.  
  
"Yes, and..."  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
"I can see it's not just lust..."  
  
"Albus!"  
  
It is quite disconcerting hearing Albus talk about this kind of thing.  
  
"You should tell her..."  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"That you love her..."  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"It's really not that hard to see...if you know what to look for."  
  
All of a sudden masses of Hogwarts students came rushing through the doors of the tavern.  
  
"Welcome one and all to The Three Broomsticks. Today in honour of our favourite day on the wizarding calendar, Halloween, we are holding a special talent contest," announced Madame Rosmerta, "So if everybody would like to take their seats, we'll get started."  
  
Main POV  
  
First up were Draco Malfoy and his two cronies did a rap that sounded rather like Eminem's The Real Slim Shady but was called The Real Draco Malfoy.  
  
Quite rightly Hermione, Harry and other students that lived in the muggle world were in fits of laughter and as Malfoy finished he looked rather confused.  
  
Ginny sang a song for Harry, who coincidentally went bright red as Ron gave him a glare somewhere in between shock and immense anger.  
  
"I take it Ron didn't know about Harry and Ginny," whispered Accalia to Remus as he sat down.  
  
"Obviously!" said Remus raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Right, who's going to be next?" said Rosmerta stepping back onto the stage.  
  
"Accalia Snape!" shouted Tonks standing up pointing at Accalia.  
  
"Tonks!" exclaimed Accalia.  
  
"Yeah! Come on!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Everybody in the tavern started agreeing and before Accalia knew it Tonks had handed her the guitar.  
  
"Fine," said Accalia rising from her seat.  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this!  
  
I sit down on the stool, checking my guitar is in tune.  
  
As I look out into the expectant crowd I see Remus. He winks at me in encouragement.  
  
I tap on the enchanted microphone to check the sound.  
  
"Um, I'm not really too sure why I'm doing this but seeing as I'm up here I might as well so... I'm going to sing a song that I wrote very recently and hope you like it," I say apprehensively.  
  
I hit the first chord on my guitar and glance at Remus. He looks at me again in encouragement, I relax slightly and sing into microphone.  
  
I've never written a love song  
  
That didn't end in tears  
  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
  
If you can replace my fears  
  
I need your patience and guidance  
  
And all your lovin' and more  
  
When thunder rolls through my life  
  
Will you be able to weather the storm?   
  
I look at Tonks' and she gives me that stupid two thumbs up thing she does. I roll my eyes and almost laugh but then I remember the song.  
  
There's so much I would give, baby  
  
If I'd only let myself  
  
There's this well of emotions  
  
I feel I must protect  
  
But what's the point of this armour  
  
If it keeps the love away, too?  
  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
  
Than live without any scars  
  
Baby, can I trust this?  
  
Or do all things end?  
  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
  
Again and again and again   
  
Remus says something to Dumbledore and he seems to nod in agreement. Remus turns back to the stage and we make eye contact.  
  
Okay this is it, he has to know...  
  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
  
Can you share all the pain and happy times?  
  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life   
  
Halloween   
  
Accalia's POV  
  
Remus hasn't spoken to me all day, well since Hogsmeade anyway. He must think we are just friends...Damn it! Why did I have to push him away?  
  
At the moment Tonks and I are getting ready for the Halloween ball.  
  
"What colour do you think I should have my hair?" calls Tonks from the bedroom.  
  
"Anything but pink!" I call with a laugh, stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, but what colour would go with my dre..." Tonks stops dead as she turns to face me,"Accalia!"  
  
Main POV  
  
"What?" Accalia asked.  
  
"Bloody hell, Accalia, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Tonks.  
  
"So do you..." Accalia says sincerely.  
  
"Come off it, compared to you...In that dress and your hair is amazing!"  
  
Accalia wore the dress that she had bought earlier that day and her black hair was curled in the style of the 1950's. Her eyes were dark with a smoky effect and rouged lips.  
  
"Blonde!" said Accalia suddenly as she finished clasping a gold crescent moon shape pendent around her neck.  
  
"What?" enquired Tonks as she changed her hair from blue spikes to green curls.  
  
"Have your hair blond. Long and curly," stated Accalia.  
  
"Like this?" said Tonks scrunching her nose up as her hair changed once more.  
  
"Yes, that's it! You look wonderful!" cried Accalia.  
  
"Really!?" asked Tonks looking in the mirror.  
  
"Severus will love..."  
  
"Oh no! No way! Don't you dare try and set me up with your brother!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just because...I don't like Severus in that way."  
  
Suddenly there was a crashing noise from outside in the corridor.  
  
Accalia peeked out of the door to find Snape dusting himself off.  
  
"Bloody cloak. I'll have to shorten it. Where's my wand?"  
  
It was by her door so she picked it up.  
  
"It's here, Severus!" said Accalia.  
  
"Thankssss..." said Severus his eyes widening, looking straight past her.  
  
"What?" enquired Accalia looking behind her, "Tonks?!"  
  
Tonks had morphed her face slightly like Marilyn Monroe's and her breasts had increased in size immensely more than filling the emerald gown she was wearing.  
  
"Well Severus, are you going to be a gentleman and escort me to the ball?" said Tonks walking up to Snape. "Uh, yes. Of course!" said Severus as Tonks linked her arm in his.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure she doesn't like Severus like THAT!" murmured Accalia following after her brother and her friend.  
  
Remus's POV  
  
"Hold still, Professor!" snaps Hermione as she combs my hair.  
  
"Seriously Hermione, I really don't see why this is necessary," I complain.  
  
"You want to look nice, don't you?" said Ginny as she looked through my wardrobe.  
  
"That is a bit of an invasion of privacy!" I say trying to see what Ginny is pulling out of the closet.  
  
"Nonsense!" snaps Hermione, rather violently pulling my face back to look at her.  
  
"Here we go! Let's get you into this!" says Ginny laying a tuxedo on the bed.  
  
"No way! I haven't worn that since James and Lily's wedding. I can't fit into that!"  
  
"Rubbish! Now get in that bathroom and put this on!" says Ginny forcefully, almost punching the suit into my chest.  
  
"Fine! I'm not going to argue with two teenage girls on a mission!" I say disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Whoo! I'm all written out... for about two minutes anyway! Well actually I won't update till at least Monday evening as I'm going to be away but I might still be able to write if I can use another computer. Anyway I just thought I'd tell you the song is actually by Pink. It's called Love song and it is on her Try This album. And it's not actually the whole song if you hear it or find the words for it cos the last bit didn't really go with the situation...I'm babbling. I'll shut up now... Oh, and one more thing! Once again I'm a bit stuck on what to happen next. I've got a few ideas but any ideas I will be thankful for.  
  
Thanks  
  
Read and Review! 


	8. Halloween Part 2

Chapter 8: Halloween Part 2  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
There was a time  
  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
  
When you found me  
  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun  
  
I walk into the hall looking rather stupid when I follow Severus and Tonks feeling like a outsider as they stroll into the great hall, arm in arm.  
  
I suddenly hear squeals from beside me as Ginny and Hermione run up to me.  
  
"Accalia, you look amazing!" exclaims Ginny.  
  
"So do you. And Hermione, has Ron seen you yet because you'll have him on his knees!" I say.  
  
"Wait until you see Remus, he looks ten years younger!" says Hermione.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" I ask teasingly.  
  
"You'll see in a minute. He's arriving with Harry and Ron," says Ginny.  
  
I need to tell you  
  
How you light up every second of the day  
  
But in the moonlight  
  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay   
  
Remus's POV  
  
"Come on Remus! Stop pissing around with your jacket!" snaps Ron as we rush down the corridor.  
  
"Language!" I snap light-heartedly.  
  
"Yes, Professor!" says Harry mockingly.  
  
"Watch it Mister Potter! He might take house points away!" exclaims Ron jokingly as we finally reach the hall.  
  
"Right. Where is my lovely girlfriend and my LITTLE sister?" says Ron eyeing Harry, emphasizing the word little.  
  
"Get over it Ron!" snaps Harry looking around the hall.  
  
Ron searched the hall with his eyes then saying,  
  
"Ah, there they are with... Bloody hell! Is that...?"  
  
And I can't explain  
  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away  
  
It's that feeling I get about you deep inside   
  
"Accalia," I whisper.  
  
She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I mean that dress looked amazing in the shop but on her...she looks incredible.  
  
And I can't describe  
  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away  
  
The way you look tonight   
  
Accalia's POV  
  
With a smile  
  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
  
In all honesty  
  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start   
  
Hermione and I are at the punch bowl when Ginny appears up behind us.  
  
"The guys are here. Wait until you see Remus," says Ginny pulling me by the sleeve.  
  
"Mind my dress!" I say trailing after her.  
  
"Does my Ron look sexy?" says Hermione as we travel across the hall.  
  
"Ewww," says Ginny, "That's my brother you're talking about! He's not sexy, now Harry...that's a different matter!"  
  
"What makes you think I'm bothered about how Remus looks?" I ask.  
  
Ginny and Hermione both stop and look at me and then ahead of me.  
  
"What...? Is that Remus?" I ask as I stare at this gorgeous man in amazement.  
  
"He kind of looks like a blond James Bond!" says Hermione.  
  
"Who?" asks Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry," I say, "It's a muggle thing!"  
  
And I can't explain  
  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away  
  
It's that feeling I get about you deep inside  
  
And I can't describe  
  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away  
  
The way you look tonight   
  
But Remus does. He does look like James Bond in the black tuxedo he's wearing and his hair loosely gelled back. He almost looks like he did in the wedding picture that I had seen. He's gorgeous...even more so.  
  
Main POV  
  
"Ask her to dance," said Harry as he held Ginny close to him.  
  
"I don't know..." Remus murmured.  
  
"Come on! You're acting like a teenager!" said Ginny.  
  
"You would know!" Remus smiled.  
  
"She'll say yes," stated Ginny, "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Alright, I will," said Remus rising from his seat.  
  
At the same moment Accalia was talking to Hermione as Ron stuffed his face with food.  
  
"How can you put up with that?" asked Accalia.  
  
"Sometimes I really don't know!" said Hermione watching Ron pick up a handful of peanuts.  
  
When Hermione turned back to Accalia she stopped dead looking behind Accalia. Accalia turned around to see Draco Malfoy sauntering over to them.  
  
"What does he want?" groaned Hermione.  
  
"Why Accalia, may I say you look beautiful tonight?" drawled Malfoy smarmily.  
  
"Feel free...Um, was there something you wanted Mister Malfoy?" asked Accalia.  
  
"I was going to ask you to dance," grinned Draco.  
  
"As much I would love to, I'm afraid I'll have to decline," said Accalia sarcastically.  
  
Draco looked her rather angrily before leaning in and whispered into her ear,  
  
"I really think you should dance me because I'm sure you wouldn't want me to share your little secret with the whole hall," whispered Draco silkily.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about..." Accalia murmured.  
  
"Oh really?...She-wolf!" spat Draco softly. He smirked evilly as Accalia stared at him in astonishment.  
  
Hermione watched them in intrigue as Accalia and Malfoy talked in hushed voices and then in surprise as Accalia followed Malfoy to the dance floor.  
  
"Where's Accalia?" asked Remus as he found Hermione.  
  
"She's dancing..." murmured Hermione.  
  
"Oh," said Remus.  
  
"...With Draco Malfoy!" she finished, looking at Remus.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Remus as he watched Malfoy with his arm wrapped tightly around Accalia's waist.  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
"How did you find out?" I asked Draco while we dance.  
  
"I heard Professor Snape and Dumbledore talking..." he replies.  
  
"How? Where?"  
  
"They were talking in Professor Snape's office..."  
  
"You were eavesdropping?!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes, you were! I can't believe you could be so underhanded!"  
  
I draw out away from him but he pulls me back into his body.  
  
"I would do as I tell you if you don't want me to tell your lover boy..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Professor Lupin? But I suppose you two deserve each other... I really can't see how anybody can like someone like him. Disgusting werewolf!"  
  
"He's ten times the man you'll ever be!" I say loudly pulling myself from his arms and rushing from the hall.  
  
Remus's POV  
  
I see Accalia rush from past me nearly in tears and Draco Malfoy smirking evilly as he watches her leave the hall.  
  
I march up to him, livid, trying my best not to hit the little bastard.  
  
"What did you say to her?" I spit angrily as I grip his throat and the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Remus, what do you think you are doing?" I hear Albus bark from behind me.  
  
"He upset Accalia..." I growl gripping his throat tighter, "I'll ask you again, what did you say to her?"  
  
"Ask her," Malfoy rasps before pulling himself from my grasp.  
  
"Fine, I will!" I snarl turning to leave.  
  
"I doubt that she'll want to see YOU!" croaks Malfoy rubbing his neck.  
  
I suddenly feel an arm across my chest. I turn to see Snape literally looking down his nose at me.  
  
"If anybody is going to see her it will be me, her brother, not an old werewolf!" Snape sneers before disappearing out of the hall.  
  
Main POV  
  
"I can't believe he would have the nerve to say that about Remus," muttered Accalia as she paced her room.  
  
All of a sudden there was a sharp knock at the door.  
  
"Accalia, are you there?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you want Severus?" asked Accalia.  
  
Snape tried to open the door but Accalia had put a strong spell on it and though he could try, Snape would not be able to over power Accalias' will to keep the door locked.  
  
"Are you alright? Re... Lupin said you were upset," said Snape through the door.  
  
"I'm okay," lied Accalia.  
  
"Come on, let me in! I'm not going to talk to you through a door!" pleaded Snape.  
  
"Fine."  
  
And with that the lock on the door clicked open. Snape found Accalia sitting on the end of her bed.  
  
"Accalia...What happened? Did Draco Malfoy say something?" asked Snape as he sat down beside her.  
  
"He knows," she said simply.  
  
"H...How?" he whispered understanding what she meant.  
  
"He overheard you and Albus talking in your office."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?" snapped Accalia rising from her bed, "Malfoy is going to hold this over me for as long as I keep it a secret."  
  
"I can tell him not to tell anyone..."  
  
"Come off it! He's a Malfoy! Maybe I should tell..."  
  
"No! No, you're not telling anyone!"  
  
"Why not? Are you ashamed? Ashamed of me?"  
  
"No...of course not...I just..."  
  
"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes... You don't anyone to know because it might make YOU look bad!"  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions!"  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
Accalia grabbed her cloak from a hook on the wall.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Snape.  
  
"I'm going for a walk...And don't you dare follow me!"  
  
Remus's POV  
  
"I hope that Accalia is okay," I mutter out loud as I arrive back at my room.  
  
What did that little bastard say to her? I really could have swung for him back there. I walk over to the window. It's a clear night, the stars are out and half moon is shining brightly.  
  
I breathe onto the window steaming it up and as I wipe it away I see a cloaked figure out on the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
The light breeze blows the person's hood off...  
  
"Accalia..."  
  
She looks so beautiful but... she's crying. Snape must have said something to her. He was supposed to be comforting her but instead she's outside walking in the cold.  
  
I close my eyes running my hands through my gelled hair that soon comes loose, when I open my eyes again she's gone.  
  
A few minutes later there is a soft knock at the door.  
  
Accalia's POV  
  
The light breeze blows my hood down as I walk the paths of the Hogwarts grounds, the gentle wind dries the tears on my cheeks.  
  
I really don't know why I cry so much. It doesn't...help anything. Oh, here they come again!  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I see a dim candle light coming from, what I recognise, as Remus's room.  
  
I've decided, I'm going to see him.  
  
Before I know it I am standing outside his door. I inhale deeply and gently tap on the door.  
  
I hear footsteps and the door opens.  
  
"Accalia?" says Remus surprised.  
  
"I don't where else to go. You're the only one I can talk to," I say sincerely.  
  
"Come in," he says softly.  
  
I finally updated! Does a little dance! Okay calm down...but yay! Still working on my GCSE's but I'm on study leave soon so... Well, I know I'm supposed to be studying but you're allowed to have a bit of fun because amazingly I do enjoy writing this!  
  
All right, down to business. The next chapter could make it go up to an R but it doesn't have to as a friend and I have thought of how I could have that scene and it would still have all the feelings and everything without being too graphic! I know it could be so well...amazing if I can get it right! If anybody has any ideas it will really help! Any input will be brilliant!  
  
Oh, and the song is called The Way You Look Tonight by Elton John. Don't ask me why but I just heard it on the radio and it just fitted with the story...Don't you think?!  
  
Thanks  
  
Read and Review! 


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations  
  
Main POV  
  
Accalia entered Remus's room slightly apprehensively as she took off her cloak and placed on a couch in the corner of the room.  
  
"I..." began Accalia and Remus together.  
  
"Sorry...You first," smiled Remus.  
  
Accalia looked at Remus and decided that she had to say something,  
  
"I really don't know why I came here but I know one thing, I can't do this any more..."  
  
"What?" asked Remus confused.  
  
"Pretend...that we're just friends," sighed Accalia.  
  
There was a pregnant pause as Remus stared at Accalia incredulously.  
  
"Remus, I can't deny it anymore..." began Accalia finding hard to look Remus straight in the eye, her eyes darting around the room, "I have, uh, feelings for you – much more than friends.  
  
Her eyes suddenly locked with his, once again.  
  
"Say something, please..." Accalia whispered not breaking eye contact.  
  
"I know we are more than friends," exhaled Remus running his hand through his hair, "But I can't... I can't let us be anymore than that."  
  
"W...why?" stuttered Accalia as she watched Remus set down on his bed.  
  
"Because of me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"That's the point!" Remus rose from the bed and moved over to the window, leaning his forehead onto the windowsill, "No one understands! What it's like to be me... for me to live in this bloody... body."  
  
"I want to understand..."  
  
"You want to understand? Nobody can. People have said they did. James, Sirius said they did but they had no idea...No idea," murmured Remus resting his head on the cold window.  
  
"Remus..." whispered Accalia moving up behind him.  
  
"I don't want you to feel sorry for me," said Remus turning round to face Accalia.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"I think you should go," muttered Remus gently pushing past Accalia to open the door.  
  
"Remus..." murmured Accalia in protest.  
  
"Go!" cried Remus as he grabbed her right arm. Accalia suddenly cried out in pain.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Remus releasing Accalia's arm.  
  
"It's nothing," lied Accalia clutching her arm.  
  
"It can't be nothing," said Remus as blood seeped through the sleeve of Accalia's dress.  
  
"Let me see," said Remus gently shutting the door and moved towards Accalia.  
  
Accalia let Remus gently pull up her right sleeve to reveal several cuts that covered her arm.  
  
"Merlin..." murmured Remus looking at her arm, "Accalia? How...Why? Have you done this to yourself?"  
  
"Well, um...No but..." mumbled Accalia.   
  
"Let me see your other arm," said Remus forcefully.  
  
"What? No!" protested Accalia pulling herself from Remus's grasp rushing over to the open door.  
  
Remus was too fast and slammed the door shut, standing protectively in front of it.  
  
Accalia walked up close to him and looked up at him.  
  
"Let me pass," snapped Accalia through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not before you tell me how you did that and let me see your other arm," said Remus standing his ground.  
  
"No!" snapped Accalia.  
  
"Right, then," began Remus taking hold of her left arm, "I'll just have to look for myself!"  
  
"Ow, Remus you're hurting me," complained Accalia.  
  
Remus began tugging up her left sleeve to reveal yet more cuts just beginning to heal. Accalia closed her eye knowing what he was about to see,  
  
"Accalia, how did you do this? Why would..."  
  
Remus stopped dead and Accalia cautiously opened her eyes. Remus was staring at her bite scar, his eyes wide. He then looked back up at Accalia in disbelief.  
  
"You see... I do understand, a lot more than you ever thought," said Accalia softly.  
  
Remus traced his fingers over Accalia's scar sending shivers down her spine as she watched him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" enquired Remus in a low voice staring into Accalia's eyes, his hand still on her arm.  
  
"I'd just met you. I hadn't even told Severus..."  
  
"When... How?"  
  
Accalia pulled herself from Remus's grasp tugging her sleeve down. She took Remus's hand and led him to the couch in the corner. They both sat down and Remus gazed at Accalia intensely.  
  
Accalia inhaled deeply and began the story of her trip to the Human Elves of the West, throughout her story Remus held her hand tightly.  
  
"And that's what happened..." finished Accalia.  
  
"Merlin..." whispered Remus, "Wait...Is that why you were dancing with Malfoy? He found out?"  
  
"Yes... He's going to blackmail me for as long as it is a secret but I don't know if I'm ready to tell everybody..." said Accalia standing up.  
  
"You can't let him do this to you..."  
  
"I know! But what can I do?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"Remus?" began Accalia sitting back down, "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yes, of course..."  
  
"There's something else that happened and I haven't told anyone before. I have to tell someone because it's been eating me up for eight years and I want to tell you."  
  
"Only if you are sure."  
  
"Extremely sure."  
  
Remus looked at her expectantly. Accalia glanced down at her lap and then back up at Remus.  
  
"Okay, well, I went on the trip with a friend, a boyfriend in fact, his name was Tristan Davies. Anyway when I was attacked, I know this sounds stupid now, but we didn't know that it was a werewolf that attacked me and when I arrived back in Diagon Alley I lived my life as normal until..."  
  
Accalia felt the tear well up in her eyes. Remus saw this and clasped her hand tightly in his.  
  
"Go on," whispered Remus reassuringly.  
  
"Until the next full moon, I transformed and it might have been alright if Tristan hadn't decided to come round and surprise me..."  
  
Accalia sighed once again and stared up at the ceiling. Moving her head back down to face Remus and closing her eyes she told Remus the one thing that had been destroying her for eight years.  
  
"...Then I might not have killed him."  
  
Remus stared at Accalia in astonishment and as she opened her eyes Remus saw a single tear fall down her cheek. Accalia was amazed, as Remus's hand did not move from hers.  
  
"Is...is that what you meant? When you said you didn't want to hurt me?" asked Remus shakily.  
  
Accalia nodded looking down into her lap. Remus placed his large hand under Accalia's delicate chin and pulled her face up to look at him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," said Remus intensely as Accalia rolled her eyes, "It wasn't!"  
  
Remus almost shouted it at Accalia. She looked at him in surprise. Accalia had never heard Remus raise his voice so...heatedly.  
  
"Do you really think so?" whispered Accalia.  
  
Remus placed both his hands on Accalia's arms making her look directly at him.  
  
"Of course! You didn't know it was going to happen. I know what it's like, not being able to control it. You can't blame yourself, you can't..."  
  
Remus was suddenly cut short as Accalia quickly leant forward and pressed her lips against his. Remus stiffened in surprise and Accalia sensing this, pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Accalia feeling just slightly embarrassed.  
  
After the initial shock, Remus body got its feeling back.  
  
"No..." he whispered, his hands still on Accalia's arms, "There's nothing to be sorry for..."  
  
Remus knew he had to say it otherwise he never would and he knew he would regret not telling her.  
  
"Accalia..." whispered Remus sliding his hand up to her neck, his thumb brushing across her cheek.  
  
Accalia smiled nervously, her body trembling. Remus was staring at her so intensely, his normally soft amber eyes were full of fire and passion.  
  
"Accalia Snape, I've been wanting to say this to you every day since I met you. I love you."  
  
Accalia almost choked on her own breath, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she whispered,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I've been in love with you ever since I met you. I know it might sound stupid, I mean we've only known each other a month but...  
  
Once again Accalia silenced Remus, this time by her slender finger covering his dry lips.  
  
"Remus..." whispered Accalia softly, smiling at Remus. Remus watched Accalia curiously as she slowly covered his hand with hers, pulling his rough hand to her lips and kissed his palm, "I love you too."  
  
"Really?" choked Remus mirroring Accalia's earlier words.  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," said Accalia smiling.  
  
I have updated at bloody last! I'm still revising for my GCSE's but I am already on the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon! About the next chapter... it will have 'it' (I'm not a prude cos I say 'IT'!) in it but I do think it is important to the story and it definitely won't be horribly graphic, in fact I reckon it will quite beautiful... Okay what am I on? Getting all mushy! Anyway I hope I haven't lost any of my readers cos I haven't updated! Any ideas and suggestions are completely welcome and get ready for the next update!  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK 


	10. The Nearness Of You

This is it, this is THE chapter...  
  
Chapter 10: The Nearness of You  
  
Main POV  
  
Remus's grin spread from ear to ear. Unexpectedly Accalia rose from the couch where they had been sitting and taking Remus's hand led him to the middle of the room, candles lined the room softly lighting it up.  
  
Remus smiled at her curiously as she stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Kiss me," whispered Accalia smiling coyly.  
  
Remus didn't need to be told twice so wrapping his arm round Accalia's slender waist, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Accalia knee's literally weakened as Remus kissed her hungrily. Accalia wrapped her arm round Remus's neck and moaned against him as Remus searched for access into her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Without warning Accalia pushed Remus on to the bed.  
  
"What the...?" exclaimed Remus sitting up.  
  
Accalia advanced on Remus and straddled his hips.  
  
"Oh, that's how it's going to be, is it?" said Remus smiling coyly.  
  
"What can I say? It's the wolf in me," growled Accalia smiling wickedly.  
  
Remus's large hands slid down to Accalia's well-rounded hips. Accalia pulled Remus by his black tie to kiss her again. Accalia drew back from him and Remus watched, running his hands up and down the sides of her waist, as she tugged at his tie, which came off in one swift motion.  
  
Accalia helped Remus quickly cast off his black tuxedo jacket and unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt, moving her head down to gently kiss Remus's unshaven jaw. She then softly sucked his neck making him moan, the sound coming from deep in his throat.  
  
Remus fell back onto the bed taking Accalia with him, her supple breasts pressing against his hard chest. Accalia ceased her kissing and sat up gazing down at Remus. Accalia's hand travelled to the buttons of his shirt but Remus suddenly stopped her, taking hold of Accalia's arm.  
  
"You don't have to do this," stated Remus.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Accalia stunned.  
  
"What I just said. You don't have to anything you don't want to," said Remus  
  
"I know that I haven't got to do anything, but I also know what I want...and I want you," whispered Accalia leaning down and tenderly kissed Remus, "I love you, Remus, I love you so much."  
  
Remus let go of Accalia's arm and watched her apprehensively as she undid the buttons of his shirt... to reveal a white vest.  
  
"Right, um, Remus. You're thirty-eight, not eighty-three! Nobody wears vests," smiled Accalia stifling a laugh.  
  
"What? But it's cold outside at the..." Remus began explaining until Accalia unexpectedly slid her cold hand under his vest.  
  
Remus sat up and looked at Accalia in surprise, his eyes wide. Accalia grinned audaciously as she pulled Remus's shirt off discarding it onto the floor and then wrenched the vest, up and over his head and thrust it aside, also onto the floor.  
  
Accalia surveyed Remus's chest and then looked at him seriously,  
  
"How could you think I wouldn't want this...You?"  
  
"Look at me Accalia," said Remus covering Accalia's hand that was on his chest, "Why would anybody want me?"  
  
Accalia pushed Remus back onto the bed.  
  
"I'll tell you, shall I?" whispered Accalia as she kissed Remus on the lips,  
  
"You're kind."  
  
"Oh, great!" muttered Remus.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Accalia playfully. Remus raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.  
  
"You're funny...sometimes!"  
  
"You're smart."  
  
"You're extremely handsome..."  
  
Accalia ran her hand through the sparsely laid hairs on Remus's chest, she heard Remus's breath quicken as she did.  
  
"I like the colour of your hair..., head and chest!"  
  
She then traced her fingers over the faded scars, and some new cuts, that covered his rather muscular torso.  
  
"I adore your chest," whispered Accalia.  
  
She leant down and placed a soft kiss on one of the healing cuts on Remus's chest. Remus took a sharp intake of breath. Accalia immediately sat up.  
  
"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" whispered Accalia apologetically.  
  
"No!" said Remus sincerely. He placed his hand behind Accalia's neck and sat up to kiss her, "Don't stop."  
  
Accalia looked at Remus slightly hesitantly before leaning down to kiss him on the neck. Remus growled gutturally as Accalia placed soft butterfly kisses everywhere she touched, travelling down his chest until she reached the brim of Remus's trousers.  
  
Accalia looked up at Remus who was panting hard. She glided up on top of him and kissed him on the jaw.  
  
"I like the effect I have on you," Accalia whispered in to Remus's ear.  
  
Accalia suddenly squealed as Remus flipped her over onto her back and pinned her to the bed. Still breathing heavily Remus growled,  
  
"We'll just have to find out what effect I have on you!"  
  
Remus hastily captured Accalia's lips and kissed her zealously. Accalia promptly arched her back into Remus as he started to suck on her neck and then her exposed collarbone.  
  
"Remus..." whispered Accalia as Remus reached behind her back and unzipped the back of her dress.  
  
He slowly slid Accalia's dress down her arms, pulling it down over her breasts, stomach, her hips, her thighs and legs. Whilst Remus did this Accalia watched him, not breaking eye contact with him as he let her dress fall to the floor.  
  
Remus kneeled at her feet and stared up at Accalia. Accalia smiled slightly uncomfortably and breathlessly. Remus brushed his large hands over her thighs, onto her hips covered tantalisingly with black silk underwear. He then noticed a more prominent scar among the others, about five inches long that fell across the left side of Accalia's flat stomach.  
  
Accalia noticed Remus looking at her scar on her stomach and breathed,  
  
"That's from the werewolf as well."  
  
Remus looked back up at Accalia, her ample breasts heaving, up and down, constrained by her black silk bra. Her long, ebony hair was tousled, spread over the linen pillows and several strands lying on her shoulders.  
  
"You're so beautiful," gasped Remus as he began bringing himself up to cover Accalia with his firm body.  
  
Remus travelled up her body leaving sizzling, hot moist kisses on her stomach, finally reaching to suck on Accalia's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Remus..." sighed Accalia her hand buried in Remus's hair.  
  
Accalia slid her hand down Remus's well-built waist to reach the buckle on his belt and began undoing it.  
  
Remus rolled onto his back taking Accalia with him. Accalia whipped the belt from his trousers as she straddled him and began undoing the zip that was retraining his excitement that was pressing into her thigh.  
  
"You know...I haven't made love...in eight years," breathed Accalia pulling Remus's trousers off his legs leaving him in his maroon boxers.  
  
"Ha! That's...nothing...Fifteen...years!" breathed Remus.  
  
"Really?" asked Accalia surprised.  
  
"Well, I mean I have done stuff on my own but..." began Remus before Accalia shoved her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Too much information Remus!" smiled Accalia laughing slightly.  
  
Accalia stopped immediately as she noticed Remus's bite scar on his right calf.  
  
"Is this where you were bitten?" Accalia whispered running her fingers over the outline of the scar.  
  
"Yes," answered Remus shivering slightly, "I was ten years old."  
  
"That must have been really hard."  
  
"It was, at first, but then I came to Hogwarts and met two of the best friends I would ever have."  
  
Accalia smiled gladly.  
  
"And now I have another best friend, in fact you're much more than that."  
  
Remus once again sat up and kissed Accalia hungrily, running his hands through her hair. He turned her onto her back, quickly unhooking the clasp of her bra.  
  
"How fast are you?" exclaimed Accalia.  
  
"Werewolf reflexes," said Remus, "Plus, I couldn't wait to have you any longer."  
  
Remus slipped the straps of Accalia's bra down her arms and discarded it, it accidentally catching on the table to the side of the bed.  
  
Accalia laughed as her bra swayed on the handle of the drawer. Turning back to Remus she looked into his eyes, they were filled with lust and longing.  
  
Accalia opened her mouth to say something but before she could Remus took hold of one of her erect nipples with his mouth, softly biting and licking it vigorously. She let out a low whimper, ripples of pleasure rolling down her body, while Remus began kneading her other breast with his large hand.  
  
Remus's hands glided down Accalia's waist to the band of her underwear and his fingers curled around the fabric of the garments on her hips. Accalia moved her body accordingly to help Remus as he slid the silk down her thighs and off at the tips of her toes.  
  
"You're even more beautiful than I ever imagined," whispered Remus skimming his hands over Accalia's skin, taking in every bit of her.  
  
Accalia kissed Remus eagerly and wrapped her left leg around Remus's waist. She hooked her nimble toes under the waistband of his boxers and looked into Remus's eyes as she pulled the material down and off his lower body.  
  
Accalia glanced down and then back up at Remus. He was just as big as she thought he would be especially when she felt his excitement brush the inside of her thigh. Accalia moved several strands of dark blonde hair that hung over Remus's eyes and placed her hand on his jaw.  
  
"Make love to me, Remus," whispered Accalia brushing her lips against his, softly bucking her hips against him.  
  
Remus's hand travelled down to Accalia's bottom and squeezed it gently, moving her into an improved position. Locking eyes with each other, Accalia held her breath in anticipation and as Remus slowly entered her, they both exhaled together in release.  
  
"I've waited so long for this, I've waited so long for you," whispered Remus stroking Accalia's long hair.  
  
Remus moved with Accalia once, twice, three times as Accalia rocked against him in unison. Accalia felt Remus move inside her, the exquisite feelings coursing through to every nerve ending in her body, pulsating out from her increasingly burning core.  
  
Remus loved the feeling of her, tight around him, milking him for everything he had. The sound of Accalia's throaty moans and low whimpers filling the air just drove Remus even wilder as she pressed her body against him. Accalia wrapped her other leg around Remus's waist.  
  
"Faster, Remus. Oh, harder...Remus...Please!" cried Accalia.  
  
Remus more than obliged, gripping onto Accalia's buttocks firmly. Accalia cried out in bliss as he pounded into her. She gripped on to Remus's strong shoulders with her small hands in pure pleasure. Remus knew that he would have bruises on him but he didn't care as he began to push Accalia and himself over the edge.  
  
The couple were brought together as one, climaxing in ecstasy. Remus threw his head back whispering Accalia's name over and over again at the same time as she called out his name into his shoulder. Waves of unadulterated bliss flowed through their, still joined, bodies that were glistening with sweat.  
  
Remus slowly rolled off Accalia, lying down beside her pulling the thin white sheets of the bed over his and Accalia's bodies, which were still damp with sweat.  
  
The pair lay together breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. Neither spoke for a few minutes as their bodies pulsated with heat and satisfaction.  
  
"That was amazing," whispered Remus catching his breath, his dark blond hair stuck to his forehead.  
  
"Fantastic," sighed Accalia, crumpling the sheets between her fingers.  
  
"Mind-blowing..." Accalia and Remus said together.  
  
They both turned and looked at each other. Remus found Accalia's hand and squeezed it tightly in his, gently kissing her fingertips.  
  
Accalia smiled and pressed her body into Remus's, resting her head on his chest. Remus wrapped his arms around her, pulling Accalia even closer into him.  
  
"Accalia?" whispered Remus.  
  
"Mmmmmm," murmured Accalia questioningly, intertwining her leg with Remus's.  
  
"I love you," said Remus.  
  
Accalia lifted her head from his chest and looked at Remus.  
  
"I love you too, Remus Lupin," said Accalia smiling. She pulled herself up and kissed Remus softly before returning her head to his chest. Accalia listened to Remus's heartbeat as her hand passed over his chest, stroking it adoringly.  
  
Remus breathed in Accalia's scent, intoxicating was the sweet perfume on her body and in her hair and pureness of the heat radiating from her skin.  
  
And they stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other's arms, completely spent and in the most perfect bliss.  
  
Well there you go, love it or hate it? I can't wait for the reviews for this, I hope I have put you off reading any further. I have decided not to put up the rating up, as I don't think this is that bad, is it? Again, if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, any ideas will be very welcome   
  
I'm gonna see Harry Potter POA tomorrow! Yay!   
  
Thanks,  
  
Read and Review  
  
Helen88UK   
  
6th June - Sorry I haven't actually updated, just put some things right such as spelling and tenses. Sorry to get your hopes up. Next chapter coming soon. I am writing in between revising so will take longer but soon I'll have loads of time so I will sit in the sun writing it, if I can borrow a laptop off someone! 


	11. Disturbing The Peace

I have decided to do the chapters in the future in the main point of view because, for one, I think it is easier and two, I wanted to establish the feelings of the two central characters and I think I have sufficiently done that so I thought I would just get on with the story from now on. I think now you know how the characters feel about each other, and you will see it through their actions as well.   
  
Chapter 11: Disturbing The Peace  
  
Main POV  
  
It had just turned three in the morning when Accalia and Remus awoke to a loud thumping on Remus's door.  
  
"What...?" mumbled Accalia not fully awake but then groaned at the loss of contact as Remus's arm suddenly disappeared from around her waist.  
  
"Who is it?" called Remus sitting up. He then quickly grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around his body.  
  
"Harry," came a voice from outside the door.  
  
Accalia sat up quickly and locked eyes with Remus as he turned to look at her.  
  
'Harry?!' mouthed Remus, eyes wide.  
  
Remus glanced at the door and back at Accalia before saying,  
  
"Just a moment Harry."  
  
"What are we going to do?" whispered Remus staring around at the clothes strewn across the room.  
  
"Accio Clothes," whispered Accalia. Hers and Remus clothes flew into her hands. She then pulled the curtains shut that hung from the four-poster bed. Remus stood surprised before Accalia stuck her head through the curtain.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go and answer the door!" she whispered smiling.  
  
"Glad you're keeping a straight mind, I was panicking..." whispered Remus.  
  
"I could tell..." Accalia smiled as Remus quickly kissed her and opened the door.  
  
Harry stood in his Quidditch pyjamas and robe, breathing slightly faster than usual and looking rather worried.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" asked Remus when he saw Harry's expression.  
  
"Professor Snape has got everybody in the castle up and out looking for Accalia. She's gone missing," explained Harry.  
  
"Oh..." said Remus smiling.  
  
"You don't seem very concerned," said Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Come on Harry! She's mature adult, I am sure she's fine," said Remus.  
  
"You're probably right but still...You should come and help us look for her. You know what Snape is like," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the great hall," smiled Remus.  
  
Closing the door Remus turned back into his room and Harry walked off down the corridor.  
  
"I didn't think Remus would sleep in the nude..." thought Harry before shivering at the thought.  
  
"That was close..." sighed Remus before stopping abruptly...  
  
"Not really,"mumbled Accalia climbing out from the curtains, doing up the buttons of Remus's shirt that she had slipped on.  
  
Accalia did up the last button of the shirt and looked up at Remus. Remus was smiling slightly lustfully, his eyebrows raised and his eyes looking Accalia up and down.  
  
"What?" smiled Accalia innocently.  
  
Remus's shirt hung loosely over Accalia's petite but perfectly curved figure. He swallowed hard and then advanced on her, engulfing her in his arms and kissing her passionately.  
  
They both fell back on to the bed, Remus's hands travelling all over Accalia's body.  
  
"Remus!" exclaimed Accalia in surprise, "What's got into you?"  
  
"You. You've got under my skin, into my mind, heart and soul," breathed Remus gazing into Accalia's eyes.  
  
Accalia smiled as Remus's large hand glided up her thigh,  
  
"Remus...You are supposed to be getting dressed to go and find me..."  
  
"Mmmmm,"agreed Remus, his hands resting on Accalia's middle," What are you going tell Severus?"  
  
"Well, I could..." began Accalia smiling, circling her finger on Remus's chest, "I could tell him that the one person he dislikes the most," Accalia kissed Remus on the lips, "has had his evil way with his innocent little sister."  
  
"Don't you even dare," smiled Remus, "Plus you're hardly innocent."  
  
"I know it, you know it but I don't think Severus even noticed I was a grown woman until he saw my bra on my bed the other day! He probably thinks I'm still a virgin!" laughed Accalia.  
  
"We both know that's definitely not true!" smiled Remus wickedly.  
  
"Come on," said Accalia sitting up, "Time to face the music, as they say."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Remus sitting up, "You mean tell people? About us?"  
  
"No! Not just yet. I want to keep it our little secret until we're ready, now's not the time," reassured Accalia finding her underwear and pulling it on, "But until then, I thought we'd have some fun."  
  
Remus stood up behind Accalia and once again enveloped her in his strong arms. He softly kissed her on the neck. Accalia turned her head and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Come on," Accalia repeated handing Remus his trousers, "Let's go."  
  
--  
  
Remus and Accalia walked to the great hall both a little apprehensive, Remus for having to explain why it took him so long to get there and Accalia to tell, or rather lie, about her whereabouts.  
  
"What are you going to say?" asked Remus.  
  
"I'll deal with it when the time comes," replied Accalia.  
  
"Right...Better come up with something quick then," said Remus uneasily as they walked through the large doors of the great hall.  
  
Severus Snape stood at the front of the hall, the whole teaching staff and the fifth and sixth years standing around him.  
  
"I want the entire castle and the grounds searched. No place left unturned," announced Snape.  
  
"I don't think that going to be necessary," called Accalia over the crowd.  
  
"Accalia? Accalia!" exclaimed Snape making his way through the circle of people.  
  
Snape wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been? I have been so worried. Where were you?" said Snape in one breath.  
  
"Severus...I...I can't breath," murmured Accalia, her voice muffled by his chest.  
  
There was quiet laughter heard from the students. They were surprised by how a normally wooden, unemotional Professor Snape was capable of showing such... affection.  
  
"Sorry, but I was so worried, you just disappeared," explained Severus, "Where were you?"  
  
"I went...for a walk and before I knew it I had walked to the border of Hosmeade. You know how I get, I loose track of time. I got back...and saw Remus by the entrance of the school. He told me what was happening. I didn't think you would get so worried. I am a grown woman, you know?" clarified Accalia.  
  
Snape eyed Accalia and Remus suspiciously before saying,  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience Albus, the students can return to their beds now."  
  
"Right, everybody back to bed and have a good nights sleep...well what's left of it," said Dumbledore ushering the sleepy and rather annoyed students out of the hall.  
  
"At least its Sunday tomorrow, we can have a lie in," said an exhausted looking Ron.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione yawning.  
  
Snape watched the students and the teachers, including a reluctant Remus, leave before turning back to Accalia,  
  
"Right, I want the truth now. Where were you?"  
  
"What? I already told you Severus," said Accalia.  
  
"I know you're lying. Accalia, this is very out of character for you. You wouldn't find me doing anything like what you have just done in front of the whole school," ranted Snape.  
  
"The WHOLE school wouldn't have known about me being 'missing' if you hadn't woke them up at three in the bloody morning!" shouted Accalia becoming infuriated.  
  
"I was worried! Can't a brother be worried about his little sister?" snapped Snape.  
  
"Not when his 'little' sister is a twenty-eight year old woman! I can look after myself!" fumed Accalia.  
  
"Maybe so...Then I have just made a fool of myself getting everybody up in the middle of night! Just because you go off in a...in a huff!" barked Snape sitting down on the steps up to the teachers table.  
  
"And once again I successfully make the great Severus Snape look bad!" sneered Accalia.  
  
Accalia stopped and looked at her brother. Snape sat, not moving, breathing softly with his head in his hands. She sat on the steps next to him.  
  
"Severus," whispered Accalia quietly, "I know you're just being a caring brother but you have to admit you can be a bit overbearing and overprotective..."  
  
Snape looked up at Accalia. He was about to argue when Accalia started speaking again,  
  
"I know we have hardly seen each other since Mother died, but I'm not an eighteen year old girl anymore. You've got to let me get on with my life, let me make my own mistakes."  
  
"Look what happened to you when I wasn't there. I could've..."  
  
"You couldn't have done anything to stop what happened. I've always believed even from the start, even through the hard times that it was fate that that werewolf bit me. You may not want to hear it but I know it was meant to be."  
  
Snape smiled slightly, placed his hand behind Accalia's head,  
  
"I really can't believe you're my sister. You're so brave, kind, caring, clever..."  
  
"You sound surprised!" joked Accalia  
  
"...And beautiful! You are too lovely to be my sister. You deserve to be loved by a good young man who appreciates you. Not somebody like...like..."  
  
"Like Remus..." sighed Accalia.  
  
"Promise me Accalia you'll not get involved with him...Promise me!" pleaded Snape.  
  
"I'm not going to stop being friends with him. He's such a lovely bloke if only you gave him a chance. You have to forget the past, you're not teenagers anymore.  
  
"I can't promise anything," sulked Snape reminding Accalia of when they were children when her stepfather told him off.  
  
"Well, at least be civil to him," said Accalia pulling Snape in to a hug. Snape stayed stiff for a few moments before settling in to the embrace.  
  
"You really should warn before you do that!" smirked Snape.  
  
"Time for bed I think," yawned Accalia, "Oh, by the way, do you know where Tonks is? I thought she was staying here but she didn't come and look for me, did she? Some friend she is!  
  
Accalia eyed her warily brother as he went a shade of pink at the sound of Tonks name.  
  
"Um, no...I think she went to stay at the Three Broomsticks for the night," explained Snape uneasily.  
  
"Right..." murmured Accalia doubting her brother's sincerity. Something told her that she would have to start asking Tonks some private questions next time Accalia saw her.  
  
Well that was an interesting chapter... sort of. Well what I mean is that there wasn't much Remus/Accalia stuff was there? I promise there will be a lot more in the next chapter and it will be longer as well so I hope you all will be happy! Oh and some interrogation of Tonks as well. I wonder where SHE was that night?   
  
As always please R & R and of course any ideas are always welcome.  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK 


	12. Of Interrogation and Visiting Relatives

Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it   
  
Chapter 12: Of Interrogations and Visiting Relatives.  
  
It was Monday afternoon and Accalia had just had her last lesson of the day with the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years.  
  
"I want that 5 page essay in by Wednesday. No excuses...Mr Weasley..." smiled Accalia as the class began to leave.  
  
"Yes, Accalia," chuckled Ron smiling, "Come on Mione, you'll be the one to finish it first. You can help me..."  
  
"Is that all I'm good for?" snapped Hermione annoyed.  
  
"Of course not! I think of a LOT of things you good for!" smiled Ron wickedly.  
  
"Oh Ron!" smiled Hermione shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash from outside the door and moments later a dishevelled but happy Tonks sauntered into the classroom.  
  
"Wotcher Harry!" grinned Tonks.  
  
"Hi Tonks!" grinned Harry, "You look very happy with yourself."  
  
"I'm always happy Harry!" laughed Tonks.  
  
"Okay, well, we'll see you tomorrow in Care of Magical Creatures class then," said Hermione as the trio left.  
  
"That's what you're staying here for! You're helping Hagrid teach!" smiled Accalia as Tonks took a seat on a desk.  
  
"I'm not helping him! Merely observing! I just wanted to see what it was like being a teacher!" explained Tonks.  
  
"You know it's quite funny Tonks that you of all people want to know about teaching. When we were training to be aurors you said you couldn't think of anything more boring than being a teacher!" chuckled Accalia.  
  
"A girl can change her mind about things!" defended Tonks.  
  
"Talking of changing your mind about things. I thought that you were staying here at Hogwarts last night..."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"No you didn't! When I asked Severus he said you were staying at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade..."  
  
"What? He must have got it wrong, he must..."  
  
"There's no point in denying it..."  
  
"Denying what?"  
  
"You were 'with' Severus last night..."  
  
"Well," sighed Tonks, "I was with Severus but not in the way you think! I went to see him in his room...we talked..."  
  
"And?" smiled Accalia.  
  
"This is you brother we're talking about you know! Are you sure you want hear this?" asked Tonks.  
  
"All I want to know is that my brother is happy, if this involves one of my best friends then I would like to know," explained Accalia.  
  
"Right, well... we talked and then I kissed him..."  
  
Accalia stuck her tongue out in disgust at this.  
  
"I will gladly inform that you brother is a very good kisser!" retorted Tonks matter-of-factly.  
  
"Right," murmured Accalia scrunching her nose slightly at the thought of her brother and Tonks, in fact anybody with her brother.  
  
"Nothing else happened because he was worried about you and went to check that you were alright. After half an hour he didn't come back so I just fell asleep waiting for him," clarified Tonks.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me where you were then?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe he was embarrassed..."  
  
"Why? Oh...Probably because he had a 'girl' in his room!" giggled Accalia.  
  
Tonks looked at Accalia, a smile began to form and before they knew it the two young women went into fits of laughter.  
  
As the two finally calmed down Tonks said wiping the tears from her eyes,  
  
"So where were YOU? I heard some students saying that you went missing," enquired Tonks.  
  
Accalia stopped laughing immediately and looked at Tonks,  
  
"I went for a walk, Severus pissed me off and I really don't like fighting with him so I left to let off steam and when I came back he had all the teachers and most of the upper school awake at three in the morning, ready to get out on a man hunt for me!"  
  
Tonks seemed to accept Accalia's story, much to her relief and said,  
  
"Bloody Hell! Severus is a bit protective of you isn't he?"  
  
"That's an understatement! He always has been and I expect always will be but I do hope that something or rather someone will take his mind off me?"  
  
"Maybe...If he'll let me."  
  
"He'd be stupid not to!"  
  
"I'll tell you who else is protective of you, Remus!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you ran off from the ball he nearly strangled Draco Malfoy. Had him by the neck, Malfoy could hardly breathe!  
  
"I can't believe he did that!"  
  
"Nor can I! I've never seen him that angry!"  
  
"Wow. Never knew he had in him," said Accalia amazed.  
  
"Something tells me there's a lot we don't know about the real Remus Lupin!" exclaimed Tonks  
  
The friend's embraced and Tonks set off in pursuit of Severus Snape.  
  
--  
  
Accalia began clearing her desk and was just putting some books back into the shelf when two arms seized her waist. Accalia spun around and gazed up at Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus! Seriously anybody could walk in!" beamed Accalia wrapping her arms around Remus neck.  
  
"I know," whispered Remus huskily," It's makes it that more exciting doesn't it?"  
  
Remus motioned down and claimed Accalia's lips. She moaned against him falling back in to the bookcase as he kissed her more and more passionately.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry... I didn't really see you all Sunday," breathed Accalia while Remus left moist kisses on her throat, "Severus wouldn't let me out of his sight..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," murmured Remus before stopping suddenly.  
  
"Accalia I want to say this again and again and again, so you'll never forget...I love you," said Remus lifting his head to face her, his amber eyes boring into Accalia's emeralds.  
  
"And I love you, never forget that either. Saturday night was amazing wasn't it?" whispered Accalia, her hand sliding from behind Remus's neck to cup his chiselled jaw.  
  
"This is going to sound so corny but I've never felt anything like that before, that...intense!" breathed Remus.  
  
"No, it's not corny. I know exactly what you mean, believe me I do," breathed Accalia before moving up to kiss Remus softly.  
  
"Oh yeah and Tonks told me what you did to Malfoy as well. I didn't know you had it in you," said Accalia smirking.  
  
"He got me so angry. I have never hated anyone so much. He's evil. As bad as his father," seethed Remus getting angry just at the thought of it.  
  
"Hmmm," murmured Accalia, "I kind of like you when you're angry."  
  
"Really?" smirked Remus raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh huh," muttered Accalia breathlessly.  
  
Accalia slid her hand into Remus's hand and lead him to her office. Once inside Accalia shut the door behind her as Remus sat on her desk.  
  
"I think I should thank you for dealing with Malfoy for me," whispered Accalia as she put a silencing charm on the room and advanced on a smiling Remus.  
  
--  
  
A while later Accalia collapsed down beside Remus on the large desk, breathing heavily in sync with Remus.  
  
"I can't say I've done that on a desk before," said Remus fastening his trousers.  
  
"Me neither," whispered Accalia slowly buttoning up her open shirt.  
  
"Do you know what?" said Remus sitting up, "I'm famished."  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Accalia sitting up beside him.  
  
Remus stood up and looked into a mirror by the side of the door.  
  
"Merlin!" murmured Remus running his hand through his hair.  
  
"What?" asked Accalia concerned.  
  
"Look at me Accalia," smiled Remus.  
  
Accalia looked at him. The grey from his hair seemed to be fading, the lines from his face were diminishing and his pallid skin was beginning to fill with colour.  
  
"I don't understand...You look..." stuttered Accalia stunned.  
  
"I look young again! Accalia, it's...it's you. You've made feel more alive than I've ever felt," laughed Remus sweeping Accalia up in his arms.  
  
"You're mad!" laughed Accalia.  
  
"It's true though!" exclaimed Remus kissing Accalia, "Come on, let's go get some food."  
  
Accalia walked to the door and looking back as Remus was still admiring himself in the mirror,  
  
"Get over yourself! Come on, sexy!"  
  
--  
  
Accalia held Remus's hand down the corridor, at that point she almost didn't care if anybody saw, she would gladly let the whole world know that she, Accalia Snape, was in love with the greatest man in the world, Remus Lupin...  
  
That was until Remus's hand slipped out of hers. Accalia looked down at her empty hand and then at Remus.  
  
"Somebody might see us," whispered Remus as they turned a corner.  
  
"Oh, okay," smiled Accalia.  
  
"I love you," whispered Remus.  
  
"I know. I love you too. You don't have to keep saying it," sighed Accalia gladly, "I'll never forget that as long as you're here."  
  
--  
  
Days past and it was soon November the Fifth. It was Thursday and Tonks and Accalia were having breakfast.  
  
"Passthetomatosauceplease," mumbled Tonks her mouth full of scrambled eggs.  
  
"I can see how any man would fall madly in love with you!" smiled Accalia slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Huh?" mumbled Tonks knocking over her mug of juice.  
  
"Nothing," laughed Accalia, "Here's the sauce."  
  
"Thanks. Accalia?" whispered Tonks glancing down the table, "Have you seen Remus lately?  
  
"Yes. Of course. Why?" said Accalia staring down at her plate.  
  
"He looks great! He's like, losing months off him by the day!" exclaimed Tonks, "You should here what some of the girls have been saying in the corridors. I mean he used to look older cos of the werewolf thing and all but now, he looks his age, even younger..."  
  
There were sudden screeches overhead as the owls arrived with the post. A small owl circled above before dropping a letter into Accalia lap.  
  
"Who's that from?" asked Tonks taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Let me open it," snapped Accalia breaking the seal of the letter.  
  
'My dearest Accalia,  
  
I have not written to you in months and for that I am regretful. I have received news from your cousin Arwana that you have been given the post of Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts along with Severus. I can't tell you how proud that makes me that my only daughter is working at the best wizarding school in England. I hope you are getting along with Severus, I remember when you were children, and he was not the nicest young man was he?  
  
I hope you get this letter in time as I have arranged with Albus Dumbledore for me to visit for a week. I should arrive on the fifth of November so I will see you then.  
  
All my love,  
  
Father'  
  
"Well?" asked Tonks.  
  
"It's from my Father," said Accalia slowly, "He's coming to visit and he's coming today!"  
  
"Really? That's a bit short notice isn't it?" said Tonks.  
  
"I suppose. It probably took a while to get here. He's been working in China with the Dragons," explained Accalia, "I wonder why Albus didn't tell me."  
  
"Dunno. Maybe your Father wanted it to be a surprise," said Tonks thoughtfully.  
  
"My Father is not one for surprises. Believe me! And now I've got to tell him of my... situation," fretted Accalia, "This is going to interesting."  
  
Oooooh, it is gonna be interesting isn't it? More Accalia and Remus of course! And Fireworks! Wink wink. Sorry. Lol!  
  
Thanks to everybody for their reviews, they are building up which can't be bad!  
  
Hope you like the chapter and the next one will be along very soon.  
  
R and R  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK 


	13. Fireworks: Good and Bad

Yet another chapter! They just keep coming! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13: Fireworks: Good and Bad  
  
Accalia left the hall early after breakfast and walked down the corridor to her classroom when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped suddenly and turned round.  
  
"Who's there?" she called apprehensively, "Show yourself!"  
  
She suddenly felt a presence behind her. The attacker's arm appeared around Accalia's neck. Accalia stamped on the person's foot, which loosened his grip on her neck and she elbowed her assailant hard in the stomach. As her assaulter stumbled backwards Accalia held him to the wall, her hand wrapped tightly around his throat.  
  
Accalia breathing hard looked at her attacker before quickly letting go of his neck in surprise.  
  
"Malfoy?" breathed Accalia.  
  
"Didn't see that coming..." said Malfoy.  
  
"How dare you? You can't just attack people like that!" fumed Accalia.  
  
"I thought you liked it rough," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Accalia in disgust at his words.  
  
"I've seen you with him, skulking about. Other people might not notice but I've seen or rather heard you with Lupin. It's disgusting!" snapped Malfoy.  
  
"You're the one that's disgusting! Creeping around the castle, sticking your nose into other people's business!" snapped Accalia back.  
  
"Come on, you know you are too good for him! You need a real man!" drawled Malfoy backing Accalia against the Transfiguration room door.  
  
"Remus is a real man..." spat Accalia.  
  
"Who's half wolf!"  
  
"If you're not forgetting I am too!"  
  
"Yeah," whispered Malfoy pressing his body into Accalia's, "But you are so much more appealing."  
  
Accalia groaned in revulsion and moved out from beneath Malfoy. Grabbing her arm Malfoy spun Accalia back around to face him.  
  
"Nobody walks away from me!" snarled Malfoy.  
  
Accalia raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist. Accalia was strong but Malfoy seemed to find the strength to stop her.  
  
"I don't think so," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Let go of me!" snapped Accalia.  
  
"I will but first answer me a question," smiled Malfoy evilly, "Do you actually enjoy doing it with Lupin or do you just fuck him cos you feel sorry for him?"  
  
"I don't... fuck him, we make love because I love him and he loves me," whispered Accalia slowly.  
  
Malfoy stepped backwards away from Accalia.  
  
"What?" whispered Draco losing any colour that had been in his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm in love with him," hissed Accalia intrigued by his reaction.  
  
"First I find out you're a werewolf and now...now you're in love with the person that Professor Snape hates the most in the world," smirked Malfoy.  
  
"So what are you going to do, tell everybody? Tell them then! I don't care anymore! I'll gladly let everyone know that I am in love with the most fantastic man! And as for being a werewolf...I don't need other people's approval...or even their sympathy. So fine, go and tell people..." spat Accalia boldly.  
  
Malfoy stood on the spot staring at Accalia in disbelief.  
  
Accalia walked over her classroom door and turned the handle.  
  
"And Mr Malfoy," said Accalia turning her head to him, "I really don't think you should reveal my 'secrets' because I don't think your parents and Dumbledore will be very happy to hear about how you tried to attack a teacher."  
  
Malfoy looked at Accalia angrily, his nostrils flared and his face turning red. He knew she was right. Malfoy turned on his heel and left, fuming.  
  
Accalia rushed into the room slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against the wall and holding her head, fell into tears.  
  
--  
  
Remus passed down the corridor, girls giggling as he passed. Not that he minded but he wasn't about to get big headed about it. He had all he wanted in Accalia. He'd never felt like that about anyone and he never going to give it up. One thing he needed to find out though, why was he looking and feeling young again?  
  
He walked up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and said the password. He entered the office that he had entered so many times as a teacher and a student.  
  
"Remus. What brings you into my company this lunchtime?" enquired Dumbledore biting into a cheese sandwich.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about...well you've probably noticed how I've changed over the last week," murmured Remus.  
  
"I think everybody has, especially the young women around the school," smiled Dumbledore sipping his tea, "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why?" said Remus, "Why have I started looking and, well feeling younger?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything but rose from his seat and walked over to his large bookcase that went around his office. Running his long fingers along the spine of the books that seemed to quiver under his touch.  
  
He suddenly pulled out a thin book with the title, 'Legends of the werewolf.' The book looked hundreds of years old, nearly falling apart in Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"This is an old muggle book Minerva gave me one year for my birthday. If I remember correctly it may shed some light on what is happening to you," stated Dumbledore.  
  
He set the book down on the desk and flicked through its pages.  
  
"Aha! Found it!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
Remus sat forward and listened intently as Dumbledore began reading from the page,  
  
"According to legend if a werewolf finds their true love then it is said that they begin to discover they undergo significant changes. Werewolves find that they feel less tired after transformation and begin to look their age again, even look younger..."  
  
"How come I have never heard of this before?" said Remus overwhelmed.  
  
"Like I said it is a muggle book, nobody in the wizarding world would not have taken any notice of it. Plus there was no proof, it had never happened before...till now," smiled Dumbledore knowingly.  
  
Remus stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Remus? Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No...No I don't think so," grinned Remus happily as he left.  
  
Accalia sat her desk as her sixth year class wrote down notes from a book.  
  
"This is so boring!" she heard Colin Creevey whisper to Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Shut up, Colin!" hissed Ginny, "I don't think she feels very well."  
  
Accalia stared out at the mid-morning November sky, tapping her quill on the table.  
  
"Um, Miss?" came a voice. Ginny stepped up to the desk.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh! Yes Ginny?" murmured Accalia.  
  
"I've finished," smiled Ginny.  
  
"Well done Ginny," smiled Accalia wearily.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss?" enquired Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit...tired, I suppose," lied Accalia thinking back to her confrontation with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Accalia glanced at her watch. It was the end of the lesson and she dismissed the class.  
  
Remus suddenly appeared from the behind the door.  
  
"Accalia? Are you alright?" said Remus as Accalia looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Remus..." whispered Accalia. Before she knew it Remus arms were around her.  
  
"What's happened?" whispered Remus smoothing Accalia's hair.  
  
"Malfoy...He knows...about us," sobbed Accalia, "How does he always find out?"  
  
"Because he's a rotten, meddlesome little bastard," soothed Remus, "Is...is he going to tell anyone?"  
  
"No...I put him off...I said that Dumbledore wouldn't be impressed that he attacked a..."  
  
"Attacked who?" asked Remus pulling back to look at her, "Attacked who Accalia?"  
  
"Me," murmured Accalia.  
  
"What!?" fumed Remus standing up, "He attacked you? I'll kill him!"  
  
"No, Remus don't! Please...don't," pleaded Accalia, "Just leave it. He's not worth it!"  
  
"I...I can't. He's hurt the woman I love. I'm not going to let him get away with it!" raged Remus pacing the room.  
  
Accalia grabbed Remus's arm. Remus stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Please Remus. I just want to forget about it. I won't let him ruin anything. Believe me he'll get what's coming to him, sooner or later," smiled Accalia.  
  
"Okay," smiled Remus wrapping his arms around Accalia.  
  
Remus wiped the tears from her cheeks with his large hands and kissed her forehead. They stood there silently until Remus suddenly remembered his news.  
  
"Accalia I have some remarkable news," began Remus before he explained to her what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
"Wow!" whispered Accalia smiling as Remus finished his story, "It's sound like something from a fairy-tale."  
  
"It kind of does doesn't?" laughed Remus.  
  
All of a sudden something passed or rather flew past the window, casting a shadow over the whole room. A loud roar and a thunderous thud followed, the floor and walls shaking.  
  
"No...He wouldn't..." exclaimed Accalia hurrying out of the classroom.  
  
"Who wouldn't do what?" asked Remus rushing after her.  
  
--  
  
Accalia dashed outside to see a forty-foot black dragon settled on the ground.  
  
"Yes, he would..." sighed Accalia shaking her head.  
  
Students and teachers were leaning out of windows and piling out of doors, pushing each other out of the way.  
  
"Accalia, is that..." began Remus as he ran up behind her.  
  
"Yes," sighed Accalia, "Yes, that's my father."  
  
Dismounting the great beast by a long ladder hanging from it's back was a man with untidy shoulder length black hair, splashed with grey. His eyes, hidden behind round, blue rimmed glasses, were a deep green, his nose had a slight in the middle where it had probably been broken a couple of times and a thick bristly goatee beard framed his thin lips.  
  
The man wore a shabby, black robe and cloak covered with small holes, patches of dark fabric and seemingly singed by fire. His brown leather boots were terribly worn and the once thick soles were worn down to within an inch of their life. Although he looked no more than forty-five, Accalia's father was well into his sixties.  
  
Suddenly the man lost his footing and fell five foot to the ground. Accalia ran over to him and helped him sit up.  
  
"Father, are you alright?" asked Accalia handing him his glasses that had fallen off.  
  
"Accalia?" muttered the man placing the spectacles back on his face, "Accalia!"  
  
"Why on earth did you decide to ride Lorcan all the way here?" exclaimed Accalia helping her father to stand up.  
  
"I wanted to make an entrance," he smiled.  
  
"You've certainly done that!" said Accalia.  
  
"Here he comes," sighed her father glancing behind Accalia.  
  
Severus Snape appeared through the crowd that had formed. His expression was halfway between anger and total embarrassment.  
  
"Greetings Severus," called Accalia's father.  
  
"Greetings Cassius," sighed Snape shaking his hand.  
  
"Cassius?" whispered Remus to Accalia.  
  
"Severus refuses to call him anything else. My Mother and my Father never got remarried after Severus's Father died. I suppose that's why my last name is Snape, not Nix," whispered Accalia back.  
  
"Accalia Nix..." whispered Remus under his breath.  
  
"Come on Father, let's get inside. It's freezing out here," smiled Accalia.  
  
"Everybody get back inside...Now!" barked Snape.  
  
"What about the dragon?" asked Remus as they began walking back to the castle.  
  
"Lorcan will find somewhere in the forest to stay," said Accalia, "Oh, Father? This is Remus Lupin. He teaches Defence Against The Dark Arts here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Good to meet you Remus. Cassius Nix's the name, taming Dragons is my game," said Cassius shaking Remus's hand.  
  
"Good to meet you Cassius," smiled Remus laughing nervously.  
  
"Remus! Where are we going?" laughed Accalia as Remus dragged her up the ever-changing staircases.  
  
"You'll see," grinned Remus cheekily.  
  
They finally reached a door that led to the Astronomy tower. Remus stopped outside the door and took hold of Accalia's small hand.  
  
"Close your eyes," whispered Remus turning the handle.  
  
"Remus..." whispered Accalia suspiciously.  
  
"Please," pleaded Remus with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine!" smiled Accalia closing her eyes in trepidation.  
  
Remus led her through the door.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed," said Remus as he let go of her hand.  
  
Accalia heard Remus whisper incantations under his breath. Accalia could sense light appear around her. Remus came up behind Accalia, his hand settling on her upper arms.  
  
"Can I open them now?" asked Accalia.  
  
"Yes, I think so," whispered Remus, his warm breath on Accalia's neck making her shiver.  
  
Accalia opened her eyes to see the room covered with twinkling candles, from floor to ceiling. A large couch sat in the middle of the room facing the main large window.  
  
"It's wonderful Remus," smiled Accalia.  
  
"I thought we could watch the fireworks in peace, just the two of us," breathed Remus as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Won't people wonder where we are? By people I mean my Father and Severus," asked Accalia resting her head on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Your brother will be too busy shouting at the children and your Father seemed to be deep in conversation with Albus," chuckled Remus wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"I suppose," whispered Accalia.  
  
"Talking of your Father, does he know of your lycanthropy?" asked Remus.  
  
"Um, no, he doesn't," said Accalia thoughtfully, "I'm going to have to tell him haven't I?  
  
"I should think you'll have to," said Remus, "Let's not think about it now though."  
  
Soon the fireworks began lighting up the dark sky with colours, red dragons soared through the sky and blue fish swam through the clouds.  
  
Remus watched the colours play over the pale but perfect skin of Accalia's face, and smiled at the way her mouth curved up at the corners as she watched the fireworks.  
  
"I love you," whispered Remus resting his head on Accalia's head.  
  
"I know," breathed Accalia.  
  
Accalia felt Remus pull away slightly. She sat up straight and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked looking at the rejected expression on Remus's face.  
  
"I said I love you and you just said 'I know'!" sulked Remus.  
  
"That because I do know that you love me and you know I love you...don't you?" said Accalia sincerely.  
  
Remus didn't answer.  
  
"There are so many ways you can show that you love someone without having to say it. Like you doing this for me..." whispered Accalia glancing around the room.  
  
"I always want you to know that I love you, I'll never stop loving you," explained Remus.  
  
"I know...I love you too!" grinned Accalia, "What do I have to do...Do I need to show you?"  
  
"Depends on what you had in mind," smiled Remus audaciously.  
  
Accalia sat astride of Remus and moved closely into him, her chest pressing into his. She leant down and kissed him slowly. Accalia ground her hips into his steadily. She suddenly felt his arousal rise between her legs.  
  
"You like that, huh?" whispered Accalia into Remus's ear.  
  
"Yes..." breathed Remus gruffly his hands sliding up Accalia's back.  
  
Accalia's hand slid down to Remus's excitement that was heavily restrained by his trousers. Remus moaned deeply and slipped his hand up her skirt as Accalia slid her hand up and down his length.  
  
"Don't ever leave me," whimpered Remus kissing Accalia's collarbone.  
  
"That'll never happen, I promise," sighed Accalia her hand in Remus's hair.  
  
As the fireworks soared through the ebony sky outside, other fireworks were made inside.  
  
Another chapter finished. Did you like it? Just starting a new chapter. Should be up soon as I have more time cos I have just got one more exam left, Graphics! This chapter is one of my longest yet...I think! Over 2500 word! Right, next chapter. Interesting talks with Cassius, more Remus/Accalia and maybe another confrontation with Draco! Just thinking, it's November in the story so we'll be getting close to Christmas. Something tells me there'll be a stay at Grimmauld Place in store. Oh, the fun and the drama to be had!  
  
Thanks again,  
  
R and R  
  
Helen88UK 


	14. Let The Truth Be Known

Chapter 14: Let The Truth Be Known.  
  
It was Friday and Accalia was in her second lesson of the day with the seventh years when Cassius decided to visit her.  
  
"Don't mind me. Just come to see my lovely daughter teaching," smiled Cassius sitting down in a chair at the side of the classroom.  
  
"Thank you, Father," smiled Accalia embarrassed.  
  
"Now, can anybody tell me the incantation for transforming a lion into a throne," asked Accalia looking around the classroom.  
  
As normal only Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Anybody else...? Go ahead Hermione," sighed Accalia.  
  
"The incantation is Leomagestum," stated Hermione knowingly, or so she thought.  
  
"That is not exactly right..." murmured Accalia.  
  
Suddenly Ron fell off his stool, crashing heavily onto the ground. The whole class started laughing. His head appeared a moment later peeking over the desk.  
  
"Hermione...got something...wrong!" stuttered Ron, his eyes wide.  
  
The whole class began laughing even harder as Hermione went red.  
  
"That's enough!" laughed Accalia, "I'm sorry Hermione but the incantation is actually Leomagestunum."  
  
"Oh," murmured Hermione embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. Everybody makes mistakes... Yes Mr Malfoy?" sighed Accalia as Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
"I have a question," smirked Draco.  
  
"Yes...well? Is it relevant to this lesson?" sighed Accalia.  
  
"Not really. But you should answer it shouldn't you? Being a professor," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Fine. Go on then," smiled Accalia falsely.  
  
"If two werewolves have sex and then have a baby... does it become a werewolf as well?" sneered Malfoy smiling evilly.  
  
"Why...why do you want to know?" said Accalia calmly, "Why ask me?"  
  
"I just thought you would know..." grinned Malfoy wickedly.  
  
"If you read your textbooks you would know that you have to be bitten by a werewolf to become one," smiled Accalia coolly, "So there is your answer."  
  
"Right I want everyone to follow me outside for a demonstration where I can show you the Leomagestunum spell," said Accalia as the students stood up.  
  
--  
  
"You're a very good teacher," said Cassius to Accalia in her office after the lesson.  
  
"Thank you Father," smiled Accalia.  
  
"You handled that young man Malfoy very well. His father is in Azkaban, you know, awaiting the dementors' kiss," stated Cassius.  
  
"I heard something about it from Remus," said Accalia clearing her desk.  
  
"Remus? Oh yes! He's the werewolf isn't he?" muttered Cassius sitting down.  
  
Accalia stopped what she was doing and sat down next to her father.  
  
"Father...He's not the only werewolf in the school," swallowed Accalia.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Um, yes there's one other..." whispered Accalia, "Me."  
  
Cassius sat there for moment before uttering,  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? Is that all you are going to say?"  
  
"Look, don't be angry with me Accalia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I sort of already...knew..."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Accalia standing up, "What do you mean sort of? Who told you? Severus?"  
  
"Your aunt Mabel," said Cassius get to his feet.  
  
"That can't be. She died twenty years ago," said Accalia puzzled, "I was bitten only eight years ago. How?"  
  
"Merlin! I told your mother we should have told you," muttered Cassius pacing.  
  
"Told me what?" asked Accalia.  
  
"Come and sit down Accalia and I will tell you everything," said Cassius sitting back down.  
  
--  
  
Remus sat at his desk as his class sat silently writing everything they knew about vampires. The trio sat at the back quietly chatting. Remus wouldn't have minded if he hadn't heard Accalia's name spoken.  
  
"She can't be, Hermione, she can't be a werewolf! She doesn't look like one and if you haven't noticed she hasn't missed any lessons around the time of the full moons," whispered Harry.  
  
"I suppose, but why would Malfoy ask her that?" retorted Hermione.  
  
"Cos he's a bastard!" hissed Ron.  
  
"Excuse me you three at the back but can you get on with your work rather than sit there gossiping," said Remus getting up.  
  
"Sorry Professor," muttered Hermione along with apologetic mumblings from Harry and Ron.  
  
Remus walked over to the trio's desk and said,  
  
"Hermione? Can you watch the class for a little bit for me? I need to go and see someone. Make sure no one starts any trouble."  
  
"Of course Professor Lupin," smiled Hermione.  
  
And with that Remus made his way to Accalia's classroom. Though he knocked on the door no answer came. He had stepped through the door, scanning the area when he heard voices from the office. Remus knew it was wrong but as he moved to the door he couldn't help but put his ear to the door and listened.  
  
"Well Father? What do I need to be told?" said Accalia.  
  
"Accalia, do you know what your name means?" began Cassius.  
  
"No...I asked Mother once but she just changed the subject..."  
  
"Your name means 'She-Wolf'..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you were born Aunt Mabel came to see you with your Grandmother. While they were there Aunt Mabel had a vision...She always had them but they never turned out to be right so we didn't take any notice..."  
  
"What did she say? It must have been important!"  
  
"She said that sometime in your future you would have an encounter with a werewolf. That it was your destiny, nobody could change your fate..."  
  
"If you didn't believe her then why call me Accalia?"  
  
"You were already called Accalia, Aunt Mabel said it was also..."  
  
"Fate! Yes, you said! I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We didn't believe it important! Look Accalia, I never thought it would happen!"  
  
"But it has hasn't it? If you had told me I could have been prepared!"  
  
"Prepared? You couldn't have stopped it!"  
  
"I know that! Father I have hated myself for eight years. If I had known I could have stopped what I did!"  
  
"What? What did you do Accalia?"  
  
"I killed someone."  
  
"Accalia...I...don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything! The Ministry of Magic ruled it as accidental death as I didn't know what I was doing but...I'll never get over the guilt, not fully."  
  
"We should have told you. I'm so sorry Accalia," whispered Cassius enveloping Accalia in his arms.  
  
Accalia sobbed into her Fathers chest. He was the only person that made her feel safe apart from Remus.  
  
"Does Severus know...that you killed someone?" said Cassius handing Accalia his handkerchief.  
  
"No...and please don't tell him," sniffed Accalia wiping her clammy cheeks, "I'll decide if or when I tell him."  
  
"Okay. I love you Accalia," whispered Cassius stroking her cheek, "My beautiful daughter."  
  
"I love you too Father," smiled Accalia embracing her father.  
  
Remus pulled his ear from the door. He stood for a second in amazement before rushing back to his classroom.  
  
Accalia was strolling down the corridor to her quarters after dinner. She had a feeling Remus was angry with her or something. Normally they stole glances and smiled at one another but today...  
  
As she walked past Remus's room she noticed light peaking through the cracks of the door.  
  
"Remus?" called Accalia knocking on the door.  
  
"What?" came very un-Remus like reply.  
  
Accalia pushed the door open and entered the room. Remus was sitting on his bed holding a picture frame.  
  
"Remus? Are you alright?" whispered Accalia resting down beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," said Remus placing the picture back by the side of his bed.  
  
"Remus, I told my father..."  
  
"Yeah I know..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Please forgive me Accalia. I couldn't help it. I came to see you and I heard voices from your office. I was going to come back later but I couldn't help but listen."  
  
"So you know...I can't believe you would listen to a private conversation."  
  
"You would have told me though...Right?"  
  
"Of course I would have! I tell you everything!"  
  
"Accalia, I've been thinking. Since I found out about what's happened to me over the last week. How come I have aged from being a lycanthrope but you haven't...?"  
  
"Oh. Well that might be the one thing I haven't told you. Not because I didn't want to it's just I didn't think it important. After I attacked Tristan I went back to stay with the elves. They used their own elvish medicine to help me. Their medicine is very different from wizarding medicine and lasts...a long time. Probably the rest of my life. That's why I recover faster after my transformations and I suppose it might have something with me staying looking my age..."  
  
"I can't believe this. I've had to live like this, in pain and alone," sighed Remus standing up.  
  
"You're not alone anymore. I promised you that," said Accalia wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"Don't do this," snapped Remus pushing Accalia away, "Maybe you do understand in some ways but in other ways you can't. You do not know what it's like waking up in the morning, doubling over in pain and not being able to move."  
  
"Maybe I don't. But I do know the pain when I transform. When my back feel like its being broken and my head feels like it's going to explode...Don't you remember what Albus told you? You will begin to feel better, and I'll be there. I want to ... I want us to be together when we transform," said Accalia walking up to Remus.  
  
"What about Severus?" asked Remus stroking Accalia's soft hair.  
  
"I'm not going to tell him," whispered Accalia resting her head on Remus's strong chest.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" whispered Remus.  
  
"I promised I would never leave you. And as long as I live you'll never be alone again," said Accalia looking up at Remus.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you," smiled Remus, "I'm there for you no matter what. I'll never give you up."  
  
"Promise?" smiled Accalia cheekily.  
  
"Cross my heart," said Remus crossing his chest with his hand.  
  
"Accalia. There might be a little problem. I think Hermione is a little suspicious of you. She was telling Harry and Ron she thought you were a werewolf," said Remus leading Accalia to his bed.  
  
"Ah. Probably something to do with the question Malfoy asked me in class," said Accalia lying down next to him.  
  
"Hermione said something about that. What did the little wretch ask?" murmured Remus as he inhaled the scent of Accalia's hair as he fiddled with it.  
  
"He asked if two lycanthropes had a baby, would it be a werewolf as well?" said Accalia amused.  
  
"Pardon?" exclaimed Remus stiffening slightly, "You're not pregnant, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not!" laughed Accalia sitting up and turning to look at Remus, "Don't worry!"  
  
"Well whenever we've made love we haven't used a contraceptive spell," said Remus also sitting up sounding slightly worried.  
  
"You didn't, I did! We may have been lost in the moment but I was still thinking about it. We've only been together for a week! I don't want little Accalia and Remus juniors running around just yet!"  
  
"Yet?" said Remus smiling.  
  
"Never say never!" smiled Accalia, her voice soft, "Wouldn't you like to be a daddy?"  
  
"I'd never thought about it before. Do you want to be a mother?" said Remus thoughtfully.  
  
"Not just yet," smiled Accalia pushing Remus back onto the bed, "But until then..."  
  
"We can have some fun!" smirked Remus cheekily as Accalia leant down and kissed him fervently.  
  
--  
  
The month passed quickly and it was soon the day of the full moon. Accalia would be able to spend some time with Remus even if it was as a wolf. She hadn't really seen him as she had spent a lot of time with her Father.  
  
Accalia had just drunk her potion and was in her room in the dungeons when Snape arrived.  
  
"Accalia, I'm afraid I can't watch you tonight. I have a...prior arrangement that I just remembered about," said Snape.  
  
"Oh. Okay Severus," mumbled Accalia not quite believing her brother, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," said Snape as he left.  
  
As soon as Snape had left Accalia grabbed some of her belongings and made her way to Remus's room.  
  
--  
  
Remus sat on the bed in his room watching the sky grow dark outside when Accalia slipped her arms around him.  
  
"Hello," purred Accalia as Remus kissed her fingertips.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," smiled Remus turning to face her.  
  
"I've missed you," whispered Accalia softly kissing Remus.  
  
"Me too...It's cloudy tonight," said Remus glancing behind him.  
  
"I hate it when it's cloudy," murmured Accalia walking over to the window, her hand still entwined with Remus's.  
  
"Hmmm," murmured Remus wrapping his arms around Accalia's slender waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
Accalia turned to Remus and began to undo his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Remus holding her arm.  
  
"You don't transform with clothes on, do you?" said Accalia bemused.  
  
"No...It's just...I've never had somebody do it for me before," said Remus.  
  
"Well you better get used to it," whispered Accalia as she resumed her undressing of Remus.  
  
The couple undressed each other caringly and then finally stood in their underwear. The clouds in the sky began to shift and the moon began to come into sight. Accalia glanced up to the moonlight and turned back to Remus,  
  
"I love you Remus."  
  
"I love you Accalia," said Remus pressing his lips against Accalia's lips.  
  
Accalia could feel her body changing but the pain seemed to become dulled, as she stayed connected with Remus. Remus moaned in discomfort, but strangely not in pain as his body altered to its werewolf state.  
  
Accalia felt herself, and heard Remus, fall the ground as she blacked out.  
  
When Accalia woke up she became aware of something nudging her and as she opened her eyes, familiar amber eyes stared back.  
  
"Remus?" she thought in her mind, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Accalia? Are you alright?" thought Remus as Accalia got gingerly to her feet, rather paws actually.  
  
"I'm fine," thought Accalia as she nuzzled into Remus neck.  
  
"I was worried," thought Remus nuzzling Accalia back.  
  
"It didn't hurt as much as it just felt uncomfortable," thought Accalia.  
  
"I actually feel quite good. I feel like going for a run!" smiled Remus, well so far as he could in his present physical state.  
  
"We can't though Remus, as much as I would like to," smiled Accalia leaping up onto the bed and laid down.  
  
Remus jumped up with her and laid down next to her.  
  
"I think you are a very beautiful wolf," thought Remus staring into Accalia's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Then I shall say that I think you're a very fine-looking wolf," thought Accalia smiling, resting her head on her front paws on a pillow.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever," thought Remus.  
  
"Like werewolves?" thought Accalia worried.  
  
"No! I mean just us two...together...in bed..." thought Remus smirking.  
  
"That I could do forever!" thought Accalia laughing.  
  
And with that they fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
Accalia woke early in the morning, the sun had just began rising. Opening her eyes they fell on the most wondrous sight. Remus lay fast asleep breathing softly, a small smile on his slightly pouted lips. His dark golden hair lay softly over his eyes. How any women could not fall in love with this man at that moment Accalia didn't know.  
  
Accalia grabbed her dressing gown from her belongings and wrapped it around her body. She walked across the room and rested on the sill of the bay window. Bringing her knees into her chest she looked back her sleeping lover and then outside to watch the sun slowly rise out of the horizon.  
  
--  
  
When Remus awoke he was upset by the space next to him until he saw Accalia over by the window. She looked so beautiful as a smile touched her full lips, her eyes closed as she breathed gently. Remus eyes wandered up her slim exposed leg and up to the curves of her hips and chest. How he loved her.  
  
Remus rose from the bed and wrapped the white sheet from the bed around his well-built waist.  
  
"Accalia?" whispered Remus.  
  
"Remus," smiled Accalia standing up, moving up into his arms, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Rested," answered Remus sighing contentedly, "Do you think I should teach today?"  
  
"Only if you're ready," said Accalia wandering over to the bathroom.  
  
"I've never been more ready for anything," smiled Remus following after Accalia.  
  
"Imagine the children's faces!" laughed Accalia as Remus turned on the shower.  
  
"Room for one more?" enquired Accalia rather cheekily.  
  
"I'll always have room for you," smiled Remus taking hold of Accalia's hand.  
  
--  
  
"Don't forget my Father is finally leaving today!" laughed Accalia as Remus wrote his lesson note on the board before his last lesson.  
  
"You know you'll miss him when he's gone!" smiled Remus while Accalia leant out of the window to look at the snow that was beginning to fall on that first day of December.  
  
"Of course I will. It's just that I haven't really got to see you. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with Father...but I have terribly missed you," smiled Accalia resting her upper body on Remus's desk.  
  
"Uh huh," muttered Remus who was more preoccupied with staring down Accalia's top.  
  
"Wha...? Remus John Lupin! Would you please refrain from looking down my top?!" gasped Accalia in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh! Um Accalia...it's not my fault! You know what it likes after the full moon plus you must realize the effect you have on me," exclaimed Remus realising what he had been doing.  
  
Accalia just laughed, "Believe I perfectly understand!"  
  
Soon came the sound of voices as the students made their way to their lessons.  
  
Accalia leant forward across the desk and softly holding his chin she kissed Remus full on the lips. Resting his forehead on Accalia's Remus whispered,  
  
"I never get tired of that!"  
  
"Me neither. I'll see you later," breathed Accalia with satisfaction before again kissing him tenderly.  
  
Remus watched after Accalia as she strolled over to the door, her hips mesmerising him as they femininely swayed. He never thought he could be that happy, he was so glad Accalia had come into his life. Remus knew he could never live without her.  
  
Accalia glanced back at Remus and smiled. He looked so content in himself and right there and then Accalia promised herself she would never let anything or anybody spoil it.  
  
The students went quiet as Accalia opened the door.  
  
"Accalia? Are you teaching the lesson today?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh no! I am afraid I'm too busy," smiled Accalia, "He's waiting inside."  
  
"Who?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Professor Lupin," smirked Accalia as she began walking down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Harry rushing into the classroom closely followed by the rest of his classmates.  
  
"Good morning class," smiled Remus as the students stared at him in amazement, "Stop gawping you lot and sit down."  
  
"Wasn't it a full moon last night Professor Lupin?" enquired Hermione.  
  
"Yes it was, Hermione. Why do you ask?" smirked Remus enjoying the pupils' reactions.  
  
"Um, no reason..." murmured Hermione looking down at her desk as Remus began his lesson.  
  
Great another chapter done! I think just one more chapter before Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Let's just say things are going to happen! Things like doors being left unlocked and interesting stupid drunkenness. That is going to be so much fun to write! ;)  
  
Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK  
  
Don't forget read and review!   
  
24th June - Sorry but I haven't updated. I will update either tonight or at the latest tomorrow morning! I have found a way to break up my story when I change scenes in the chapters so people won't be so confused! 


	15. Departures, Dementors and Seasonal Dwell...

I like this chapter, I hope you like it to   
  
Chapter 15: Departures, Dementors and Seasonal Dwellings.  
  
"Bye Dad," said Accalia hugging her father.  
  
"Goodbye Love. I've thoroughly enjoyed my visit," said Cassius.  
  
Cassius gazed up into the sky and let out a low whistle. Moments later Lorcan rose out of the forest, soared over Hogwarts and finally settled on the ground making the ground quake.  
  
"Good boy," whispered Cassius patting the dragon on its snout.  
  
"Farewell Cassius," said Snape frostily.  
  
"Farewell Severus," replied Cassius holding out his hand.  
  
Snape reluctantly gave Cassius his hand to shake it.  
  
Cassius once more embraced Accalia and whispered into her ear,  
  
"You look after yourself and that man of yours..."  
  
Accalia stopped breathing as she took in what her father had just said.  
  
"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone. I am so very happy for you Accalia," whispered Cassius.  
  
"How did you know?" whispered Accalia pulling away to look at him.  
  
"In your eyes. I can see the love in your eyes when you look at him. A father notices these things," smiled Cassius kissing his daughter on the forehead.  
  
And with that Cassius mounted the dragon.  
  
"Fly Lorcan, fly with the wind," called Cassius lightly kicking the dragon.  
  
Lorcan spread his wings wide and took off. Cassius looked down and waved. Accalia waved back as her father flew off into the distance.  
  
"What did Cassius say to you?" enquired Snape as they walked back to the castle.  
  
"Nothing much," smiled Accalia, "He just said to look after myself."  
  
"How was last night?" asked Snape.  
  
"It was alright actually," smiled Accalia.  
  
"So you're teaching today?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Just wondered. That reminds me who's teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts today?"  
  
Accalia froze just outside the doors and looked awkwardly at Snape.  
  
"Who's teaching?"  
  
"Um, well you see..."  
  
"Who is teaching the class Accalia?"  
  
"Remus?!"  
  
"Lupin? How...? He's not fit to teach! He'll be falling asleep...There'll be havoc! I'm going to see Albus about this!" fumed Snape turning down to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" called Accalia after him before making her way to the DADA classroom.  
  
--  
  
"Accalia! What can I do for you?" smiled Remus as Accalia rushed through the door.  
  
"My brother is on the war path! I don't think he's very happy that you're teaching a day after the full moon," said Accalia.  
  
"Ah," murmured Remus, "Draco Malfoy? Where's Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Just then Tonks crashed through the door and fell on top off Accalia.  
  
"Seriously Tonks! You really should look where you are going!" exclaimed Accalia rising to her feet, brushing herself off.  
  
"Sorry but I couldn't help it," gasped Tonks out of breath also standing up, "AWOL Dementors. Three of them. Came out of nowhere! They've surrounded Malfoy."  
  
"Why didn't you stop them?" exclaimed Remus dropping his quill on the desk.  
  
"They're too strong! I tried but I've never been good at the Expecto Patronum spell!" snapped Tonks.  
  
Accalia rushed to the window and stared out at the edge of the forest. Three large Dementors had encircled Draco Malfoy whom was on the floor. Accalia looked down. They were just one floor up. She only heard Remus shout her name as she jumped out the window. She landed hard, on the grass and set off on a run towards the Dementors.  
  
Remus hurried to the window, "Stupid woman! What the hell does she think she's doing?"  
  
All of a sudden Tonks pushed past him and too, jumped out of the window.  
  
"Tonks!" shouted Remus.  
  
"She's gonna need help!" shouted Tonks back as she sprinted after Accalia.  
  
"Women!" sighed Remus before also leaping out of the window.  
  
The whole of the class bounded to the window and gazed out on the spectacle that was about to unfold.  
  
Moments later Snape and Dumbledore appeared in the room.  
  
"Where's Lupin?" snarled Snape.  
  
"He went out the window," said Ron simply before turning back to watch.  
  
--  
  
Accalia stopped about forty metres from the edge of the forest. She really had no idea why she was doing this. Ever since many Dementors went AWOL after the Second War, there had been few sightings of them but when there had been, the Dementors were told to be extremely more powerful once not under the control of Azkaban.  
  
The Dementors circled around the unconscious Malfoy. Feeling the presence of Accalia two of them halted abruptly and turned their heads a hundred- eighty degrees to face her.  
  
Although Accalia couldn't see their faces she had the sick feeling that they were smiling at her. Her eyes widened in dismay as they began gliding towards her. Accalia's hand slipped into her robe pocket and pulled out her wand. Her heart was pounding into her ribcage as she held her arm in front of her.  
  
She could see her breath turn to ice in front of her. Time seemed to slow. Accalia tried to find her voice but it seemed stuck in her throat. Suddenly pounding footsteps suddenly filled her ears, then voices.  
  
Tonks shouting her name.  
  
Somebody sobbing, "Tristan! What I have done?"  
  
"I'm sorry but your mother died early this morning," said a low, sombre voice.  
  
"Accalia Snape, I've been wanting to say this to you every day since I met you. I love you."  
  
But at that last voice her eyes flew open, the two Dementors where soon joined by the third.  
  
"Expecto Patronum," exclaimed Accalia slightly regaining her ability to speak.  
  
A faint light appeared from the end of her wand before quickly disappearing again.  
  
From nowhere a strong arm reached around Accalia's waist, the other stretching up her arm to her hand. Accalia knew that touch only too well.  
  
"I'm here," whispered Remus in to her ear.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" roared Accalia finding a new strength just as the Dementors loomed above her.  
  
A blinding light shot from the wand, two large wolves, black and white, materialized out into a mist. The Dementors stopped almost dead, trying hard to break through the barrier. Accalia could feel the power waning and obviously Remus did too as he held onto her tighter. The wolves merged together to form an even larger silver wolf, which snarled and snapped at the Dementors.  
  
The three Dementors slipped backwards, the wolf apparition repelling the creatures away forcing them to flee into the forest. The light disappeared from the end of Accalia's wand, and she groaned as she fell back into Remus.  
  
"Is she alright?" said Tonks running up to them.  
  
"I'm okay," croaked Accalia before closing her eyes.  
  
"You better go and get Malfoy," whispered Remus tearfully stroking Accalia's hair and scooping her up into his arms, "Don't you dare leave me Accalia, don't you dare."  
  
Tonks glanced back at Remus questioningly but then turned and made her way over to Malfoy and checked his pulse.  
  
"He's alive...just!" said Tonks and pointing her wand at Malfoy she whispered the Mobilicorpus spell. His body rose into the air and Tonks began to dash up to the school closely followed by Remus.  
  
--  
  
When Accalia awoke she was on a bed in the school hospital wing. It was night, the room was light by a single candle by her bed. She looked to her right, the pale unconscious form of Malfoy on the bed next to her. Accalia then looked to her left. Remus sat slumped, asleep in the chair close to her bed.  
  
Accalia gingerly sat up, realising she was wearing a rather ghastly, very thin, almost see-through nightdress grabbed a dressing gown and swung her legs out of the bed.  
  
"Remus," whispered Accalia crouching down by him, "Remus!"  
  
"Accalia? Accalia! You're awake!" exclaimed Remus throwing his arms around her, "I was so worried. Don't you ever do anything like that again! That was so stupid!"  
  
"I couldn't not do anything! Remus, he could have died, or worse!" explained Accalia.  
  
"Mores the pity he didn't," spat Remus glancing at Malfoy.  
  
"Come on, you know you don't mean that," smiled Accalia.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" asked Accalia changing the subject as Remus helped her back into bed.  
  
"Only a few hours," answered Remus, "Can you remember what happened?"  
  
"Vaguely. I remember the Dementor coming towards me, I tried to speak but I couldn't, and then I could here voices," recounted Accalia as Remus sat next to her on the bed, "Tonks shouted my name, I heard myself crying when I found Tristan, the nurse telling me that my mother had died and..."  
  
Accalia paused and looked at Remus. She stroked his cheek softly.  
  
"What?" asked Remus confused.  
  
"I heard the first time you said you loved me and I realised your arms were around me, at that moment I felt there was nothing I couldn't do," whispered Accalia, "Thank you Remus, thank you for being there. I wouldn't have been able to do it with you."  
  
Accalia suddenly kissed him eagerly. Remus surprised took a moment to register the kiss but quickly melted into it, falling back on to the bed with Accalia.  
  
"Accalia..." breathed Remus sitting up, "We can't...not now...here."  
  
"You're right," whispered Accalia also sitting up, "Is Poppy in her office?"  
  
"No...I said I could handle it if anything went wrong...I trained as a healer for a while..." said Remus not understanding what Accalia was implying.  
  
"Remus?" breathed Accalia annoyed motioning her head towards the office door.  
  
"What?" asked Remus glancing at the door.  
  
Accalia kneeled in front of Remus and exclaimed impatiently,  
  
"You...Me...In that office...Now!"  
  
"What about Malfoy?" said Remus.  
  
"Fuck Malfoy!" said Accalia breathing hard.  
  
"I'd rather you'd fuck me!" smirked Remus.  
  
Accalia's breath caught in her throat in surprise, Remus never swore, "Why Mr Lupin, did you just swear?  
  
"Yes I think I did!" laughed Remus, "You're corrupting me Miss Snape!"  
  
"Let me corrupt you a little bit more," smirked Accalia leading Remus by the hand in to the office.  
  
As soon as they were inside Remus silenced the room and slammed Accalia against the door, holding her wrists above her head. Accalia's head hit the wood as Remus slid his tongue up her neck onto her jaw. She gasped as he sucked on her collarbone leaving deep red mark on it.  
  
"That's going to be hard for you to cover," smirked Remus gazing up at her.  
  
"Yes I know! Thanks for that!" smiled Accalia.  
  
Remus moved up to kiss her and letting go of her arms he wrenched the dressing gown off Accalia.  
  
"Not the nicest nightdress is it?" laughed Accalia.  
  
"It's not bad," breathed Remus gruffly staring through the sheer fabric at the curves of her hips and breasts.  
  
Accalia groaned as Remus's hands travelled up to cup her breasts through the fabric caressing them then taking one into his mouth.  
  
As Remus pressed her into the wall Accalia wrapped her legs around his waist, his arousal pressed up into the top of her thigh.  
  
Remus hands went down to his waist and began to undo his belt. He soon became aggravated as his fingers fumbled over the clasp.  
  
"Oh, fuck it!" exclaimed Remus grabbing his wand and pointed at the belt, "Restrainumoss."  
  
"Oh dear Mr Lupin. Swearing again! I might have to put you in detention!" smirked Accalia as Remus's trousers slipped down his legs.  
  
Accalia pushed against the wall forcing Remus back to sit onto the desk and causing everything on the desk to fall onto the floor.  
  
"Poppy won't be very happy," smiled Remus.  
  
"Because she'll have your sweaty bum print on her desk," laughed Accalia.  
  
They both closed their eyes as Accalia rose and settled onto Remus. He growled as Accalia slowly grinded against him.  
  
Remus sat up and pressed his lips in to her shoulder, gripping onto Accalia's hips and thrust up into her, moaning her name. Accalia let out low whimpers, which soon turned into cries of pleasure as she began to reach her climax. Remus came first followed by Accalia moments later. Both breathed heavily, Accalia resting her head on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"It just gets better," breathed Remus kissing Accalia softly.  
  
"I think you just got yourself out of detention," smiled Accalia smoothing Remus's hair from his damp forehead.  
  
--  
  
"I think you're ready to leave the hospital wing," smiled Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I was ready three days ago," smiled Accalia pulling on her cloak after being in the wing for a week.  
  
"Mr Malfoy I'm afraid is staying in here for another week," smiled Madame Pomfrey looking at Draco Malfoy who was sitting up in bed talking to brown- haired Slytherin girl, "Miss Parkinson, you've been here long enough. Mr Malfoy needs his rest."  
  
The girl kissed Malfoy on the cheek and got up, sneering at Accalia as she left. Accalia watched her leave through the door then her brother appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Accalia, you're up," said Snape gladly, "Good. Albus has called a meeting in his office."  
  
"Why?" asked Accalia sounding worried.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about... I think," said Snape  
  
"Okay. Thank you for looking after me Poppy," thanked Accalia, "Get well soon Draco."  
  
Malfoy looked at her slightly surprised before nodding in acknowledgement.  
  
"He's never going to thank me, is he?" said Accalia as she and Snape made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"For saving his life?" murmured Snape, "No, he's too proud to admit a woman saved his life."  
  
"Has he said anymore about why he was down there?" asked Accalia.  
  
"Hmmm. Stupid boy was trying to catch a glimpse of Grawp," said Snape as he uttered the password.  
  
"Grawp? Oh, Hagrid's brother!" said Accalia stepping onto the shifting stair up to the office.  
  
"Yes. The Dementors must have been in the forest hiding and when they spotted Mr Malfoy they saw their chance," muttered Snape.  
  
A cacophony of voices came from inside as they reached the door of the office.  
  
"What the..." began Accalia as Snape opened the door.  
  
Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk watching the number of people's conversations going on.  
  
Accalia recognised Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and, of course Remus.  
  
"Ah Severus, Accalia, you've arrived," smiled Dumbledore as the room went quiet, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Um..." murmured Accalia smiling nervously as the strangers, sitting and standing, looked at her, "I'm fine thank you Albus."  
  
Tonks stood up and hugged Accalia,  
  
"I'm glad you're okay. No thanks to that little bastard Malfoy!"  
  
"That's enough Tonks," murmured Dumbledore.  
  
"Why did you call us all here?" said Ron impatiently.  
  
"Well," began Tonks, "I would like to invite you all to come and spend Christmas with me at Grimmauld Place...Only if you want to though..."  
  
There was chorus of agreements.  
  
"We'd love to Tonks!" smiled a small, middle-aged red haired woman.  
  
"Really Molly?" exclaimed Tonks.  
  
"Of course! Wouldn't we, Arthur?" said the woman turning to the middle-aged red haired man behind her.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes! Yes! Definitely, Tonks!" smiled the man.  
  
"Hermione, you are going to stay as well?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Certainly! My parents are going away to Paris again. I really don't fancy seeing my Great Aunty Gladys for the second year in the row," said Hermione.  
  
"You will, won't you Remus?" asked Tonks turning to Remus.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" grinned Remus.  
  
"Accalia?" smiled Tonks hopefully.  
  
Accalia glanced at Remus, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. She looked Tonks straight in the eye,  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"This is going to be a great Christmas!" laughed Harry.  
  
--  
  
Okay. Next chapter Accalia will meet the other people that are in the room. One will play a big part over the Christmas period so... And just a question. How would they travel to Grimmauld place? By broomstick, the train, apparating? I'm confused! Christmas will probably be over 2 or 3 chapters so it should be good...I hope!  
  
I look forward to your reviews.  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK 


	16. Of Train Journeys and Arriving

Chapter 16: Of Train Journeys and Arriving  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us Tonks?" said the red haired woman glancing at Accalia after Tonks announcement, still in the office.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Molly this is Accalia Snape, Accalia this is Molly Weasley," introduced Tonks.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," smiled Accalia shaking Molly's hand.  
  
"This is my husband Arthur," introduced Molly.  
  
"You're Severus's sister, eh?" smiled Arthur.  
  
"Yes. Hard to believe I know," joked Accalia also shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank you Accalia," murmured Snape.  
  
"These two are my sons Fred and George," said Molly indicating to the carroty-haired twins behind her.  
  
"Mother, we can introduce ourselves," responded the twins, "I'm George...And I'm Fred. Entrepreneurs of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."  
  
"Charmed I'm sure," laughed Accalia.  
  
"This is another of our sons, Charlie," smiled Arthur.  
  
A young man about twenty-five, with spiked up auburn hair and had toned and muscular arms, stood up from his chair, which was slightly hidden in shadow. He wore black vest top and brown leather trousers. Accalia had felt his eyes on her as she had entered the room.  
  
"Accalia, I've heard a lot about you from your father. I've worked with him on many of occasions, though he had never mentioned how lovely you are," said Charlie smoothly, kissing Accalia's hand.  
  
Accalia blushed slightly and laughed nervously as she sensed Remus's irritation in the air,  
  
"Lovely to meet you Charlie."  
  
"Very slick," muttered the twins.  
  
--  
  
Soon it was the end of the term and on the twenty-first, the group made their way to Grimmauld Place by train. Being Christmas the train was very busy but luckily they found two compartments next to each other.  
  
"Let us in Ginny!" snapped Ron as Ginny and Hermione held the door shut.  
  
"No! This is a girls only section!" laughed Ginny.  
  
"It's a long time since I've been called a girl," smiled Molly.  
  
"You don't look a day over twenty-one!" smiled Tonks.  
  
"Thank you Tonks," laughed Molly.  
  
"Fine!" shouted Ron through the door, "We'll just have go and talk about you somewhere else."  
  
"Fine!" called Ginny back, "You just do that!"  
  
"Boys!" murmured Hermione dropping down on the seat next to Tonks.  
  
"Awww. Young Love!" joked Accalia.  
  
"Talking about love, Charlie seemed to lurve you Accalia!" implied Tonks.  
  
"Don't talk silly," dismissed Accalia.  
  
"I think he does," said Ginny, "Don't you think so Mum?"  
  
"I don't see why not, you're very lovely Accalia," smiled Molly, "I do find hard to believe you are Severus's sister though."  
  
"Half sister actually. We have the same mother but different fathers," explained Accalia.  
  
"Oh, so you're younger than him... by how much?" asked Molly.  
  
"Ten years," said Accalia.  
  
"That's why he's so over protective," said Tonks.  
  
"How do you mean?" enquired Molly.  
  
"Well..." began Tonks as she explained everything.  
  
--  
  
"What are you looking for?" snapped Ron as Fred searched through his case.  
  
"Eavesdrop Ears," said Fred simply.  
  
"A variation on our extendable ears,"said George.  
  
"You're not going to listen to their conversation, are you?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed George.  
  
"I don't think you should," said Remus.  
  
"Why not? You're not our teacher anymore Remus!" smiled Fred pulling the Extendable Ear from the case, "Loosen up a bit, Remus! Dad wouldn't mind if he was here."  
  
"But of course they made him work. A bit out of order if you ask me!" said Charlie.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Ron eagerly.  
  
"If you hush up I'll be able to hear!" snapped Fred pressing the ear onto the wall.  
  
--  
  
"How's it going with Harry?" enquired Molly motherly.  
  
"Um, good..." murmured Ginny embarrassed.  
  
"Well you know you can always come to me if you need to know anything about relationships..." smiled Molly.  
  
"Mum!" hissed Ginny completely and utterly mortified.  
  
Tonks and Accalia looked at each other and nearly burst into laughter.  
  
"Right...um," murmured Hermione trying to change the subject, "I've got a question! If you had to kiss any one guy who would it be?"  
  
--  
  
"All of you have to hear this!" exclaimed Fred grabbing a funnel shaped object from his case and attached it to the end of the ear. The men listened intently as the conversation continued.  
  
--  
  
"You first Tonks, if you had to kiss anyone who would it be?" came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Well...From experience I would have to say...Severus," said Tonks.  
  
"Ewww," exclaimed Ginny, "From experience Tonks? Tell me you haven't!"  
  
"She can't," laughed Accalia, "AND she had to tell me first!  
  
"This information can't leave this room!" exclaimed Tonks giggling.  
  
--  
  
"What a sly old dog Snape is!" remarked George, "Wish he was here now!"  
  
"What is Tonks thinking?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Shut up," exclaimed Fred as the conversation began again.  
  
--  
  
"Ginny...? It can't be Harry," said Tonks.  
  
"Um...well I hate to say it but...Draco Malfoy..." muttered Ginny.  
  
"Right...Well Ginny you have to work on your taste of men," laughed Accalia.  
  
"Hermione?" enquired Tonks  
  
"Seamus..." murmured Hermione  
  
"Finnegan? I think Hermione has to work on her taste of men too!" laughed Ginny.  
  
"Okay...Molly. You," said Tonks.  
  
"Tonks... I couldn't possibly," muttered Molly.  
  
"Don't be such a prude!" exclaimed Tonks.  
  
"Out of anybody?" murmured Molly.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"This is slightly embarrassing...Remus?" smiled Molly.  
  
Accalia looked at Molly in surprise along with the others.  
  
"Really Mum?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes," murmured Molly, "Is that bad?"  
  
"Um...no! Have you seen him recently? He's gorgeous!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Oi! You're supposed to be going out with my brother...but Remus is nice isn't he?" smirked Ginny.  
  
"Definitely!" said Tonks, "Don't you think so Accalia?"  
  
Tonks knew full too well how Accalia felt about Remus, ever since Halloween. Accalia had been sitting chewing on her finger while they had been talking. She had to admit she didn't like what they had been saying. Remus was hers. She was entirely and utterly jealous.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes. Remus is very handsome," whispered Accalia.  
  
"He's not bad naked either," thought Accalia to herself.  
  
"So you would kiss him?" asked Tonks coyly.  
  
Accalia didn't want to create suspicion so she lied and simply said,  
  
"No. I'd kiss Charlie actually."  
  
Tonks looked at her surprised.  
  
"Oh Charlie will be pleased!" smiled Molly.  
  
"Please don't tell him! None of this should leave this room understand? Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," chorused the women.  
  
--  
  
"I can't believe Ginny wants to kiss Malfoy of all people!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. You know Ginny's crazy about you," smiled Remus  
  
"Get in there Charlie!" sang the twins, "Sounds like Accalia likes you."  
  
Remus wouldn't say anything out loud but he couldn't deny he had a touch of the green-eyed monster. Accalia was his. Deep down he knew Accalia only said it to stop anybody asking questions but still...he was totally jealous.  
  
"Accalia is fit!" said Harry.  
  
"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Ron, "I mean the boobs on that woman!"  
  
"That's enough!" snapped Remus.  
  
"It's just a bit of fun!" said Harry.  
  
"You do not talk about teachers like that! Especially woman teachers. It's demeaning," snapped Remus.  
  
"Sorry Remus," mumbled Harry.  
  
"Accalia is twenty-eight, right?" asked Charlie hesitantly worried about Remus's reaction.  
  
"Yeah...I think so," said Ron, "Why?"  
  
"I'm twenty-six. I'm younger than her..." began Charlie.  
  
"That doesn't matter," said George.  
  
"I know that!" continued Charlie, "I was just thinking... wouldn't I be her toyboy?"  
  
The men snorted with laughter, except Remus, and then Ron said,  
  
"And Remus would be Mum's toyboy!"  
  
Even Remus laughed at that as the men went into hysterics.  
  
--  
  
They had been on the train forty minutes when Accalia decided to go for a wander.  
  
As she strolled down the corridor the train suddenly stalled and she lost her balance and fell forward...straight into the arms of...  
  
"Charlie?" murmured Accalia as he helped her stand up.  
  
"Accalia, are you all right?" asked Charlie still holding onto her waist.  
  
"I'm fine," mumbled Accalia glancing down at Charlie's hand that was on her waist that she began to feel gradually slide up her side. She slowly backed away from him.  
  
"I'd better get back..." murmured Accalia.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later," smiled Charlie as he headed up in the direction of the buffet cart.  
  
"See you later," called Accalia turning back to return to the compartment.  
  
--  
  
After an hour and a half on the train and another thirty minutes on the knight bus they finally arrived outside Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Everybody repeat after me," began Tonks, "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."  
  
Every person did this and suddenly a battered door emerged from between eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place.  
  
The group made their way up the stairs following Tonks. Tonks pulled out her wand and topped the door once. There were many loud metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Come inside. Quick!" called Tonks as she disappeared through the door.  
  
Once inside they all stood in the dark hallway as Tonks lit the lamps down the hall.  
  
"Who touched my bum?" exclaimed Ginny suddenly.  
  
"Oh Sorry Ginny. I thought you were Hermione," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Ewww! Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
As soon as Tonks had lit all the light the hallway was actually relatively bright. Molly made a beeline for the kitchen.  
  
"I'll make everybody a hot chocolate," she called from the kitchen.  
  
The Twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry ran up the stairs with George calling,  
  
"Last one upstairs gets the shittiest room."  
  
"GEORGE! DON'T SWEAR!" yelled Molly.  
  
Charlie chuckled and then said,  
  
"I'll carry your case up for you."  
  
"Oh... Thank you Charlie," smiled Accalia as he disappeared up the stairs. She was about to follow him when Remus grabbed her arm.  
  
"He likes you," stated Remus.  
  
"I know," said Accalia.  
  
"No, I mean he really likes you," said Remus.  
  
"Yes...I know," said Accalia.  
  
"We heard what you said...about who you wanted to kiss," said Remus.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it. It didn't mean anything!" said Accalia, "You know why I said it?"  
  
"Yes of course but...I have to admit I was jealous," admitted Remus.  
  
"You were jealous? You heard what the girls were saying about you. I felt like saying 'Stop it! He's mine. Leave him alone!' but obviously I couldn't..."  
  
"I'm yours am I?" smirked Remus moving in close to her.  
  
"You're mine, you're all mine," purred Accalia running her finger along his jaw.  
  
Remus brushed his lips against Accalia's before deepening the kiss.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that all day," breathed Remus.  
  
"Me too," whispered Accalia before kissing him softly again.  
  
"Come on. Let's go and find a room," smiled Accalia.  
  
"Together?" smiled Remus.  
  
"You wish!" laughed Accalia as she carried her guitar and Remus carried his case upstairs.  
  
--  
  
"My room's between to Hermione's and Ginny's, they're sharing, and yours," smiled Accalia as she leaned in the doorway of Remus's room.  
  
"Good," smiled Remus pulling Accalia into the room and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"You know it's going to be hard...we are not going to be able to have much time alone," said Accalia as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It'll just have to be midnight rendezvous and fleeting glances at the table at mealtimes," said Remus dramatically.  
  
"You're so daft!" laughed Accalia draping her arms around Remus's neck.  
  
"That's why you love me," smiled Remus sweeping a strand of hair from Accalia's face.  
  
"That's one of the many reasons, yes," whispered Accalia softly.  
  
"Hot chocolate is ready!" came the muffled voice of Molly.  
  
Soon a rumble of feet stampeded down the stairs.  
  
"We'd better go and join them," said Accalia motioning towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" said Remus.  
  
"What?" questioned Accalia turning back to him.  
  
"I love you," whispered Remus stepping up to her.  
  
"I love you too," smiled Accalia gazing in his eyes adoringly, "Now...I think it's time for that hot chocolate."  
  
--  
  
Aha! Another chapter. Not my best I know but I promise the next chapters will be good. It will be Tonks birthday...that will be...interesting. Lol. You might think the Charlie thing has been sorted out...WRONG! He has a lot more to put into the story! And of course there will be more Remus/Accalia!  
  
Read and Review  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK 


	17. Many Happy Returns Tonks!

Just to let you know the next chapter will be up in a matter of hours so you won't have to wait long! Enjoy this chapter!   
  
Chapter 17: Many Happy Returns Tonks!  
  
When Accalia appeared downstairs in her dressing gown for breakfast her brother and Arthur Weasley had arrived. Everybody seemed to have slept well and were very awake and talking loudly.  
  
"Morning everybody," smiled Accalia brightly, "Morning Severus. When did you arrive?"  
  
"Only about an hour ago," informed Severus as Accalia kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good morning Accalia," smiled Molly setting down a mug of coffee on the table for Accalia, "Toast?"  
  
"Oh yes please," smiled Accalia sitting beside Remus.  
  
Accalia's left hand slipped from her lap on to Remus's upper leg. Remus yelped faintly as Accalia's hand stroked the inside of his thigh.  
  
"Are you alright, Remus?" asked Ron noticing Remus expression.  
  
"Yes Ron, um...I'm fine," swallowed Remus glancing at Accalia who was smirking knowingly.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Mmmm. Very well. The bed was very comfortable, thank you," smiled Accalia quickly removing her hand from Remus's leg and sipped her coffee.  
  
"It should be, it was Sirius's," smiled Harry.  
  
Accalia nearly spat out the mouthful of her coffee.  
  
"Harry! You should have told me!" said Accalia.  
  
"I don't mind! I'm sure if Sirius was here he would be very happy to have a beautiful woman in his bed!" laughed Harry.  
  
"That sounds like Padfoot!" laughed Remus.  
  
"What's the date today?" asked Accalia thoughtfully.  
  
"The twenty-second, why?" answered Hermione.  
  
"The twenty-second... It's just...I can't help but think I've forgotten something..." murmured Accalia.  
  
Accalia glanced at Tonks who had strangely gone rather quiet and her cheeks had turned slightly pink. Accalia looked at Tonks questioningly before the sudden realisation of what she had forgotten came back to her.  
  
"Ha! I know what it is...Nymphadora Tonks! I do believe it's your birthday!" exclaimed Accalia.  
  
"Merlin, Tonks! Why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to make a fuss..." muttered Tonks.  
  
"A fuss? Tonks, tonight we are going out on the town! Anybody with me?" said Accalia.  
  
"I will," smiled Charlie.  
  
"Us too," chorused Fred and George.  
  
"And I'll make you a birthday dinner," smiled Molly.  
  
"Hermione and me will help you, Mum," said Ginny.  
  
"Hermione and I," corrected Hermione.  
  
"Whatever," dismissed Ginny.  
  
"Technically Hermione could go with you, she is eighteen after all," said Ron.  
  
"No, I don't think it's really my scene," smiled Hermione.  
  
"Remus? Severus? You'll come won't you?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Um, well I don't think it's really my scene either," said Snape.  
  
"I sort of already had something planned Tonks," smiled Remus apologetically.  
  
Accalia looked at Remus surprised. She knew he didn't need to but still...she thought he would have told her.  
  
"Oh right well, we'll just leave the old fogies to their boring old lives," joked the twins.  
  
"And feel sorry for us teenagers, being stuck here with them!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
--  
  
"Come on Accalia! It's eight o'clock!" called Tonks from the kitchen that evening.  
  
"I know that! Be patient!" shouted Accalia, "Just because you can throw anything on and look good doesn't mean everybody can!"  
  
Five minutes later Accalia appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Charlie let out a low wolf-whistle.  
  
Accalia wore a close-fitting dark indigo pinstripe shirt and hip-hugging black leather trousers with black pointed boots.  
  
"You look great," smiled Charlie standing up. He wore a deep blue shirt, the top buttons open, which were skin-tight around his muscled arms and black jeans and black shoes.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Accalia, "See Tonks. I told you could put anything on and look good!"  
  
Tonks wore a red halter neck top, faded denim skirt, pink tights and red knee high boots.  
  
"The twins are meeting us at The Leaky Cauldron. They had to sort something out at the shop I think," explained Charlie grabbing his leather coat off a chair.  
  
"Oh okay," said Tonks linking her arm in with Accalia's, "Come on Accalia. Time for some fun!"  
  
--  
  
"I can't believe you did that George!" exclaimed Tonks as they fell through the door into Grimmauld Place at one in the morning.  
  
"What? I thought it would impress her," slurred George.  
  
"It obviously didn't judging by how hard she slapped you!" laughed Charlie drunkenly slumping down into the couch in the sitting room.  
  
"Where did Fred go?" asked Accalia dropping down next to Charlie.  
  
"I think he disappeared off with that blonde," laughed Tonks.  
  
"Well he had better luck than me then," smiled George.  
  
"Who wants a coffee?" said Tonks disappearing off into the kitchen.  
  
"I wouldn't say no!" called Charlie.  
  
"Me too," called Accalia.  
  
"I'll help you Tonks," said George disappearing from the room.  
  
--  
  
"How's the neck?" asked Charlie settling back in to the couch.  
  
"It's okay I s'pose," said Accalia, "Though I don't how I let Tonks talk me into it, plus Severus will have a fit!"  
  
"Does it hurt?" asked Charlie  
  
"Only a little," replied Accalia.  
  
"Can I have a look?" enquired Charlie.  
  
Accalia looked at Charlie incredulously but then turned her back to him and pulled her hair to the side, also pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal a pewter coloured crescent moon tattoo just below the nape of her neck.  
  
"The mood charm hasn't started working yet. Wh...Why a moon?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I've always had a rapport with the moon," began Accalia, "I used to watch it through my bedroom window when I was a child, it helped me sleep, and then..."  
  
Accalia stopped abruptly as she nearly told her secret and as she felt Charlie move up closer to her. She tensed when Charlie breathed tickled the tender skin of her neck.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you how stunning you look tonight," slurred Charlie into her ear.  
  
Letting go of her hair and pulling her shirt back up Accalia turned back to look at Charlie.  
  
"Charlie, I..."began Accalia.  
  
She was stopped suddenly as Charlie roughly pressed his lips onto hers, forcing Accalia back into the couch. Accalia's eyes remained open in complete surprise and immediately sobered up before she found her strength and forcefully pushed Charlie off her. He slammed onto the floor, hard.  
  
Unlike her other encounters, mainly with Draco Malfoy, she was more at liberty to use her true strength seeing Charlie wasn't a Hogwarts student and she wouldn't get in trouble. Being a werewolf sometimes had it advantages. Accalia, in truth, could easily lift three times Charlie's thirteen stone frame.  
  
"Accalia? What the hell...?" exclaimed Tonks appearing in the doorway.  
  
Accalia quickly stood up, looked at Tonks then back at Charlie who lay sprawled on the floor and dashed from the room, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Charlie! What did you do?" exclaimed Tonks watching Accalia retreat ups the stairs.  
  
"I... I just kissed her, that's all," muttered Charlie dejectedly still sitting on the floor in surprise.  
  
"Charlie...you...you absolute idiot!" exclaimed Tonks knowing of Accalia's feeling for Remus.  
  
"Tonks?" said George as she moved past him and ran noisily up the stairs.  
  
George walked into the sitting room and surveyed the scene. Accalia rushing upstairs closely followed by Tonks and then there was Charlie on the floor in a state of shock.  
  
George laid the mugs of coffee on the table and extended his hand out to Charlie.  
  
"Looks like neither of us are having any luck with ladies tonight, eh Charlie?" smiled George pulling Charlie to his feet.  
  
--  
  
"Accalia? Accalia, are you okay? Please let me in," called Tonks through the door.  
  
She heard footsteps approach the door and the door slowly creaked open. Tonks moved into the room to find Accalia perched on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands.  
  
"Tonks. I didn't mean to hurt him. Is Charlie alright?" murmured Accalia as Tonks sat down beside her.  
  
"He's fine. All he's got is a bruised pride," smiled Tonks as Accalia looked up at her.  
  
"Accalia, I know you don't like Charlie in that way. You still like Remus, huh?" whispered Tonks pulling Accalia into a hug.  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Accalia knowingly into Tonks's shoulder.  
  
"You know Severus was rather annoyed when I told him what happened with the dementors," said Tonks as Accalia pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"What? Why, what did you tell him?" asked Accalia worried.  
  
"Just that Remus helped you," said Tonks.  
  
"Severus would have totally misconstrued that!" exclaimed Accalia.  
  
"I only told him that Remus helped you and Severus even got angry at that Accalia! Thank God I didn't tell his that Remus had his arm around your waist, his body pressed in to yours. That was intense Accalia, you must remember the Patronus you created. The wolves, it was just...amazing Accalia. There has to be something between you two, there has to!" exclaimed Tonks passionately.  
  
"I'm glad you think so Tonks because..." began Accalia.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Accalia? Tonks? It's George," came George's voice.  
  
"Come in," called Accalia.  
  
The door opened and George walked in with two mugs of coffee.  
  
"Thought you'd still like these," smiled George handing a mug to Accalia.  
  
"Thanks George," smiled Tonks, "Is Charlie still on the floor?"  
  
"No! He's gone to bed. I think you gave him a bit of a fright. Who would have known you could be that strong Accalia!" smiled George, "I'd better get to bed as well. G'night girls."  
  
"G'night George," smiled Tonks as George left the room.  
  
"Accalia, you were gonna say something?" enquired Tonks sipping her coffee.  
  
"Don't worry it wasn't anything important," yawned Accalia, "It can keep."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," smiled Tonks yawning.  
  
"See you in the morning," smiled Accalia glancing up through the window at the starry sky. 


	18. A Very Wizarding Christmas Part 1

Before I start, sorry for starting with breakfast again it just seems to happen! Lol! Hope you enjoy the story anyway!   
  
Chapter 18: A Very Wizarding Christmas Part 1  
  
For once Accalia wasn't the last down to breakfast, in fact she was down early enough to help Molly make it. When Charlie appeared Accalia couldn't think of anything to say to him but smiled apologetically as he sat down.  
  
"Could you call everybody down for breakfast, Accalia dear?" asked Molly.  
  
"Sure Molly," smiled Accalia.  
  
As Accalia entered into the hall, Charlie followed.  
  
"Accalia!" said Charlie grabbing her arm, Accalia turned to face him.  
  
"Accalia," continued Charlie, "I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking straight, I mean I wanted to kiss you but it was too fast. I know that now."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to throw you off me like that. I hope I didn't hurt you," smiled Accalia regretfully.  
  
"You're a very strong women Accalia but no, I'm okay. Think my arse is a bit bruised though!" joked Charlie.  
  
"Look Charlie before you get the wrong idea, I'm not really looking for any romantic kind of relationship at the moment. Can we just be, you know, friends?" explained Accalia.  
  
"Whatever you want Accalia," smiled Charlie.  
  
"Thanks for understanding," smiled Accalia pulling him into a hug.  
  
Unexpectedly somebody cleared their throat above them.  
  
"Remus!" said Accalia surprised pulling out of her embrace with Charlie, "I was just about to call everybody for breakfast."  
  
"Right," said Remus, his face emotionless.  
  
Accalia smiled nervously as Remus glared at Charlie. She made her way past Remus, who watched her as she moved past him and began knocking on the bedroom doors,  
  
"Breakfast's ready," called Accalia through the doors.  
  
--  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" asked Harry as they ate.  
  
"Yeah, it was great,"said Fred who had finally arrived back.  
  
"It was especially good for you!" scoffed George.  
  
"Tonks got a tattoo!" said Charlie.  
  
"Let's see!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly.  
  
Tonks pulled the collar of her pyjama top to reveal a black rose on her shoulder.  
  
"That is so cool!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Don't even think about it, young lady!" warned Arthur.  
  
"If you think that's cool you should see Accalia's tattoo!" laughed George.  
  
The whole table went silent and all heads turned to look at Accalia. Accalia, whom was starring down at the table, chuckled nervously as she raised her head slightly to meet the eyes of her incensed brother.  
  
"What?" hissed Snape, "You got a tattoo?"  
  
"It's absolutely brilliant. The moon changes colour depending on how you're feeling..." said George not seeming to realise the trouble he was causing.  
  
"A moon?" seethed Snape.  
  
"I think I'm old enough to do what I want, including getting a tattoo!" said Accalia.  
  
"Let me see it!" said Snape suddenly.  
  
"I should be allow...What?" began Accalia before stopping abruptly.  
  
"Let me see it!" repeated Snape.  
  
"It might be on her arse!" joked Charlie.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Accalia eyebrows raised.  
  
"Charlie! Shut up! It is not on my bum!" exclaimed Accalia, "You want to see it?"  
  
Snape nodded slowly.  
  
Accalia turned her back to him and lifted up her hair to reveal the now amber coloured moon.  
  
"Amber means you're nervous!" smiled Tonks.  
  
Accalia was! She was waiting for her brother's reaction plus having other people peer at you neck is rather disconcerting when you can't see their reactions.  
  
"It's...it's lovely," said Snape in a low voice.  
  
Accalia stopped dead for a moment before turning back to face her brother utterly stunned.  
  
"Eh?" was all Accalia could muster.  
  
"It suits you," smiled Snape.  
  
"Come again?" whispered Accalia still in a state of shock.  
  
"I said it's lovely," repeated Snape.  
  
"Right...er okay," mumbled Accalia relaxing slightly, "Thanks, I think."  
  
Ron and Harry once again looked at each other with eyebrows raised and then went back to their breakfast closely followed by the rest of the table.  
  
Tonks winked at Accalia reassuringly.  
  
--  
  
Accalia was sitting in her room reading when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," called Accalia placing her book on the side table.  
  
As she stood up Remus came through the door.  
  
"Remus," smiled Accalia rushing up to him.  
  
Remus pushed her away rather harshly as he walked over to the window.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Accalia worriedly.  
  
"What's happening between you and Charlie?" whispered Remus still staring out of the window.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" whispered Accalia affronted.  
  
"You heard," spat Remus.  
  
"There is nothing going on!" stated Accalia.  
  
"That's not what I saw," said Remus turning to look at Accalia.  
  
"The hug?" murmured Accalia.  
  
"Yes. 'The Hug'" murmured Remus.  
  
"It was just a friendly hug," explained Accalia walking up to him.  
  
"It maybe to you but to him... We both know he likes you. It won't be long before he tries something," said Remus sliding past her.  
  
Accalia stopped where she was and sighed knowing that she was going to have to tell Remus...  
  
"He already has,"breathed Accalia turning to Remus.  
  
Remus who'd been staring at the ground suddenly looked Accalia straight in the eye.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Remus through gritted teeth.  
  
Accalia didn't say anything.  
  
"What did he do?" yelled Remus grabbing Accalia's arm.  
  
"Ow. Remus you're hurting me," whimpered Accalia as she saw the anger in Remus's eyes.  
  
Remus suddenly realised what he was doing and let go of her arm.  
  
"Accalia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered.  
  
"It's my fault. I probably led Charlie on or something. But I want you to know that as he kissed me I pushed him off me," explained Accalia.  
  
"He kissed you?" asked Remus sounding hurt.  
  
"Yes. I didn't kiss him back though," explained Accalia.  
  
"Why not? He much better suited to you, more your age and you seem to get on well with him. Plus he's a good-looking bloke, much better than an old werewolf like me," said Remus.  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this. I didn't kiss him back because..."  
  
"Because what?" interrupted Remus.  
  
"Because he's not you!" said Accalia tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't want anybody else but you! I'll never want anybody else!  
  
Accalia could feel the first tear fall down her pale cheek. She looked at Remus whom was standing there, no emotion in his face gazing straight at her.  
  
"How can you stand there looking at me like that?" exclaimed Accalia starting to get angry.  
  
Remus didn't move or say anything. Accalia turned away from him, trying hard to calm herself. Still Remus didn't make any attempt to communicate to her.  
  
Accalia grabbed the post of her bed and nearly broke it in half as she lost her temper. She turned back to face him.  
  
"How can you stand there and say those things?" seethed Accalia, "Are you that insecure? Can't you see how much everybody loves you? How much I love you?  
  
"I know they do but..."whispered Remus trailing off.  
  
Accalia threw her head back and covered her face with her hands. She tried to hold back her tears. But she couldn't. She looked back at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Remus suddenly started moving towards her.  
  
"No..." whispered Accalia holding out her hand to stop him, "No!"  
  
"Accalia...I didn't want to upset you," whispered Remus stopping.  
  
"Well you did!" cried Accalia, "I don't want Charlie! I want you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to tell the whole world I'm in love with you and only you! I want to tell everybody that we love each other!  
  
"Why don't we then?" said Remus boldly.  
  
"What?" whispered Accalia astonished.  
  
"Why don't we tell them, tell everybody?" said Remus moving closer to Accalia.  
  
"Really? I thought you didn't want to," said Accalia as Remus brushed a tear off her cheek.  
  
"I've been an idiot, a complete idiot," said Remus, "I thought you wouldn't want to tell people because you were ashamed."  
  
"Why would I be ashamed? You have been an idiot!" smiled Accalia playfully punching his arm.  
  
"When shall we tell them then?" asked Remus pulling Accalia into his arms.  
  
"How about Christmas Day? Everybody will be in a happy mood even Severus," smiled Accalia as Remus smiled in agreement.  
  
"Talking of Christmas. I would have come out with you last night but I was getting your Christmas present," smiled Remus.  
  
"Really? What is it?" goaded Accalia.  
  
"That would be telling wouldn't it!" whispered Remus into Accalia's ear.  
  
Accalia groaned as Remus kissed the nook below her ear.  
  
"Remus," breathed Accalia, "Somebody might come in."  
  
Remus glanced passed Accalia at the en-suite bathroom door.  
  
"Nobody would come into the bathroom..." murmured Remus.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Accalia.  
  
"Ever shared a bath with someone?" enquired Remus.  
  
Accalia shook her head as Remus led her into the bathroom.  
  
--  
  
The champagne glasses clinked together as the couple relaxed in greatly foamed bath.  
  
"This was a great idea," sighed Accalia resting back in the bath.  
  
Remus groaned in agreement.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Accalia?" called Tonks's voice.  
  
"Maybe not!" whispered Accalia sitting up.  
  
"Can I come in?" called Tonks.  
  
"Er...wait a moment," called Accalia panicking.  
  
Remus calmed Accalia placing his hands on her shoulder and placed his glass on the side of the tub. He held his nose, took a deep breath and sunk under the water leaving a trail of bubbles on the surface.  
  
Accalia stared at the spot where Remus had disappeared for a moment before turning her head as Tonks turned the handle and stepped through the door.  
  
"The bubbles suit you Accalia!" laughed Tonks making Accalia stick her tongue out.  
  
"Did you want something Tonks?" smiled Accalia all to aware that Remus was under the water holding his breath.  
  
"Just to let you know we're all going out for dinner tonight so if you want to come...I can see you're relaxing at the moment so I'll leave you alone," explained Tonks.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know," smiled Accalia.  
  
"Oh Accalia," said Tonks as she was about to leave, "Have you seen Remus?"  
  
"Um...I think he said he was going for a walk. I'm sure he'll be back soon," lied Accalia.  
  
"Oh okay," smiled Tonks, "See you later."  
  
As Tonks closed the door Remus rose out of the water breathless.  
  
"Took long enough didn't you!" gasped Remus.  
  
"Sorry! She wouldn't go away!" said Accalia.  
  
"It doesn't seem fair that I'm the only one to get soaked," smiled Remus raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Fine!" smiled Accalia who promptly disappeared under the water.  
  
Remus suddenly felt Accalia's hands on his thighs.  
  
"Accalia? What are you...oh...ah," gasped Remus grabbing onto the side of the bathtub.  
  
Accalia stopped, appeared out of the water and slid her body up Remus's.  
  
"I think you should lock the door and silence the room Mr Lupin," purred Accalia into Remus's ear before vanishing back under the water.  
  
I told you this chapter wouldn't be long after the last one! Already started the next one so that should be up soon. The next chapter should be good but not for the reasons you may think!  
  
As ever don't forget to review!  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen88UK 


	19. A Very Wizarding Christmas Part 2

Chapter 19: A Very Wizarding Christmas Part 2

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" cried Ron running down the upstairs hallway banging on the doors.

Accalia opened her door as Ginny and Hermione walked past.

"You wouldn't think he was nearly eighteen would you?" yawned Ginny.

Accalia shook her head fastening the sash on her dressing gown.

"What time is it?" murmured Remus appearing out of his room.

"Eight," answered Hermione glancing at her watch.

"That's brilliant for Ron," smiled Ginny, "Last year he was up at six!"

"It's still too early," yawned Remus stretching his arms out over his head.

--

Slowly, much to Ron's and the Twins annoyance, everybody appeared downstairs.

"I think everybody's here," smiled Molly, "Go on then, kids."

Soon the sound of ripping paper and shouts of thanks were heard.

Accalia watched the teenagers smiling into her mug of hot chocolate as Ginny knocked Harry onto his back as she hugged him after opening his gift. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a G engraved into the front of a gold plate shaped in a heart.

"I love it and I love you, Harry," beamed Ginny as Harry grinned back at her.

"I love you too Gin," smiled Harry.

Accalia sighed and absentmindedly rested her head on Remus's shoulder. Remus was tempted to kiss the top of her head until he saw Tonks looking at them.

Obviously Accalia had noticed Tonks watching as well as she lifted her head from his shoulder and shifted in her seat.

"Accalia? This is for you," smiled Snape handing her a package.

Accalia opened it to reveal a plain black robe.

"Thank you Severus," smiled Accalia, "It's very…"

"Practical?" finished Remus.

"Yes! Practical, that's what it is!" smiled Accalia.

Unexpectedly Tonks and Remus stood up and made their way out of the room. A couple of minutes later Tonks reappeared.

"Accalia, I know you love that old guitar of yours but Remus and I both thought… Well you'll see," smiled Tonks as Remus entered with a guitar case.

"I wonder what they got her," said Ron brightly.

Nearly everybody looked at Ron in complete disbelief.

"What?" exclaimed Ron shrugging his shoulders.

Remus set the case on the coffee table and unclipped it. Accalia knelt down and lifted the lid of the case.

"Oh, you guys! It's beautiful!" gasped Accalia running her fingers over the guitars lustrous metallic deep purple and black surface, "It must have cost you heaps."

Accalia stood up and hugged Tonks.

"I love it Tonks, it's brilliant!" smiled Accalia

She then turned to Remus wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," whispered Accalia into Remus's ear, "You'll get your present later."

"You're welcome," smiled Remus.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Ron scrambling to his feet.

"But everybody's here who could…" began Hermione, "Mum? Dad! What are you doing here?"

Hermione's parents just smiled at her as her father handed Ron a small box. Ron turned to Hermione while she looked at him confused.

Unexpectedly Ron sunk down onto one knee.

"He's not!" gasped Tonks.

"He is!" smiled Accalia.

"Ron. What… What are you doing?" stammered Hermione.

"Mione. I have loved you ever since the third year when you nearly broke Malfoy's nose!" began Ron gazing up at a wide-eyed Hermione, "I know we've fought over the years but I have to admit even though I didn't know it at the time it was because I was completely jealous! But I'm over that now. You've got to be the one for me or else life wouldn't make any sense. And how glad I am that you said you would be mine because seriously Hermione a girl as stunning and clever as you would take an army to find. So I'm never going to let you go and to make extra sure…"

Ron opened the small velvet box to reveal a large diamond ring surrounded by tiny red rubies.

"Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?" swallowed Ron nervously.

"Oh Remus," smiled Accalia clutching Remus's hand. Remus entwined his fingers in hers as he smiled down at her.

They didn't notice Charlie watching them.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she stared down at Ron. Her face broke into a slight smile and she began nodding slowly.

"Yes," whispered Hermione.

"Honestly?" stuttered Ron.

"Yes, Ron. Of course I'll marry you!" laughed Hermione as Ron slipped the ring onto her finger.

Hermione squealed as Ron lifted her up into his arms and span her around.

--

"Come on Accalia! Do it as an engagement present to us!" pleaded Hermione.

"We all want to see you on your new guitar! Just one song! Please!" begged Ginny.

"Oh okay," sighed Accalia grabbing the guitar and sitting on a chair in the sitting room.

"Everybody in here, Accalia's going to play us a song," called Ginny.

Accalia checked the strings and when she looked back up Remus had sat down in the seat in front of her.

Remus smiled at Accalia,

"I love you," he mouthed.

Accalia saw Charlie watching Remus intently but smiled back at Remus and began singing along with her new guitar,

-- Like a ghost don't need a key  
Your best friend I've come to be  
Please don't think of getting up for me  
You don't even need to speak  
When I've been here for just one day  
You'll already miss me if I go away  
So close the blinds and shut the door  
You won't need other friends anymore --

-- Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home --

-- If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home --

-- And I arrived when you were weak  
I'll make you weaker, like a child  
Now all your love you give to me  
When your heart is all I need --

-- Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home --

-- If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home --

Accalia let the last chord sound out into the atmosphere and looked straight at Remus.

-- Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be  
When it's just you and little me  
Everything is clear and everything is new  
So you won't be leaving will you --

Just for a moment Accalia really felt that Remus and her were alone, that was all that mattered, all that would ever matter, that they were together.

Soon the sound of the guitar filled the air again.

-- Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home --

-- If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home --

--Cause I will be your safety  
I will be your safety

I will be your safety

Oh don't leave home --

Accalia visibly blushed as everyone applauded.

"That was brilliant!" smiled Tonks.

"You're very talented Accalia," praised Molly.

"Thanks," smiled Accalia modestly.

--

"No we insist!" exclaimed Tonks, "All of you go down to The Leaky Cauldron and Molly and I will make a very special Christmas/engagement lunch for us all."

"Tonks, honestly you don't have to," smiled Hermione.

"We insist!" exclaimed Molly, "It's not everyday my son gets engaged."

"Bill got engaged to Fleur two months ago!" laughed Ron.

"Yes I know but…well…don't be smart Ron!" blithered Molly.

"Fine, we'll go!" smiled Ron taking Hermione's jewelled hand in his.

"Come on you lot," announced Ron walking into the sitting room, "We are all going down the pub!"

"We're not gonna say no!" said the twins.

"I think I'm going to stay and help Tonks and Molly," smiled Accalia glancing at Remus whilst placing her new guitar in the case.

"Okay," smiled Ginny, "Have fun cooking!"

Accalia stuck her tongue out.

"I'll stay as well," said Remus suddenly.

"Have you gone all girly on us Remus?" joked Harry.

"I'll have you know I'm actually a very good cook Mr Potter!" said Remus a-matter-of-factly.

"Sorry," smiled Harry.

"We're going now," lied Accalia to Tonks as the group began to leave by floo powder.

"Alright!" called Tonks from the kitchen.

There was a chorus of goodbyes as they all left.

"Why are you…?" began Remus but Accalia covered his mouth.

"Ssh!" hissed Accalia as she checked the coast was clear and dragged him up the stairs.

Once in Accalia's room Remus finally got the chance to speak.

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"What was what?" asked Accalia disappearing into her bathroom.

"Saying we are going to the pub to Tonks but telling everybody else we are staying here," said Remus.

"You'll see," called Accalia.

A few moments later Accalia appeared in the robe that Snape had given her.

"Isn't that the robe Severus gave you?" murmured Remus.

"Yes…But I'm not sure…" began Accalia.

"Not sure about what?" enquired Remus as Accalia leaned on the doorframe.

"If I like it… I think I should take it off" smiled Accalia playing with the clasps of the robe.

"You can if you want," swallowed Remus as Accalia progressed on him.

"Do you want me to?" whispered Accalia undoing the top clasp to expose the lace edging on the top of a...

"Accalia…" gulped Remus stepping back into the wall.

Accalia let out a low chuckle as she began to unclip the rest of the robe. Accalia let it slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor.

"Wow…" breathed Remus, as he looked Accalia up and down.

She wore a sleeveless long black transparent lace nightdress with black lace roses covering it. The dress was to the floor with a side split up to Accalia's thigh.

Remus looked back up at Accalia straight in the eye. It was a very familiar look, one Accalia had seen many times before. It was like a fire had ignited in his eyes, and Accalia enjoyed seeing it, really enjoyed seeing it.

"Merry Christmas Remus," smiled Accalia.

It was Remus's turn to chuckle as he advanced on Accalia discarding his shirt on the way. Wrapping her up in his arms they fell back onto the bed together.

"I like my present," whispered Remus as he kissed Accalia.

"This is only the start," smiled Accalia.

Suddenly Remus stopped kissing her.

"Remus, what's wrong?" whispered Accalia as Remus sat up.

"Accalia, I know we were going to tell people today and don't be angry with me but…" began Remus.

"You don't think we should?" finished Accalia kneeling up behind him and draping her arm around his neck.

"You agree?" said Remus turning his head to her.

"As much as I want to tell people, I think this is Ron and Hermione's day and I think Severus finding out about us today, well I dread to think! I just want to tell him when the time is right, you know?" smiled Accalia kissing him lightly.

"You're amazing! No other women would put up with this!" smiled Remus laying Accalia back onto the bed.

All Accalia could groan in agreement as Remus left moist kisses on her neck until once again he stopped. Accalia growled at the loss of contact.

"When are we going to tell them then?" whispered Remus.

Accalia who was getting rather annoyed absent-mindedly joked,

"I don't know…er…Valentines Day!"

"Yes!" smiled Remus.

"Remus! I was joking!"

"I'm not! Why not?"

"It's ages away though!"

"But it would be perfect though!"

"You're being serious aren't you?"

"Absolutely!"

A smile spread across Accalia face.

"Okay! Let's do it! Oh and one more thing, will you shut up now, please?" laughed Accalia.

"As you wish!" smiled Remus wickedly making Accalia gasp as he slid his hand up her inside thigh.

--

"That was incredible!" breathed Accalia as Remus lay atop of her, his head resting on her chest.

"Definitely. For me and obviously for you! You grabbed my bum hard enough! I'm going to have bruises all week, I won't be able to sit down," laughed Remus.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time," smiled Accalia.

"At the time I didn't mind," smirked Remus.

"Apparently not! You were making enough noise!" grinned Accalia wickedly.

"Oh yes and you were oh so quiet!" laughed Remus kissing Accalia once.

"Good thing you silenced the room," smiled Accalia.

"Hmmm," smiled Remus kissing Accalia's forehead.

"And locked the door," sighed Accalia brushing Remus's hair from his face.

Remus looked straight at Accalia.

"I didn't lock the door, I thought you did!" said Remus.

"I thought you did!" said Accalia her eyes growing wide.

All of a sudden Accalia's bedroom door opened.

"Molly I'm sure Accalia won't mind if I borrow…ACCALIA?! REMUS?!"

"TONKS?!" exclaimed Accalia sitting up and accidentally knocked Remus off her and onto the floor, "Remus? I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Accalia? Oh my God!" cried Tonks amazed as Remus sat up and groaned holding his head and Accalia pulled the bed sheet tighter around her.

Soon Molly appeared up behind Tonks just as Remus stood up in all his greatness.

"Oh my…" whispered Molly as Remus stood in front of her, unclothed.

"Wotcher Remus!" smirked Tonks glancing below his waist.

"Tonks! Stop it! Remus…" began Accalia as she grabbed a pillow and held it in front of Remus.

"Thank you," said Remus seizing the pillow from her and covering himself, "Molly, Tonks. It's not what it looks like!"

"Remus! It's exactly what it looks like!" exclaimed Accalia.

"That's not what I meant! I mean this is not just a fling, its…" explained Remus.

"It's…?" enquired Molly with a expression that said 'protective mother.'

"It's real… We're in love Molly," said Remus placing his hand on Accalia shoulder.

Tonks squealed with elation as Accalia placed her hand over Remus's,

"I'm so happy for you! Ah! I could hug you but…well, you know," smiled Tonks.

Molly didn't say anything but seemed to be staring at Accalia's arm.

"Molly?" said Accalia trying to catch Molly's gaze.

"Sorry Accalia," said Molly.

Accalia wrapped the bed sheet around her body and hurried over to Molly.

"Molly? Yes. Yes, I am," smiled Accalia looking down at the scar on her arm.

"You are?" said Molly even though she knew what Accalia meant.

Accalia opened her mouth to speak but Molly just smiled in recognition.

"How long has it been going on? When are you going to tell everyone?" began Tonks with her bombardment on questions.

"If you let us get dressed we'll explain everything," smiled Remus who had just pulled his trousers back on.

--

Accalia and Remus arrived in the kitchen to find Molly and Tonks sitting at the table deep in discussion.

"You're right Tonks," smiled Molly looking up at the couple.

"Right about what?" enquired Remus as he and Accalia sat down.

"That you make a lovely couple," answered Molly.

"Well?" said Tonks impatiently.

"Where do we start?" asked Accalia looking at Remus.

"When did it start?" said Tonks.

"Since Halloween…" began Accalia.

"Halloween?!" exclaimed Tonks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" stammered Accalia as she tried to continue.

"Wait a damn minute! That was the night you went missing!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Technically I wasn't missing…" smiled Accalia as Remus took hold of Accalia's hand.

"Clearly!" laughed Tonks.

Before Tonks could ask Remus answered her next question.

"We were going to tell everybody today but well, Ron proposing to Hermione sort of put us off course so we've decide to put it off," explained Remus.

"Until Valentines Day," said Accalia.

"Valentines Day!" exclaimed Tonks for what must have been the millionth time that day, "That's ages away.

"Tonks. I think you should quieten down a bit," murmured Molly rubbing her ear.

"Molly, I've just found out my best friend and my cousin's best friend have been off bonking each other!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Really, Tonks. Do you have to be so crude?" said Molly.

"Sorry but…I just can't believe this!" said Tonks.

"Well believe it!" smiled Remus squeezing Accalia's hand, "But there's one thing we want both of you to promise…"

"You can't tell anyone about us, not anyone," continued Accalia.

"Do you know how hard that will be?" said Tonks.

"If Draco Malfoy can do it, so can you!" said Accalia.

"Malfoy knows?" said Tonks.

"About Remus and I… and my lycanthropy. Don't worry he's not about to tell anybody," explained Accalia.

"You do know that Severus is not going to be happy about this don't you?" asked Molly.

"He's just going to live with it because I love… I love you Remus," said Accalia turning to look at Remus.

"I love you Accalia," smiled Remus.

"Aww, you guys," sighed Tonks as they sealed it with a kiss.

Awww!…Sorry! There we go, another chapter! Anyway I have noticed that in many people's reviews that they say I have 'finally' updated. Well, not to sound rude or anything, cos I love you guys, but as much as I love this story I have to be in the mood to write it. And when I get reviews it makes me want to write it, therefore if there are any of you are reading it and not reviewing I would seriously love it if you could review especially if there is anything you would like to see in the story!

Thanks

Helen88UK


	20. Owl Posts and Confrontations

-- I have been overwhelmed with the comments people have been making. Thank you so much! It's about time I put some individual thank you's at the end of this! --

Chapter 20: Owl Posts and Confrontations.

They had been back at Hogwarts a week when Remus, who was teaching the seventh years at the time, had a visit from Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" smiled Remus as Charlie walked up to Remus's desk, "I thought you'd be back in Romania with the dragons.

"I am just helping Hagrid sort out something for his next class," smiled Charlie, "Er, Remus could I talk to you, in private?"

"Yes, okay, sure. Class continue making notes and we will try the practical when I return," instructed Remus getting up from his chair and heading to his office.

--

"Well, Charlie? What did you want to talk about?" asked Remus sitting on the desk in the office.

Charlie stood uneasily but then looked straight Remus straight in the eye,

"Accalia," he said simply.

"Accalia? What about her?" said Remus sitting up a bit straighter.

"I suppose she told you I kissed her," said Charlie.

Remus remained silent.

"Right... Aren't you going to say anything? I kissed your girlfriend," said Charlie.

"Accalia's not...She's not my girlfriend," murmured Remus.

"What is she then? Just a bit of meat? Maybe she would be to you," spat Charlie.

"Of course not! Why are you being like this? This isn't you Charlie," said Remus.

"How would you know? Good old Charlie! That's what everybody thinks!" said Charlie.

"Where's this come from?" asked Remus.

"My whole life I've been a...a pushover! I wanted Accalia! I still want her! And I believed her when she said she wasn't ready for a relationship. What she failed to tell me was that she was already in one with you! How stupid can I get!" ranted Charlie.

"She didn't tell you because we don't want people to know, not yet anyway. Please Charlie, try to understand!" pleaded Remus.

"I understand perfectly! I just want you to know, she loves you a lot! I can see it! In her eyes. I'm surprised nobody else had noticed! And that tattoo... that was a stupid idea! If you look carefully you can see it turn red when every time she looks at you, thinks of you. Lucky for her, her hair is long enough to cover it, most of the time. I just hope you're planning on telling people soon because you're not going to be able to hide it for much longer!" proclaimed Charlie.

"We are. On Valentines Day," said Remus.

"Oh how lovely!" smiled Charlie.

"Charlie," murmured Remus.

"Sorry Remus. I'm happy for you...I really am," smiled Charlie.

Somehow Remus didn't quite believe him.

--

The next morning when the owl post arrived Accalia got the Daily Prophet and read the headline,

"MALFOY MINISTRY COURT CASE DATE SET!"

"About ruddy time!" murmured Hagrid as he looked at his copy of the paper.

Accalia smiled in agreement which turned to a questioning frown as she glanced at Remus, who was sitting next to her, while he read a very official looking letter.

"Remus?" enquired Accalia.

"Hmmm," murmured Remus engrossed in the letter.

"Anything interesting?" asked Accalia.

Remus looked straight at Accalia looking rather worried, and surprised.

"I've been asked to be on the jury for Lucius Malfoy's court case," he whispered.

--

"How long will you have to be away for?" asked Accalia as she lay in Remus's arms on the bed that evening in Remus's room.

"I don't really know. The court case could go on for months," sighed Remus.

"Months?!" exclaimed Accalia sitting up and looking straight at Remus.

"Accalia, really, don't worry. It really is an open and shut case. Everybody knows he is guilty," smiled Remus pulling Accalia back in to his arms.

"Why do you have to be in hiding though?" mumbled Accalia laying her head on his rising and falling chest.

"Just to be on the safe side I suppose. To keep the juries and witnesses identities secret. There still a lot of people out there that... well, that won't be very happy when Malfoy is found guilty, which he will be," explained Remus as he played with Accalia's hair.

"I hope so," whispered Accalia.

"It will be fine, Love. I promise," assured Remus.

Accalia turned her head and gazed up at Remus with a rather frivolous smile on her face.

"What?" questioned Remus as Accalia rose and sat astride him.

"You called me, 'Love' Remus," smiled Accalia.

"Oh. Don't you like it?" asked Remus.

"No... I mean yes I do but it just surprised me that's all. You've never called me that before," smirked Accalia.

"I'll just have to keep doing it then, Love," smirked Remus sitting up and brushing his lips against hers.

"Mmmm," murmured Accalia as Remus hands slid up her back.

"You better silence...and lock the door," whispered Remus beginning to undo the buttons of Accalia's black shirt.

"Wait a sec," whimpered Accalia reaching for her wand as Remus kissed the top of her breasts.

Unfortunately just at that moment there was a knock at the door.

Remus groaned in pure annoyance as Accalia moved herself off his lap.

"Professor Lupin?" came Hermione's voice through the door, "I've come to return that book I borrowed."

"Errr, what a moment Hermione," called Remus getting up from the bed with Accalia following up behind him.

"Accalia!" hissed Remus, "Hide!... Somewhere!"

Accalia motioned behind the door as Remus opened it.

"Hermione," smiled Remus, "You have my book?"

"Oh, yes," smiled Hermione handing him the book.

"Been in the ..." began Remus before stopping with a yelp as Accalia ran her foot up the back of his leg on to his backside.

"To the library?" finished Remus grabbing Accalia's foot behind him.

"Yes. Finishing an essay for Transfiguration, for Accalia," explained Hermione eyeing Remus suspiciously.

"Good good," smiled Remus, "Right...well...I'll see you in class tomorrow then."

"Okay...Bye Professor," smiled Hermione disappearing down the corridor.

Remus slammed the door and turned to Accalia sliding his hand up her leg, skimming over her thigh on to her rear.

"You are going to pay for that," growled Remus pressing Accalia into the wall with his body.

"I plan to," purred Accalia wrapping her arms and legs around Remus.

--

"I'm going to miss you," whispered Remus kissing Accalia's bare shoulder as he held her back close into him.

"I'm going to miss you too," said Accalia twisting her body to face Remus.

"I have to leave this weekend. I've already told Dumbledore. He'll probably have to tell Severus as he'll be then one covering the lessons for me," explained Remus.

"What are you going to tell Harry?" asked Accalia reaching up to push stray strands of hair from Remus's brow.

"I was going to tell him I was visiting a sick relative," suggested Remus.

"Oh, that's original!" laughed Accalia.

"Well, I can't tell him the truth. As much as I trust Harry, even with my life, I don't trust him keeping something like this. He'd use it against Malfoy as soon as they have their next run in!" stated Remus.

"I suppose you're right," whispered Accalia.

Remus pulled Accalia even closer into him. Accalia took a deep breath in as her head rested in the crook of Remus's neck.

"Mmmmm," Accalia murmured.

"What?" whispered Remus.

"I love the way you smell," smiled Accalia.

"What do I smell of?" asked Remus sounding genuinely interested.

"That spicy aftershave you wear, old books, sweat and...sex," smiled Accalia.

Remus seemed to like the last one as he pinned Accalia to the bed, looming over her. He buried his head into Accalia's neck, his nose and tongue skimming over her smooth skin.

"Remus!" giggled Accalia in surprise.

"You smell like...perfume, sweat, honey...and sex," smirked Remus.

"Werewolf senses do have their upsides," smiled Accalia.

"Definitely," whispered Remus lowering his head on to Accalia chest.

Accalia suddenly squealed as Remus pulled the bed sheet over their heads.

--

"I'll see you all soon," smiled Remus that Saturday as he picked up his suitcase as the train pulled into the station.

"Hope your aunt gets well soon," smiled Hermione, Harry and Ron nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Tonks hugging Remus, "Won't she Rem?"

"I think so," smiled Remus.

"Bye Accalia," said Remus.

Accalia wrapped her arm around Remus's neck.

"I love you," whispered Accalia softly, "And send that sick bastard to where he belongs!"

"I promise I will," smiled Remus as he stepped onto the train.

There was a chorus of farewells from the group as the train disappeared down the track into the distance.

"He should be away for long but I know you're gonna miss him aren't you?" whispered Tonks while the Trio rushed up in ahead of them up to the castle.

"More than you'll ever know," smiled Accalia as Tonks linked arms with her.

-- I know this isn't my longest chapter but then again I have been ill for the last few days so I think I've done pretty well. But I promise you the next chapter will be ridiculously long and will come soon! Hopefully! It's going to be so cool! It's all gonna go off! Lol. --

--Time for some thank you's I think! As I haven't done many so far

-- AuroraFelton – About the proposing thing, I know they are young but everybody knows they are meant for each other (HP/HG – No, no, no, NO!). Plus I'm not going to make them get married anytime soon. It will probably be a long engagement.

And about Draco, only in this fic out of the ones I plan to do will have Draco as really evil. I love the character so much! He will be nicer (not too nice though) in my other stories! Just think of him as a younger version of his father (who really is an evil b-----d, sexy though! Lol!)

-- A special thank you to Siri Lupin who has reviewed every one of my chapters. She has been keeping me writing this and given me loads of ideas for the story so...Thanks...A lot!

-- Also many thanks to fanfichild, remuslupinluver, lizzle, olifantje-emma, drop-depp-gorgeous, DemonicPrinceMockler, Sammie Tonks, kasha, angelriseng85, Swt Chry 2oo5, SomeRockerGirl, Psychette, Seraphia Silverlore, Katerina Alberthane, Lady Siren, Lady Nissa, AzraelMetatron, bastet-the-cat-goddess, Sweet A.K, BlueFeather11.

Please, Please, Please keep reading and REVIEWING!

Thanks again

Helen88UK --


	21. Moments in Time

Chapter 21: Moments In Time

Accalia paced her bedroom. News had just come from of Lucius Malfoy's conviction.

Remus had owled her to say he would be back at Hogwarts soon.

Remus had left just over a month ago and it was now only a week until Valentine's Day. She had missed him so much. It didn't seem stupid at the time but looking back

Accalia smiled as she thought about how she had slept in one of Remus's jumpers he had left in her room and how she inhaled the scent of him as she fell asleep.

Accalia stared out of the window at the sky. She crossed her arms around herself as she watched a star shoot across the sky.

Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open behind her. Accalia closed her eyes in hope before slowly turning around.

A familiar silhouette stood in the door, a suitcase in each hand. Accalia breath hitched in her throat.

"Remus..." breathed Accalia.

Remus dropped the suitcases as Accalia rushed up to him throwing her arms around him.

"I missed you so much!" whispered Accalia feeling a tear fall down her face.

Remus pulled back from Accalia brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"I've missed you like crazy," whispered Remus.

Suddenly Remus claimed Accalia's lips in a burning kiss. Their tongues met in yearning frenzy as the rush of emotions engulfed them.

Remus kicked the door shut behind him as Accalia pulled the robes of his shoulders.

He picked Accalia up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

They never made it to the bed.

--

Accalia and Remus lay on the couch in front of the fireplace, bodies wrapped around each other with a blanket covering them.

"I think I should go away more often," smiled Remus resting his forehead on Accalia's.

"Don't you dare," whispered Accalia.

"Anything happen while I was away?" enquired Remus resting up on one arm.

"It's been quiet actually. Even Draco Malfoy has been quiet," said Accalia.

"Makes sense really. His father has just been sent to a fate worse than death," said Remus.

"You can't help but feel at least somewhat sorry for him," stated Accalia.

"I would if he was slightly less like a younger version of his father," sighed Remus.

"I'll tell you one thing. People have not been enjoying DADA as much since Severus has been teaching it. I've never seen Neville Longbottom so pale!" smiled Accalia rubbing her toes on the base of Remus's spine.

Remus let out a low chuckle, which turned to a throaty moan as Accalia circled his nipple with her fingernail. Accalia smiled as goosebumps spread over Remus's chest causing her skin to react in the same way.

"I need you... now!" whispered Remus stroking Accalia's waist.

"I've needed you all month," whispered Accalia her hand disappearing under the blanket.

--

"Remus!" smiled Harry the next morning as Remus made his way to the DADA classroom, "You're back!"

"Yeah. I got back last night. I would have come to see you if it hadn't been so late," smiled Remus.

"That's all right! I'm just glad you are back. I don't think I could take another lesson with Snape!" stated Harry.

"Surely he's not that bad!" said Remus.

Harry looked at him dubiously.

"Okay maybe not!" chuckled Remus.

"So how's your aunt?" enquired Harry as they continued walking.

"Um...She's fine now. Just fine," smiled Remus.

"That's good," smiled Harry as they entered the classroom.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Remus while made his way up to his desk.

"Off snogging somewhere probably," said Harry, "Remus?"

"Hmmm?" murmured Remus looking up from Snape's class notes.

"It really is good to have you back," smiled Harry as other students entered the room.

Remus had thought it was a really good returning lesson if he hadn't felt Draco Malfoy's eyes on him the whole time.

--

At the end of the day Remus was sorting the essays the class had done during his absence when the door clicked open behind him.

When he turned to face the visitor it wasn't whom he had assumed.

"Mister Malfoy? Wh...What can I do for you?" smiled Remus uneasily standing up.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway but didn't say anything as he made his way up to the front of the classroom. Malfoy didn't stop walking until he was face to face with Remus.

"Are you happy now?" spat Malfoy.

"What are you talk..." began Remus.

"What I'm talking about?" spat Malfoy, "Did you enjoy sending my father to hell?"

"Draco..." murmured Remus.

"Don't you DARE call me by my first name! Did you really think my father wouldn't inform me who was sentencing him to the dementors kiss?" seethed Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy I had no choice!" argued Remus.

"Right... 'I had no choice!'" sneered Malfoy backing Remus against a wall, "Well I 'have no choice' but to make you pay! You're gonna wish you were never born!"

And with that Malfoy turned on his heel and took off out of the door.

Remus let out a deep breath in release. What was he going to do? One thing for sure he wasn't going to tell Accalia.

He just couldn't!

--

"Are you all right?" asked Accalia that evening at dinner, "You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm fine," smiled Remus as he picked at his potatoes, "I'm just not that hungry, that's all."

"Sure?" smiled Accalia brushing her hand against Remus's.

"I'm sure," smiled Remus.

--

It had turned midnight on the thirteenth of February.

"Happy Valentines Day," smiled Accalia stroking the sparse hair of Remus's chest as they lay in Remus's bed.

"You too," whispered Remus kissing the top of Accalia's head as he pulled her closer into him.

"Just think, in a few hours, we're finally going to be telling Severus about us," sighed Accalia.

"Not to mention the whole school," added Remus.

"I'm just surprised Tonks has kept her mouth shut," laughed Accalia.

"Well, I've got a feeling that Molly has told Arthur," murmured Remus.

Accalia looked up at him slightly worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I said I thought she might have told him. At Christmas he kept winking at me whenever you entered the room," smirked Remus.

Remus was silent for a second, contemplating on telling Accalia that Charlie also knew.

"Accalia?" whispered Remus.

"Mmmm?" murmured Accalia closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"Somebody else knows," admitted Remus.

Accalia's eyes opened again and she turned her head to look at Remus.

"Who?" asked Accalia simply.

"Charlie," answered Remus.

"Charlie? What did he say?" said Accalia.

"He just said make sure you look after her," said Remus.

"That's all he said?" murmured Accalia dubiously.

"Along those lines," smiled Remus.

"Oh...Okay," smiled Accalia resting back in to Remus's body.

"Accalia?" said Remus.

There was no answer.

"Accalia?" repeated Remus.

Accalia let out a low, quiet snore.

"Goodnight my love," whispered Remus.

--

Accalia woke just as the sun rose into the sky. She got dressed into the clothes she had on the night before, scribbled a note leaving on her pillow and kissed Remus lightly on the forehead as she left the room.

She made her way down the corridor towards the dungeons. She went to her 'transforming room', as she had named it, and sat down at the piano.

Accalia had sat and played at that piano so many times, the mornings after her changes. She would always admit she was scared of her transforming but she had never been as scared as she was now.

Accalia wanted to tell her brother, she wanted to shout to the whole world about her and Remus but still she was nervous, terrified in fact but she knew how right it would feel once they had finally revealed the truth.

--

Remus woke to find himself alone in his bed.

"Accalia?" whispered Remus sitting up.

Remus glanced down and saw the note on the pillow.

Remus,

I've gone for a walk. Don't worry about me I will be back soon. I just need some time to think.

I love you

Accalia

The problem was Remus would worry. He's would always worry about her for as long as he lived. He pulled his clothes on and dashed out of the room.

Remus had just passed the dungeons when he heard a few notes of the piano being played. He crept into the Potion's classroom and noticed a door next to Snape's office that he had not seen before. The music seemed to coming from in there.

He cautiously opened the door to find a beautifully decorated room. Accalia was sitting at a piano and was lazily playing a few notes on the piano. Remus was about to speak when Accalia started humming and then played a few notes.

- Never knew... I could feel like this,

It's like I've never seen the sky... before,

Want to vanish inside your kiss -

- Seasons may change...winter to spring

But I love you... until the end of time -

- Come what may, come what may,

I will love you until my dying day -

- Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,

Suddenly my life doesn't such a waste,

It all revolves around you -

- And there's no mountain too high,

No river too wide,

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,

- Storm cloud may gather and stars may collide,

But I love you until of time -

- Come what may, come what may,

I will love you...-

Accalia stopped immediately as she heard the door creak open behind when Remus accidentally leaned forward.

"Remus?!" gasped Accalia in surprise as she turned around, "You made me jump!"

Remus didn't say anything as he shut the door behind him. He still made no sound as he crossed the room and sat next to Accalia. Remus smiled at her as he cupped Accalia's face in his right hand.

"Remus...?" whispered Accalia only to be silenced by Remus placing his thumb over her mouth.

Remus tilted his head to meet Accalia's lips with his. Accalia whom was surprised for a moment began kissing him back with the same fervour.

"What was that for?" gasped Accalia feeling rather out of breath as they pulled out from the kiss.

"That song... It was beautiful," breathed Remus resting his forehead against Accalia's.

"It's just how I feel," smiled Accalia modestly lifting her head to look at Remus.

"Everything about you is beautiful," smiled Remus, "I can't believe how lucky how I am to have found you."

Accalia just smiled before the tears came to her eyes.

"I mean it! Don't cry," chuckled Remus pulling Accalia into his arms, "You silly woman."

Accalia playfully thumped Remus's arm.

"Ow," murmured Remus rubbing his arm.

"Like that hurt!" laughed Accalia kissing his cheek as she rose from her seat.

"It does when you do it!" laughed Remus grabbing Accalia's hand as he followed her out of the room.

--

Accalia glanced at herself in the mirror. She wore a long dress that flowed down to the floor. The sleeves flowed over her arms. The main colour was red, which faded into orange and yellow making the dress look like it was almost on fire. She also wore matching red shoes.

Her dark hair had a slight hint of red to it as it shimmered in the light of her room. As she brushed a stray hair away from her face there was a knock at the door.

"Accalia?" came Remus's voice, "Art thou ready?"

"Art thou ready?" whispered Accalia confused as she grabbed her red clutch bag and opened the door.

Remus was kneeling, his gaze only falling unto the floor, his hand offering a red rose up to her. Accalia promptly took the rose from his hand smiling.

"Why thou not look upon me gentle sir?" said Accalia playing along with Remus.

"Thy is not so worthy to look upon such beauty of my fair lady," stated Remus.

"Is thou not gentle sir allowed if thy lady permits so?" whispered Accalia lowering herself to look at Remus.

"Does thy lady permit so?" whispered Remus.

"Thy lady demands it," said Accalia lifting Remus's chin up to look at her.

"Wow," murmured Remus breathlessly as stood up together, "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," smiled Accalia as she tiptoed up to kiss him.

Remus wore a black suit with a Gryffindor red tie and a sophisticated black robe with red piping around the lapels and sleeves.

Remus pulled her closer to him as he snaked his arm around Accalia's slim waist pressing his lips harder against hers.

"Couldn't we just give the ball a miss?" whispered Remus huskily pushing Accalia against the wall.

"As much as I'd love to...we can't," sighed Accalia as Remus softly kissed her neck.

"All right. So, are you ready?" smiled Remus holding out his arm to Accalia.

"Ready as I'll ever be," smiled Accalia giving Remus her arm.

--

"Where is Accalia?" murmured Snape scanning the elaborately decorated hall.

"They'll be here soon," said Tonks absent-mindedly as she sipped her drink.

"Who's they?" asked Snape.

"Err...well...um," stuttered Tonks realising her mistake.

"Who are they?" demanded Snape making Tonks look straight at him as he grabbed her upper arms.

"Accalia and, um...Remus," smiled Tonks nervously.

"Lupin?" murmured Snape slowly letting go of Tonks's arms.

"There they are now," sighed Tonks almost in relief, "Wow. Doesn't Accalia look lovely?"

"Yes," mumbled Snape as he eyed his sister and Remus entering the hall.

--

"Are you okay?" whispered Remus.

"I'm fine. Just a bit nervous I suppose," smiled Accalia anxiously.

"It'll be all right. I promise," assured Remus.

"I hope so," whispered Accalia as she spotted her brother heading in their direction.

Remus followed Accalia's gaze and gulped apprehensively.

"Accalia," smiled Snape, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Severus," smiled Accalia.

"Lupin," stated Snape impassively.

"Severus," smiled Remus.

There was a very awkward silence.

"Severus. I have something I need to tell you," sighed Accalia breaking the silence.

"Yes?" said Snape.

Just at that moment the high-pitched feedback of an enchanted microphone resonated throughout the hall. Everyone turned to face the stage.

"Um...Hi...Sorry...Um, I'm Ginny Weasley. I helped organise this night so I hope you all enjoy it. So without further ado please welcome The Weird Sisters," announced Ginny.

Once the first song began Snape turned back to face Accalia.

"Accalia, what did you want to tell me?" enquired Snape.

"Oh... It's nothing important," smiled Accalia.

"Are you sure?" asked Snape.

"Honestly... It's fine," smiled Accalia, "Come on Remus. Let's dance."

"Um...okay," said Remus as Accalia pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Accalia! Why didn't you tell him?" whispered Remus as they danced to the slow song.

"I couldn't. The moment was there but then it was gone. Don't be angry with me," explained Accalia.

"I'm not angry with you Accalia," said Remus softly, fighting the urge to kiss her.

"I love you," smiled Accalia stroking the hair on the back of Remus's neck.

"I love you too," smiled Remus, "Accalia?"

"Mmmm?" murmured Accalia resting her head on Remus's shoulder.

"If I don't kiss you now I think I'm going to burst," whispered Remus.

"Well we don't want that do we?" smirked Accalia leading Remus off the dance floor and out on to a deserted balcony.

Before Accalia could say a word Remus sealed his mouth over hers. Remus felt his excitement grow as Accalia moaned into his mouth. Remus growled as Accalia's hand un-tucked his shirt and slid up his firm stomach. Accalia chuckled as the muscles flexed under her touch.

Accalia sighed when Remus deepened the kiss, well that was until Remus was pulled off her by...

"Severus!" exclaimed Accalia as Snape grabbed Remus by the collar and punched him straight in the face.

"Severus! Get off him!" exclaimed Tonks as a crowd began to form.

Snape hit Remus again.

"That has got to hurt!" grimaced Ginny holding onto Harry.

Accalia knew Remus was strong but he would never fight back. He wouldn't use his strength on another human being, it really wasn't in his nature

"Fight, fight, fight!" chanted Ron and some other boys.

"Ron! That is not helping!" exclaimed Hermione

Snape had Remus on the floor was ready to throw another punch when Accalia seized Snape's pulled back arm.

"If you hit him again I'll never, ever forgive you," hissed Accalia.

Snape tried to pull his arm from her grip but she did not let go.

"Don't try me Accalia," snapped Snape.

"No Severus," snapped Accalia, "Don't try me!"

Accalia tightened her grip and pulled Snape roughly off Remus causing him to stumble backwards. Accalia helped Remus onto his feet.

"Are you all right?" asked Accalia concernedly.

"I'm fine," said Remus even though his nose and his lip were bleeding quite heavily.

Accalia pulled her wand from the inside of the sleeve and performed the scourgify charm on Remus. The blood disappeared as the bruises began to form on Remus's face.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" came Snape's voice from behind Accalia.

Accalia turned around to face him.

"I didn't want you to find out like this..." said Accalia.

She suddenly she felt Remus's hand clasp around hers.

"How long had it been going on?" demanded Snape.

"Since the end of October," admitted Remus squeezing Accalia's hand tighter.

Snape whom already looked absolutely livid started to shake with anger as a wave of whispers swept over the onlookers.

"Get away from my sister," ordered Snape.

Remus didn't move, gazing at Snape defiantly.

Snape let out a ragged breath at Remus's insubordination.

"Severus, please calm down," whispered Tonks.

"Keep out of it Nymphadora," muttered Snape turning his head to Tonks.

"Maybe you should listen to her, Severus," said Remus.

"Didn't you hear me Lupin? I said get away from my sister," hissed Snape his head snapping back to face him.

"No," said Remus.

Snape started toward Remus.

"Severus, don't!" pleaded Accalia tearfully as Snape pushed her out of the way and grabbing Remus by throat, slamming him against the wall.

"Severus, I'm in love with him," declared Accalia.

Snape seemed to stop breathing and lose the power to move as he took in what his sister had just said. His grip loosened around Remus's throat as he turned to look at her.

"You what?" whispered Snape.

"I love him," said Accalia clearly sending another wave of whispers over the watching crowd.

"How?" uttered Snape letting go of Remus's throat.

"How?" asked Accalia.

"How can you love this...werewolf?" spat Snape.

"If you haven't forgotten... I'm one too," said Accalia.

Snape glanced around as gasps spread through the spectators.

"You said you didn't care but so obviously you do. You tried to forget what I was, what I am," said Accalia feeling the tears in her eyes, "Well I can't forget, I don't want to forget because it's who I am. And it's who Remus is."

Snape did something nobody expected.

"Do you love my sister...Remus?" asked Snape almost unemotionally.

Remus who was stunned for a moment answered in the only way he could,

"I love her more than anything in the world," said Remus.

"Then you'll let her go," said Snape.

"What? No!" whispered Remus utterly confused.

"It's either me, her brother, or you..." stated Snape.

"You can't make her choose!" exclaimed Remus.

"What will be your choice Accalia?" demanded Snape ignoring Remus.

Accalia looked at her brother and then at Remus. She could see the tears in Remus's eyes. She closed her eye letting the pent up tears ripple down her cheeks.

Accalia opened her eyes and walked towards her brother. Accalia slapped him across the face, hard.

"How dare you make me choose!?" snarled Accalia.

"A Snape is loyal to their family," stated Snape holding his face.

"You forget...I'm not a Snape," said Accalia, "I love you Severus, more fool me but... Remember you made me do this... I choose Remus."

Accalia turned back round to look at Remus as he let out a shallow breath.

"I love you Remus," whispered Accalia pulling Remus into her arms.

"Accalia are you sure about this?" whispered Remus.

"I love you more than you'll ever know. It's Severus's fault that he made me decide. He should have known I'd choose you, it'll always be you. You're the only thing that matters," whispered Accalia.

"I think we should leave," said Remus glancing around.

"So do I," said Accalia.

Accalia looked at her brother, his face to the floor. She felt almost sorry for him but remembered what he had made her do. She knew in her heart she would let him back into her life at once if he accepted her and Remus. Whether he ever would she did not know.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," murmured Accalia lifting Snape's chin to look at her.

Snape didn't even blink.

"Accalia?" came Remus's voice.

Remus held out his hand to her. Accalia smiled lightly and slipped her hand into his.

"Come on everyone," announced Tonks ushering people out of the way.

"Thank you Tonks," smiled Accalia as her and Remus walked through the crowd.

"I'll talk to him Accalia," said Tonks.

"Do you think it will do any good?" asked Accalia.

"I really don't know," sighed Tonks as she watched Accalia and Remus leave the hall.

--My longest chapter yet. God, I hate the last part. Snape is so infuriating! Hopefully it will all be all right. Let's just say it will take A LOT to make Snape see the error of his ways. And Draco...well, he's just despicable! I know it's taken me a while to update but like somebody said I have been busy. My summer job has just started giving me more hours but I will keep writing so I hope to update soon. --

--Please read and REVIEW!

Helen88UK--


	22. Reconciliation in the Midst of Terror

Chapter 22: Reconciliation in the Midst of Terror.

"You look terrible," said Remus as Accalia opened the door to him the next morning.

"Thanks!" murmured Accalia sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that! Did you sleep at all?" asked Remus concernedly.

"Couple of hours," yawned Accalia as Remus followed her into her room.

"Accalia, you should have stayed with me last night," whispered Remus pushing a strand of hair from Accalia's face.

"I just needed to be on my own," whispered Accalia disappearing into the bathroom.

Accalia splashed water on to her face trying to wake herself up. As she stood up she saw Remus in the mirror, standing in the doorway.

"You can't teach today. You'll be falling asleep in class," said Remus.

"Who will teach my class?" asked Accalia turning to Remus.

"I will," said Remus.

"Remus, are you sure?" said Accalia walking up to Remus.

"Of course," smiled Remus.

Without warning Remus scooped Accalia up into his arms and carried Accalia over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" laughed Accalia.

"Putting you to bed," smiled Remus pulling the covers over her.

Remus kissed Accalia on the forehead. Accalia, on the other hand, had other ideas and pulled Remus down to kiss her straight on the lips.

"Accalia I need to get some breakfast," protested Remus as Accalia pushed him back onto the bed. Accalia ignored him and straddled his hips.

"Accalia I'll be late for class," exclaimed Remus not protesting as much as he was.

"Then be late," purred Accalia into Remus's ear.

--

"Sorry I'm late," apologised Remus rushing into the DADA classroom, "I was unexpectedly delayed!"

Hermione's hand shot up as soon as Remus sat down at his desk.

"Yes Hermione?" enquired Remus.

"Is Accalia okay? After last night I mean," asked Hermione.

"She's fine. Just tired," smiled Remus, "I'll be teaching all her classes today as well."

"Oh and Remus? You've got lipstick on your cheek!" sniggered Hermione pointing to her left cheek.

"Oh! Thank you for pointing that out," smiled Remus embarrassed rubbing his cheek.

"Unexpectedly delayed, Remus?" laughed Ron.

"Yes Ron, delayed!" said Remus who couldn't help but smile. He was rather glad he had missed breakfast.

--

Accalia couldn't bear to see her brother the week after the ball. Remus had been great. He had got some of Hogwarts house elf to bring her meals to her room.

But even Accalia knew she couldn't live like this. She was only leaving her room for lessons. It was so stupid, it was like she was scared of her own brother.

That evening there was a knock on her door.

"Hagrid?" exclaimed Accalia surprised, "What you doing down here? Come in!"

"Sorry, 'ccalia thanks but I can't stop. I was jus' visiting Dumbledore. He wants to see you in 'is office," smiled Hagrid.

"Oh okay," smiled Accalia reaching back to get her robe from the hook next to the door.

"'Ccalia? I just want you to know. What your brother has done, 'e was out of order. Everybody can see you and Remus are meant for each other," smiled Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," smiled Accalia, "That means a lot."

--

"You wanted to see…" began Accalia as she entered the office before trailing off as she saw her brother sitting in the chair in front of her.

Snape automatically stood up.

"I'm leaving!" exclaimed Accalia and Snape simultaneously.

"Both of you sit down. NOW!" ordered Dumbledore raising his voice.

Accalia had never heard Dumbledore raise his voice before. Both she and Snape sat down straight away in surprise.

"I have never met anybody as stubborn as you two! Both of you are not leaving until you sort of this out," Dumbledore made clear.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat and looked at the pair through his half-moon spectacles.

Accalia not daring to look at her brother spoke first,

"Why did you make me choose?"

"I don't know," murmured Snape.

"Why did you make me choose Severus?!" exclaimed Accalia.

"I didn't want to lose you…" sighed Snape "And now I have…"

They didn't notice Dumbledore disappear into his second office.

"You haven't lost me! I'm right here!" said Accalia feeling slight tears sting her eyes, "You didn't have to make me choose! I only made a choice because you made me! Please don't tell me you still hold a grudge for a stupid prank that happened twenty years ago!"

"Lupin told you about that?" murmured Snape.

"Of course he did! We tell each other everything. It wasn't his fault! Even Remus admits it was for the most part Sirius and James's mistake! Please Severus, don't punish Remus and me for it!" implored Accalia.

"I've been a complete idiot haven't I?" said Snape.

"Yes. A complete idiot!" sniffed Accalia wiping a tear away.

"You really do love him don't you?" sighed Snape.

At that moment Accalia couldn't find the words to describe what she felt for Remus, she just nodded and smiled.

"And he loves you?" stated Snape.

"He said so didn't he?" said Accalia.

"I'm sorry," whispered Snape.

Accalia looked at her brother in total surprise.

"You're what?" breathed Accalia in disbelief. Severus never apologised… for anything!

"I'm sorry Accalia, I'm so sorry," breathed Snape who looked like he was going to cry, "I shouldn't have made you choose. I've been such a fool. You must hate me!"

"I don't hate you. You're my brother, I don't think I could ever hate you. I'm just disappointed, that's all," smiled Accalia pulling her brother into her arms.

"Can you forgive me?" whispered Snape.

"Yes. But really…I'm not happy about what you did to Remus. He didn't fight you back but if he had…He could have killed you Severus, with one punch. But you know he's not like that and you used that to your advantage," said Accalia pulling away to look at her brother

"You're right. And I feel so ashamed for doing that. I shouldn't have done that to him," admitted Snape in earnest.

"I need to know though…" began Accalia, "If you see how happy he makes me…how he makes me feel. Can you accept mine and Remus's relationship?"

"I guess I'll have to," said Snape.

"But…can you accept Remus? You're not seventeen anymore. Just forgive and forget. Please?" whispered Accalia.

"I'll try… I will try… For you Accalia," said Snape sincerely.

"For me," whispered Accalia smiling properly for the first time in a week and pulling Snape back into an embrace.

"Ah I see you two have resolved your differences. Good, good," smiled Dumbledore returning to the room.

Suddenly an echoing shot resonated from the other side of the castle.

Accalia looked at Snape then at Dumbledore and then back at Snape.

"What was that?" whispered Snape.

"I'm not sure," said Accalia standing up.

As Accalia left the office Snape and Dumbledore quickly followed her.

"Accalia! Wait!" called Snape after her as they rushed down the hallway.

But Accalia wasn't listening she didn't exactly know why but she had a bad feeling about this. All she could hear was her own heart beating in her head and footsteps.

Her brothers, Dumbledore's, hers and…there was another set… just about to come round the corner, fast.

"Hermione?" whispered Accalia as she turned the corner to see the teenager racing towards her down the corridor.

"Accalia!" breathed Hermione as she ran up to her.

"Hermione, what is it? What's happened?" questioned Accalia.

"Accalia…" sniffed Hermione, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Spit it out Miss Granger!" exclaimed Snape.

"Severus," warned Dumbledore.

"Hermione, please, you're scaring me!" whispered Accalia.

"It's Draco Malfoy…" whimpered Hermione, "He's shot Remus!"

Accalia stopped breathing and looked straight at Hermione.

"Where are they?" whispered Accalia.

"In the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom," answered Hermione.

And with that Accalia took off down the corridor.

--

When Accalia arrived outside the classroom a crowd had gathered.

"Move out of my way!" exclaimed Accalia, "Let me through!"

People quickly moved out of the way for her.

Accalia entered the room and mindlessly surveyed the scene.

Malfoy was unconscious on the floor ropes wrapped around his arms and legs. Harry and Ron were standing over Malfoy, their wands and gaze never wavering from him. That was until Harry saw Accalia.

"Accalia," whispered Harry as she moved passed him.

Accalia breathed in sharply as she saw Madame Pomfrey kneeling in front of Remus, pressing dressing onto the bleeding wound on his stomach.

"Accalia…" murmured Remus.

Accalia kneeled down next to Remus and brushed the hair from his forehead.

"I'm here," whispered Accalia.

"I'm sorry," whispered Remus.

"What?" asked Accalia ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I knew… something like this would happen," struggled Remus.

"How could you have known?" whispered Accalia.

"He told me… He told me he'd make me pay for…" gasped Remus as Madame Pomfrey pressed down harder onto his stomach.

"Pay for what?" whispered Accalia.

"For what happened to his father. The Ministry was stupid to think that…Lucius wouldn't get…news to Draco about who was on the jury…I should have told you. I was stupid," breathed Remus.

"It's not your fault," whispered Accalia still stroking his hair.

"Accalia," came Madame Pomfrey's voice, "Please can you hold this down for me. I need to talk to Albus."

"Of course Poppy," said Accalia taking over the role.

Accalia couldn't help but lift the blood sodden dressing. The wound was bleeding heavily as though it would never stop. Suddenly she knew it wouldn't as she saw a flash of silver in the wound. She quickly replaced the dressing back.

"Accalia? What is it?" whispered Remus seeing her reaction.

Accalia sobbed. She didn't look at him.

"It's silver," whispered Accalia, "The bullet is silver."

"I know," gulped Remus closing his eyes.

"Remus?" exclaimed Accalia, "Remus!"

"I'm so sorry," whispered Remus through hooded eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Listen Remus, you can't leave me," sobbed Accalia, "Not now, not ever."

"The wound…won't heal Accalia," swallowed Remus, "Not now the silver is in my bloodstream."

"Don't give up on me," wept Accalia, "Please Remus, you're so much stronger than that."

"I love you Accalia," whispered Remus, "More than you'll ever know. Never forget that."

"I love you. I'll tell you that every day because I'm not going to let you die," whispered Accalia.

"There's nothing you can do Accalia," swallowed Remus.

Accalia breath caught in her throat for a moment,

"There's one thing…" she whispered.

Remus knew what she meant. What it meant for him, and for her.

"Accalia, you can't! It could kill you… then I'd lose you. I couldn't bear that," whispered Remus.

"You won't lose me. If you're strong with me…" whispered Accalia.

"You're mad," murmured Remus.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," whispered Accalia pressing her lips on Remus's, "That won't be the last kiss, I promise."

Accalia slid her hand over shot wound on Remus's side. A sharp intake of breath escaped Remus's mouth. Accalia felt Remus slip his hand over hers.

"I love you," whispered Remus.

"I love you too," smiled Accalia.

"Albus… What is she doing?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"I do believe it's the silextortinum incantation," said Dumbledore.

Snape, ready to stop Accalia on hearing this was stopped himself by Dumbledore's arm.

"Don't!" said Dumbledore, "Accalia knows what she is doing."

"Albus, she could kill herself!" protested Snape.

"No…I don't think so," said Dumbledore astutely.

Accalia began whispering the incantation,

"Commodo vindico poena ex is somes. Take is alienus inscribo ex is incuratus vulnus. Permissum is obduco per quod ex is vita vitualamen. Parco is alio pro is non suum vices."

Accalia felt the blazing pain through the hand on Remus, through her body and into her left hand. She felt Remus's hand clasp harder around her. Accalia knew she had to time the next part just right or they would both die.

"Capio tergum is vita vitualamen pro is est non meus vicis morior. A diligo partis super vox mo of argentum ut has obduco per illa duos validus bodies. Absum!"

Accalia head shot up as she spoke that last word. Her eyes were pure silver. As she closed her eyes again there was a massive wave of white light which burst through the room blinding everyone watching.

The light began dissipating as Accalia opened her eyes that had returned to normal.

Remus lay on the floor not moving except for slow rising and falling of his chest.

Accalia suddenly felt a searing pain in her closed left hand. Opening her hand she found a bead of silver slowly burning her palm. Accalia quickly threw the silver from her hand as the skin began to blister.

The silver hit Snape's foot and he picked it up.

"She did it, Albus, she did it!" exclaimed Snape handing the silver bead to Dumbledore as he made his way over to Accalia.

Accalia's heart nearly leapt out of her throat as Remus stirred.

"Accalia…Did you…" whispered Remus slowly opening his eyes.

"We both did it," she whispered as Remus raised his hand up to stroke her cheek.

Remus sat up gingerly. The wound had already started to heal as werewolves healed pretty fast. Accalia didn't know where Remus found the strength as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly. Accalia stunned for a moment, kissed him back.

"I told you it wouldn't be the last," breathed Accalia staring back into those amber eyes that she had nearly lost forever.

"Can everybody please move?! These two need to get to the hospital wing now!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey conjuring two stretchers.

Remus and Accalia held hands all the way. They weren't about to let each other go. Not now, not ever.

-- Don't know why but that last line makes it sound like the last chapter but it's not! Believe me it's not! Ugh, well, I was on the verge of crying when I wrote this! Next chapters will be much happier and…well… you'll see! Here's a translation of the Latin I used in that spell --

-- Please deliver the pain from this body. Take this alien entity from this unhealing wound. Let it pass through and out of this life offering. Spare this person for it not their time. --

-- I take back this life offering for it is not my time to die. The love shared over powers the will of the silver that has passed through these two strong bodies. Be gone! --

-- Thanks

Please don't forget to REVIEW!

Helen88UK --


	23. You Can't Be Serious!

Chapter 23: You can't be serious!

"No...Remus...Get away from him!" cried Accalia sitting up in her bed as she woke up in the cold sweat.

Remus suddenly appeared out of the bathroom.

"Accalia? It's all right. I'm here," whispered Remus climbing on to the bed and enveloping Accalia in his arms.

"I thought I'd nearly lost you again," gasped Accalia through her laboured breathing.

"It's okay. Draco Malfoy is in Azkaban like he deserves. Your brother is actually trying to accept our relationship. I'm still here and I'm not planning on going anywhere," whispered Remus cupping Accalia's face in his hands.

Accalia looked Remus in the eye and her breathing began to slow as she realised that Remus was right. Malfoy had been Azkaban for over a month, Severus was actually being civil to Remus and, yes, Remus was there. And how glad she was of it.

"Accalia, are you okay? You look a bit pale," said Remus concernedly.

"No," whispered Accalia climbing off the bed, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

And with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Accalia?" called Remus through the door, "Let me in. Please."

Accalia didn't answer most likely due to the fact she was retching into the toilet.

"Feeling better?" asked Remus as Accalia opened the door a few moments later.

"Much," murmured Accalia sleepily as Remus picked her up in arms.

"Promise me you'll go and see Poppy in the morning," whispered Remus laying Accalia softly on the bed.

"I promise," yawned Accalia as Remus settled down next to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I love you," whispered Remus pressing his body into Accalia's back.

"I love you," smiled Accalia as Remus kissed her fingertips.

Accalia had missed breakfast, which she didn't really mind as she wasn't really that hungry, to go to the hospital wing. She was on her way to Remus's classroom to tell him what Poppy had said.

"Come in," called Remus as Accalia rapped on the door.

"I've been to see Poppy," said Accalia entering the room and walking up to Remus's desk.

"And?" asked Remus beginning to rise from his seat, placing the book he was reading on the desk.

"And..." began Accalia pushing Remus back onto the chair and sitting sideways on his lap, "She said it's probably just a virus going around and she gave me a tonic to drink every few hours until I feel better. Plus Albus was there so he gave me the day off!"

"Thank Merlin," sighed Remus wrapping his arms around Accalia's waist, "I wish I had the day off."

"I wish you did as well...What were you reading?" enquired Accalia twisting around on Remus's lap to look at the book.

"It's my yearbook," explained Remus leaning forwards to rest his chin on Accalia's shoulder.

"Wow. Harry does really look like his father," murmured Accalia as she glanced over the page at a picture of four young men and a young woman waving.

"It's rather scary sometimes," whispered Remus.

"Sirius was a looker wasn't he?" said Accalia smiling.

"Oi, I'm your boyfriend! Sirius can get the girls, even in death!" exclaimed Remus.

"Boyfriend? So that make me your girlfriend?" smiled Accalia turning to Remus.

"I suppose so," smiled Remus.

"I like the sound of that. And don't worry, Sirius is nothing compared to my Remus," whispered Accalia kissing Remus softly.

"Good good," smiled Remus.

"Who else is in the picture?" asked Accalia.

"That's Peter," said Remus pointing at the timid, tubby looking boy, "The Traitor."

"Looks shifty looking even then," murmured Accalia.

"And that's Lily," said Remus pointing to a very pretty red headed girl.

"She was so beautiful," whispered Accalia feeling rather insecure at Remus's tone of voice as he said the name 'Lily'.

"Yes, she was. And so are you," smiled Remus holding Accalia chin his hand, "I'll be honest with you Accalia, I think we all did have a crush on Lily and I loved her, but only as a friend. I've never truly been in love, well... not until now anyway."

"Aww, you great soppy thing," smiled Accalia running her hand through Remus hair.

Suddenly somebody cleared their throat behind them.

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Remus as he and Accalia turned their heads to them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Accalia and I were just talking," explained Remus.

"Sorry we're a bit early," smiled Hermione, "We'll come back later."

"Don't be silly!" smiled Accalia, "Remus was just showing me his yearbook."

"Have you seen the marauders nicknames?" smiled Harry.

"I know you father's, Sirius's even Peter's but Remus refuses to tell me his!" said Accalia pretending to be more annoyed that she actually was.

"It's only because Harry told me what it means in the Muggle world," explained Remus.

"What?... Moony!" smirked Ron.

"Moony?!" smiled Accalia, "What's wrong with that? It's cute!"

"Yeah, right!" exclaimed Remus, "Do you know what it means in the Muggle world?"

"Yes! So!" said Accalia out loud before lowering her voice to Remus ear, "And I think you have a rather nice bottom."

Remus smiled at her wickedly.

"I'll leave you to your lesson," smiled Accalia trying to get up from Remus.

"Can't you stay?" appealed Remus his arms still around Accalia's waist.

"I would," whispered Accalia leaning close to Remus, "but I'd distract you from your teaching!"

"Definitely," smiled Remus.

"I'll see you at lunch," smiled Accalia. She kissed Remus softly before it turned a bit more passionate, as passionate as it could get with the Trio in the room.

"Okay," murmured Remus reluctantly breaking the kiss, still holding Accalia's hand as she pulled away from him.

Remus gazed after her, smiling giddily as Accalia walked down the rows of desks.

"They're so cute together," whispered Hermione to the two boys.

"I know. It's somewhat sickening," murmured Ron.

"You are so unromantic sometimes!" said Hermione.

When Accalia had left the room, Remus still pictured her on his lap, her body so close to his and the sweet smell of her invading his nostrils.

He soon regretted it as for the first ten minutes of the lesson he didn't dare get up from his seat!

A week passed and even though the tonic Madame Pomfrey gave Accalia did help, she still didn't feel a hundred percent.

Accalia sat on a hospital bed as she waited for Madame Pomfrey to finish with a student who had been in a fight.

"So Accalia," began Madame Pomfrey, "The tonic I've given you has not been working?"

"It has to some extent but I just feel...weird!" explained Accalia.

"Can you lay back on the bed for me Accalia please?" smiled Madame Pomfrey.

"Okay," said Accalia nervously.

Madame Pomfrey examined Accalia's abdomen, her face emotionless. After a few minutes Madame Pomfrey finally spoke.

"Accalia...Is there any chance you could be...pregnant?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"W...what?" murmured Accalia the colour draining from her face as her eye grew wide.

"If I'm right Accalia I would say your about seven weeks pregnant," smiled Madame Pomfrey.

"Seven weeks?" whispered Accalia sitting up, "It's not possible! Remus and I are always careful!"

"Is there any chance you did the spell wrong, or forgot to do it?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"No! I mean we...Seven weeks? When was that...Oh no!" said Accalia holding her head in her hands in realisation, "When Remus came back from jury duty, we were so happy to see each other...! Shit!"

"Are you worried about Remus's reaction?" enquired Madame Pomfrey settling down next to Accalia.

"I am now!" groaned Accalia, "Oh Merlin, and Severus...He's just coming to terms with mine and Remus's relationship. Now I've got to tell him he's going to be an uncle!"

"And you're going to be a mother," smiled Madame Pomfrey placing her hand on Accalia's.

Accalia looked at Madame Pomfrey. She hadn't thought of it like that. She was going to be a mother.

"And Remus is going to be a father," smiled Accalia also realising that for the first time.

"Accalia, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Can you tell already?" asked Accalia amazed.

"We should be able to. Would you like me to find out?" enquired Madame Pomfrey.

"I would like that very much," smiled Accalia

Just as Accalia left the hospital wing she literally bumped into Tonks.

"Accalia? Why are you in the hospital wing? Are you okay?" asked Tonks helping Accalia up from the floor.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine!" smiled Accalia.

"What are you on about?" asked Tonks confused.

"You'll find out soon enough," beamed Accalia, "Do you know where Remus is?"

"Um, I think he's got a detention with Harry, Ron and those two berks that used to followed Malfoy around. I think they all got into a fight," said Tonks slowly, still utterly confused.

"Thanks. I'll see you later Tonks!" smiled Accalia rushing off down the corridor.

"Hi Accalia," greeted Harry as she entered the room.

"Hi Harry. Heard you've got yourself into a bit of trouble," smiled Accalia.

"Er yeah," smiled Harry sheepishly.

"Where's Remus?" asked Accalia.

"He's in his office," smiled Ron.

"Thanks," smiled Accalia.

Accalia opened the office door to find Remus manically cleaning his desk.

"Accalia!" smiled Remus kissing her soundly as she closed the door behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"I've just been to see Poppy again," said Accalia simply.

"Oh?" murmured Remus turning back to sorting papers on his desk, "The tonic she gave you not working?"

"No, well it started off about that but there's something else," said Accalia.

"What is it?" asked Remus concernedly pausing in his cleaning.

"Well, um...do you remember that night when you came back from jury duty?" smiled Accalia nervously.

"How could I forget?" smirked Remus returning to his tidying.

"We sort of forget to... we forgot the... spells," swallowed Accalia.

"Right..." murmured Remus unknowingly, picking up a book to put in a bookcase.

Accalia looked at Remus exasperatedly. Men really were clueless! She thought Remus was cleverer than this. Accalia knew she had to just come out with it then and there.

"Remus, I'm pregnant," stated Accalia.

Remus, whom had his back to Accalia, stopped dead. The book in his hand fell to the floor. Remus turned slowly to look at her. He made to speak but his mouth just opened and closed like a fish.

"I'm seven weeks according to Poppy," smiled Accalia anxiously.

"H...how?" stuttered Remus finding his voice.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other..." began Accalia.

"I didn't mean it that way!" exclaimed Remus interrupting Accalia, "I mean we are always careful!"

"Except for that night. I guess we were so caught up in the moment we forgot," said Accalia.

Remus picked up the book and replaced it in the bookcase. Accalia stood in the same place watching Remus as he walked around his desk and up to her.

"You're pregnant?" swallowed Remus.

Accalia nodded nervously.

"I'm going to be a dad?" said Remus, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes," smiled Accalia.

Remus threw his arms around Accalia and span her around.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" shouted Remus nearly deafening Accalia who was laughing.

Remus let go of Accalia placing his hands on her upper arms and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad," said Remus in a low voice, "And you're going to be a mum."

"I know! I was so worried you were going to be upset," said Accalia.

"Upset?! Why would I be upset? This is great news!" grinned Remus.

"There's something else," smiled Accalia.

"It's not twins is it?" exclaimed Remus his eyes growing wide.

"No! It's nothing like that!" laughed Accalia.

"Then what?" asked Remus.

"Poppy asked if I wanted to know what sex the baby and I said yes," explained Accalia.

"And?" enquired Remus in anticipation.

"It's a boy," smiled Accalia.

"A BOY!" shouted Remus.

"Really Remus, I think you should stop shouting!" laughed Accalia.

"I can't help it!" beamed Remus, "We are going to have a baby! A son!"

Remus grinned and pulled Accalia back into his arms.

"I love you," smiled Accalia gazing up at Remus.

"And I love you," smiled Remus kissing Accalia softly.

Remus suddenly fell to his knees and pressed the side of his head on Accalia's stomach.

"And I love our baby," whispered Remus kissing Accalia's stomach, "Remus Junior."

"We are not going to call our baby Remus Junior!" exclaimed Accalia stroking Remus dark blond hair, "Now there's only one problem."

"What?" asked Remus looking up at Accalia.

"We have to tell Severus," sighed Accalia.

"Oh! Oh dear!"

-- So sorry I haven't updated quicker but I have been working non-stop and I'm going back to school soon so it might be harder for me to update but I will try my best to update as soon as I finish chapters! Hope you will keep reading! Oh, and don't forget to review! Helen88UK --


	24. Announcements and Celebrations

Chapter 24: Announcements and Celebrations

Remus made his way to his office door.

"Come on. We are going to tell him now!" said Remus smiling.

"Okay," sighed Accalia, "but Remus wait!"

"What?" asked Remus seeming strangely impatient.

"Wouldn't Harry and Ron…and those boys heard?" asked Accalia, "I don't want it getting around the school and back to Severus before I can tell him first!"

"Accalia! I'm not stupid!" smiled Remus kissing the top of Accalia's head, "I have a permanent silencing spell on the office now! Ever since that night you took advantage of me in here!"

"You weren't complaining at the time!" smiled Accalia wickedly.

"And I'm not complaining now!" smirked Remus taking Accalia's hand in his as he opened the office door.

--

Remus dismissed the boys from their detention and he and Accalia set off to the Potions classroom.

As the potions room came into sight Accalia turned and tried to walk back in the direction they had just come from.

"I can't do this!" she said.

"Of course you can!" said Remus gripping her hand tighter and pulling her back to his side.

"Remus…" began Accalia.

Remus stopped just outside the door and placed his hands on her arms and turned her to look at him.

"Accalia, I'll be the first to admit we completely messed up telling Severus about us, but this…we can do this properly. This is as just as important, if not more important than that. That is why we have to do this…now!" stated Remus.

"You're right…" sighed Accalia knocking on the classroom door.

"Enter!" came Snape's deep voice.

Accalia nervously opened the door. Remus squeezed her hand supportively.

"Accalia!" smiled Snape as she entered the room.

Accalia smiled timidly.

"Remus," acknowledged Snape.

"Severus," smiled Remus politely.

Snape's office door opened and Tonks appeared.

"Sevvy, I've booked the hotel for…this…week…end," began Tonks just noticing Accalia and Remus, "Er…Hi guys."

"Don't stop on our account! Please, continue…Tell 'Sevvy'!" smirked Accalia along with Remus.

"Don't be smart Accalia," snapped Snape.

"I guess this proves you two are together," smiled Accalia.

"Huh…yeah," laughed Tonks nervously.

"Well, we're glad you're both here," began Remus, "because there's something we need to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Snape.

"Tonks, you know you bumped into me outside the hospital wing," began Accalia.

"Yes," said Tonks.

"Well, I haven't felt very well recently and…" continued Accalia.

"You're ill aren't you?" asked Tonks dismayed.

Accalia took a deep breath.

"If you call being pregnant ill, then yes I guess I am," said Accalia.

"Pregnant?" whispered Tonks smiling slightly.

Accalia nodded slowly.

Snape who had been sitting at the desk staring down at the wood finally spoke raising his gaze up to look Accalia in the eye.

"You're pregnant?" whispered Snape rising from his seat.

"Yes," whispered Accalia.

Snape walked up to Remus and looked him straight in the eye.

"You got my sister pregnant?" asked Snape, his nose inches from Remus.

Accalia swallowed uneasily. "Please don't hit him," she chanted in her head.

"We are having a son," said Remus not blinking.

Snape did something Accalia had only seen him do once in her and possibly his life. He smiled, he truly smiled.

Then he did something even more surprising. He seized Remus's hand and shook it.

"You're going to look after my sister and look after my nephew?" stated Snape.

"Er…Yes! Of course!" stuttered Remus just as surprised as Accalia.

"And Accalia," began Severus turning to Accalia, "How far along are you?"

"Um, seven weeks," mumbled Accalia.

"Hmmm, you could probably work until the beginning of your last trimester because I remember Mother not being awfully big until then," murmured Snape disappearing into his office.

"He took that well…I think," smiled Remus.

"He can see how happy you are," smiled Tonks, "He's admitted it. Even Severus can see you two are meant to be together."

"I guess you did a lot of persuading though didn't you?" smiled Accalia still in shock by her brothers reaction.

"I'm very good at 'persuading' Severus," smirked Tonks winking.

"Too much information Tonks," laughed Accalia.

Moments later Snape appeared from out of his office.

"Mother wanted who ever had a child first to have this," smiled Snape handing Accalia a silver rattle engraved with the Snape family emblem.

"It's beautiful," whispered Accalia, "Thank you Severus."

"When are you planning to announce it to the school then?" asked Tonks slipping her hand around Severus' waist.

Accalia had to admit they made an… interesting couple but a cute couple nonetheless.

"We hadn't thought of doing that yet, it's a bit early don't you think?" answered Accalia.

"No time like the present," smiled Tonks.

"What do you think Remus, should we?" asked Accalia turning to Remus.

"I'm ready to tell the whole world," grinned Remus.

--

After finishing his essay marking for the day Remus went to find Accalia. He found her in her classroom at her desk reading a book. He was about to speak when she closed the book and leant back into the chair, placing her hand on her stomach.

"How are you doing in there, baby?" whispered Accalia smiling, "You should know you are going to have the best dad in the whole world. He's the most wonderful man you could ever meet and I love him so much. Plus the sex is incredible!"

"I don't really think you should be telling our baby that," smirked Remus leaning in the doorway.

"Well I got to let him know he was conceived in best possible way," smiled Accalia.

"How are you feeling?" enquired Remus as he reached her desk.

"I'm fine, really," smiled Accalia standing up.

"Really?" asked Remus pulling Accalia into his body.

"I guess I'm still in shock I suppose," sighed Accalia, "I'm going to have a baby… a baby!"

"We… We are going to have a baby," whispered Remus.

"Yes, but you're not the one having to push it out of you in seven months time!" snapped Accalia.

"Please tell me the mood swings haven't started!" smiled Remus.

"That's not funny," smirked Accalia.

Accalia snaked her hand down to the top of Remus' trousers and stroked over the zipper of his trousers.

Remus groaned and as Accalia looked up at him he closed his eyes. He moaned deeply as Accalia began to slip the zipper down.

Suddenly the tolls of the bell rang out and Accalia suddenly realising the time slipped her hand from Remus.

"Why…Why did you stop?" groaned Remus opening his eyes.

"It's time for our announcement," smiled Accalia.

"You can't leave it…me like this," said Remus zipping up his trousers.

"I don't plan to," smirked Accalia, "You'll just have to wait until later."

--

"And now," proclaimed Dumbledore at the end of dinner, "I believe we have an announcement from Professor Lupin.

Remus stood up pulling Accalia up with him and began to speak,

"I'm sure all of you know by now that Accalia and I are a couple. But now we would like to announce that we are expecting our first child."

A huge cheer and applause came from the house tables as they all stood up at the news.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" shouted Ginny.

"It's a boy," smiled Accalia.

Nearly all the girls sighed with whispers of 'Awww, a boy' and 'I wonder what he will look like.'

"In sight of this news I think we shall have a celebration," said Dumbledore and with a wave of his hand the tables disappeared from the hall and music began playing, "Now everybody enjoy themselves!"

--

"Congratulations Accalia!" squealed Hermione hugging Accalia.

"Congratulations!" laughed Harry embracing Remus.

"How far along are you?" asked Ginny clasping Harry's hand in hers.

"About seven weeks," smiled Accalia.

"And it's a boy!" squealed Hermione, "You must be so excited!"

"Of course we are," smiled Remus slipping his hand around Accalia's waist.

"Don't be getting any bloody idea's Hermione," murmured Ron.

"Of course not! Not yet anyway," smiled Hermione, "But it will have to be soon if we are going to have six kids!"

"SIX?!" screeched Ron following Hermione as she disappeared through a crowd of people, "When did we decide on that?

"We'll see you two later," smiled Harry squeezing Ginny's hand tighter.

"Congratulation's again!" called Ginny vanishing off with Harry.

"I told you everyone would be happy for us," smiled Remus as Accalia rested back onto a wall.

"Yes you did," smiled Accalia while Remus moved up to her pushing Accalia further into the wall.

"I know it sounds cliché but you really do have a glow about you," smiled Remus.

"That's probably due to the fact that I'm sweating like a pig!" sneered Accalia pulling at her collar.

"Want to go outside?" asked Remus.

"Yes, yes please. That would be good," smiled Accalia.

Once outside Accalia groaned in relief as the refreshing April air hit her damp skin. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That better?" he whispered.

"Much," murmured Accalia resting her head back on Remus' shoulder.

Accalia breathed out into the cool air as Remus kissed her neck. Remus then ran his tongue over a crook in Accalia's neck making her shiver.

"You never did finish what you started earlier," growled Remus into Accalia ear.

"I think we might have to leave the party early then won't we?" purred Accalia leading Remus back inside.

--

I am sooooo sorry I have not updated in sooooo long but if any of you know what it is like starting and sixth form and starting your A Levels you will know how hard it is too balance the school work and doing stuff you enjoy like this!

Hope I haven't lost any readers and hopefully I might gain some new ones! I'm already starting the new chapter today so with any luck I can get it uploaded next weekend, fingers crossed!

Please don't forget to read and review!

Helen88UK

xxx


	25. Disruptions and Feeling deprived

Chapter 25: Disturbances and Feeling Deprived

Two months passed and Accalia was now four months pregnant. She had a small bump forming and was having strong cravings for chocolate!

Accalia was talking to Ginny after a lesson about a late essay. There was something about the Weasley's, they always managed to be late for deadlines.

"Ginny. This is certainly not good enough. You really need to do these essays if not for me but for yourself. It will, believe it or not, help you in your exams!" explained Accalia standing behind her desk, looking down at Ginny.

"I know Professor Snape but Harry…" began Ginny.

"You can't use your boyfriend as an excuse for not doing…"

Accalia suddenly stopped mid-sentence and moved her hand down to her growing stomach.

"Accalia?" asked Ginny concernedly, "What's the matter? Is it the baby?"

Accalia moved down from her desk to Ginny.

"Ginny, please tell me this is what I think it is," whispered Accalia placing Ginny's hand on her stomach.

"What?" questioned Ginny before her eyes grew wide, "The baby…He kicked!"

"That's what I was hoping," smiled Accalia as Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"It's amazing!" laughed Accalia as the baby kicked against her hand again.

Accalia had never felt anything like it. She knew she had her baby growing inside her but it hadn't felt real until that moment.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Accalia.

The door open slightly and Ron bent his head around the door.

"Hi Accalia, oh and Ginny," began Ron stepping through the door, "I brought that essay I was supposed to give in yesterday."

Ginny skipped up to Ron happily and pulled him by the sleeve to the front of the class.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron.

"Feel this!" exclaimed Ginny putting Ron's hand on Accalia's stomach.

"Ginny, I really don't think I should have my hand on a teachers stomach," flushed Ron pulling his hand from Accalia's stomach.

"I don't mind Ron," smiled Accalia, "Just try it."

Ron looked at Ginny and Accalia as if they were both mad but did as Accalia said.

"What am I…Whoa! That is so cool!" laughed Ron as the baby kicked his hand.

"See! Even guys go all gooey over babies!" laughed Ginny.

"Go on you two," chuckled Accalia. "Go and get some lunch but please don't mention this to anyone. I want it to be a surprise for Remus!"

--

Accalia lay on the bed in the hospital wing talking to Madame Pomfrey.

"It's amazing Poppy, I've never felt anything like it!" smiled Accalia.

"It is an amazing thing, Accalia," smiled Madame Pomfrey as she moved a wand over Accalia's stomach.

"Everything okay?" asked Accalia noticing Madame Pomfrey's somewhat worried expression.

"Hmmm. The baby is a little small. Have you been eating enough?" enquired Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you kidding me? I have been eating more than enough plus implausible amount of chocolate!" exclaimed Accalia.

"Accalia because of your lycanthropy your metabolism is awfully fast. You really do need to eat a lot more than a normal person especially now you're pregnant," explained Madame Pomfrey.

Just then the door opened and Remus entered the room. Seeing Accalia he rushed over to her.

"Accalia? Is something wrong?" asked Remus concernedly.

"Everything's fine," smiled Madame Pomfrey, "No need to worry."

And with that Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her office.

"Give me your hand Remus," smiled Accalia.

"Accalia! Not now! Poppy's in her office!" exclaimed Remus.

"What? Oh! No Remus, not that! Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Accalia realising what Remus had thought.

"What then?" asked Remus sheepishly realising that he had got it completely wrong.

Accalia took Remus's hand and placed it on her stomach. Accalia smiled and looked at Remus as he looked at her questionably.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide looking quickly down at Accalia's growing tummy and back into her eyes. Remus opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Accalia laughed as Remus moved his hand over her stomach as the baby kicked.

"This is incredible!" laughed Remus resting his head on Accalia's belly, " Remus Jr is going to be a lively baby!"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. We are not calling our baby Remus Jr!" exclaimed Accalia running her hands through Remus' hair.

"Aww," sulked Remus.

"Don't start! Anyway what did you come here for in the first place?" asked Accalia.

"Just to check that Severus had dropped the wolfsbane potion into Poppy yet," explained Remus.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I just bought in for him yesterday," smiled Accalia sitting up.

"Come on then," smiled Remus helping Accalia up on her feet, "We are missing lunch."

"I'm famished," smiled Accalia, "I just hope they have some chocolate!"

Remus laughed as he took Accalia's hand in his and they made their way to the hall.

--

Two weeks later, it had just turned two o'clock in the morning and Accalia still hadn't got to sleep. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Rubbing her forehead she sat down on the edge of the bath and yawned.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself.

As she went to stand up a lightning pain shot through her stomach. Grabbing the side of the sink, her other hand on her stomach, she let out a strangled cry.

A moment later Remus came rushing into the bathroom at breakneck speed.

"Accalia?! What is it?" exclaimed Remus rushing to Accalia's side, supporting her body.

"I don't know!" sobbed Accalia as Remus settled her down on the bed, "Something's wrong but I don't know what."

"You can't be having the baby now, it's too early!" exclaimed Remus, "I'm going to get Poppy."

"No! Remus, please don't leave me. I'm scared!" cried Accalia her hand still on her stomach, the other reaching out to clasp around Remus's.

"I won't lie to you Accalia, I'm scared too," whispered Remus wiping a tear from Accalia's cheek.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and without warning Poppy Pomfrey whipped into the room.

"I could hear you from down the corridor," said Madame Pomfrey pushed her way past Remus, "Now where does it hurt exactly, Accalia?"

Accalia explained everything whilst Remus paced the floor behind them and Madame Pomfrey passed a wand over Accalia's stomach.

"Uh-huh. Just as I thought! You have, as the Muggles call it, Braxton Hicks Syndrome. It just the walls of your uterus contracting, most women don't even feel them, but it's common to have some mild discomfort," smiled Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh thank Merlin!" smiled Remus sitting down next to Accalia.

"Mild discomfort my arse," murmured Accalia.

Madame Pomfrey and Remus smiled.

"I'll leave you two then. I'll see you in the morning," smiled Madame Pomfrey disappearing out of the door.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be this much trouble," sighed Accalia rubbing her belly.

Remus's hand settled on Accalia's stomach and entwined his fingers in hers.

"We'll be alright Accalia, the three of us will be fine," smiled Remus kissing Accalia's temple.

"I hope so," smiled Accalia as Remus lifted her chin to look at him.

"I promise," whispered Remus before brushing his lips against Accalia's.

"Remus…" whispered Accalia as Remus kissed her more fervently.

"Accalia…"murmured Remus, his hand moving up Accalia's body.

"Remus," said Accalia, "Remus! No!"

"I thought…" began Remus as Accalia pushed him off her.

"You thought what? That I was going to have sex with you?! I thought I was going to lose my baby!" snapped Accalia standing up.

"Well…No, I just wanted to take your mind off it!" said Remus trying to explain.

"With sex?!" exclaimed Accalia turning to face Remus.

"Are you saying I don't care?" asked Remus, "I was just as scared as you, you know?!"

"No! I never said that!" exclaimed Accalia, "Don't you dare turn this round on me! Making me out to be the bad person!"

"I'm not! I just… I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help… I couldn't even help Sirius…I can't even help you," muttered Remus kicking the wall by the window.

Accalia moved up behind Remus and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," said Accalia her voice muffled by Remus's pyjamas, "I know how much you miss Sirius."

Remus twisting around to face Accalia.

"No, I'm sorry. God, I'm such an idiot!" sighed Remus pushing a lock of Accalia's hair from her face.

Accalia rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Remus.

"Well, you're my idiot," smiled Accalia, "And I'm proud of it!"

"I couldn't be more proud to be your idiot," smiled Remus as Accalia led him back to bed.

"Don't be getting ideas Mr Lupin," said Accalia as Remus lay down next to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it…well, maybe just a little dream," smiled Remus.

--

Accalia sat at her desk in front of the seventh years, trying her best to mark essays but to no prevail. She was now six and a half months pregnant and her stomach was becoming quite large. Accalia let out an irritated sigh and dropped her quill onto the desk, running a hand through her hair.

It had been two months, two bloody months since her and Remus had made love and Accalia was frustrated to say the least.

"Are you okay Professor?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fine," smiled Accalia.

"Oh okay," smiled Ginny.

Although the seventh years where supposed to be writing an essay in silence the volume of talking started to increase from occasional whispers to a loud din.

"Be quiet," began Accalia softly.

Nobody seemed to listen.

"Be quiet!" said Accalia raising her voice slightly.

Still no notice was taken.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Accalia slamming her fist on the desk.

The whole class fell silent immediately and looked up at Accalia rather shocked.

Without saying a word Accalia rose from her seat and walked calmly as she could from the room.

"What was the bloody hell was that about?" said Ginny.

"I dunno but she is really pissed, that's for sure," said Colin Creevey.

--

Accalia walked down the corridor fast as she could. She was going to do something about it. She was so horny she didn't think she would have cared if Remus had a first year class. She would drag him into his office and have her way with him and not care if she scarred the children for life by the noises escaping from the office.

Remus sat in his office, it was one of his free lessons and he had decided to relax with a pint of butterbeer. Well, that was until Accalia literally charged through the door.

"Accalia?" said Remus standing up, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a lesson now."

Accalia didn't say anything, made her way over to Remus, pushed him into his chair and straddled him.

"Remus," breathed Accalia, "Do you realise we have not made love in two months?"

"Has it really been that long?" asked Remus.

"Yes! And you will not believe how bloody horny I am. Please tell me you haven't gone off me, have you?" said Accalia.

"What?! Are you bloody mad? I thought… I thought that you didn't want to. I mean since that night when we had that fight…" explained Remus.

"You really do too much thinking!" breathed Accalia.

"I'll stop right now then," said Remus quickly before crashing his lips down onto Accalia's.

"I need you Remus," gasped Accalia as Remus kissed her neck, "I need you now.

Remus rose from his chair, taking Accalia with him and pushed her onto his desk. Accalia's dress scrunched up to her hips as Remus reached down, flicked the buckle of his belt undone and whipped it off his waist, then unzipping his trousers pulled them down over his hips.

"Accalia?" breathed Remus stopping, "Will this hurt the baby?"

Accalia kissed Remus once then said,

"I thought you weren't going to think anymore."

"No, really, Accalia, will it?" asked Remus.

"Of course not," smirked Accalia, "The only person who might get hurt is you."

"What?" asked Remus confused.

Suddenly Accalia pulled Remus' hips to her, slamming him into her hips joining them together. Remus let out a very surprised gasp by the suddenness of Accalia's action whilst Accalia let out an extremely satisfied sigh.

Accalia let out a rather evil chuckle as Remus looked at her with shock, sweat forming on his brow. His expression quickly turned from shock to an evil smile like Accalia was wearing as he heard Accalia's heartbeat increase tenfold by him just moving slightly against her.

"You want it like that do you?" smirked Remus grinding his hips against Accalia's once more, harder than before.

Accalia groaned in answer, her fingers digging into Remus' shoulders.

This just spurred Remus on, rhythmically pushing into Accalia. He could feel Accalia contracting around him, one hand holding onto Accalia's hips and his other hand ripping Accalia's shirt open to give him access to her lace covered breast. God, how could he have not done this for so long?

Accalia was in heaven. She held onto Remus with her arm wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his hip, the heels of her shoe's pressing into Remus' bottom. She didn't even care that the side of the desk was digging harshly into her backside. God, how she had missed him!

Accalia felt Remus explode into her and with him calling her name it helped to send her over the edge with him, crying out Remus' name then burying her head into his shoulder. She could hear her Remus' and her heart beating together in unison.

Remus was still trying to catch his breath when he heard Accalia let out a soft sob.

"Accalia?" whispered Remus moving his hands up to cup Accalia's face, "What's the matter, love?

"Oh, it's just me being hormonal. It's just… I've missed you, I've needed you for ages," smiled Accalia.

"God, I love you!" said Remus kissing Accalia passionately.

"I love you too," smiled Accalia running her hand through Remus' hair.

Remus pulled out of Accalia, sorted out his trousers and sat down in his chair pulling Accalia on to his lap.

Accalia rested her forehead onto Remus' as Remus rubbed her stomach.

"He's kicking again," smiled Remus.

"He kicks a lot," smiled Accalia.

Remus and Accalia sat for the next ten minutes in silence feeling the baby move in Accalia's rounded belly.

"Accalia?" said Remus, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" murmured Accalia.

"Marry me."

Love it, love it, and love it! I love this last part of the chapter! Next chapter will be up soon! I'll definitely be writing this in between revising so bear with me but I think you all know the answer anyway. And just to let you know they'll get married after the baby is born cos I want Accalia to be nice and slim for her dress. Sorry if anybody thinks this is wrong but that's how I see it.

R and R!

Helen88UK

xxx


	26. Of Friends and Family

Chapter 26: Of Friends and Family

Accalia stared at Remus for what seemed like hours trying to process what he just said.

"Really?" whispered Accalia.

"Of course! In fact…" said Remus reaching into his desk draw and pulling out a small box, "I found this."

Accalia took the box from Remus and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

The band was white gold with a large diamond set in the middle and two rubies set either side.

"What do you say?" asked Remus smiling taking the ring out of the box.

"Yes! Of course I will!" laughed Accalia throwing her arms around him.

Remus beamed at Accalia as he slipped the ring on Accalia's finger.

"I just saw it and I knew," explained Remus.

"It's beautiful," whispered Accalia looking at the ring on her finger, sparkling in the light.

"Just like the woman wearing it," smiled Remus.

"Oh for Gods sake!!" laughed Accalia getting up from Remus' lap, "You're such a sap, you really are!"

"Where are you going?" asked Remus.

"I'm going to show this baby off," smiled Accalia waving her ring hand at Remus.

"And I'm coming with you!" called Remus rushing after Accalia as she left the room.

--

Accalia and Remus walked down the corridor hand in hand. It was lunchtime and there were people everywhere.

"God, she's so lucky," Accalia heard a group of sixth year girls whispering, "Professor Lupin is such a catch!"

Accalia laughed out loud.

"What?" enquired Remus.

"Apparently I'm lucky, you are 'such a catch' according to those sixth years," smirked Accalia.

"Well I've never been called that before!" laughed Remus wrapping his arm around Accalia's waist rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Anyway I agree with them. You're going to be great father and an even better husband," smiled Accalia as they arrived at the school entrance.

"Looks like Tonks down there with Ginny playing Quidditch. Do you want to go and see them?" asked Remus pointing to the Quidditch pitch.

"Lets go," smiled Accalia.

--

"Hey you two," waved Tonks from the air as Remus and Accalia reached the field.

Tonks landed and ran over to them.

"Just practicing a bit of… Whoa! Accalia! Is that what I think it is?!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Depend what you think it is," smiled Accalia leaning in to Remus, pressing her hand firmly on Remus's chest.

"Unless it's the iceberg that suck the titanic, I'd say that's an engagement ring!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Sure is," smiled Remus kissing the top of Accalia's head.

Tonks let out a jubilant scream that rather scared Accalia as Tonks started jumping around.

"Here comes the bride, da da der der," sang Tonks hugging Accalia.

"Oh my god! You're getting married?!" exclaimed Ginny who had just landed.

"You'll have to let Harry, Ron and Hermione know!" said Tonks.

"We'll send them a letter won't we Accalia?" said Remus resting his chin on Accalia's shoulder.

"I have a better idea," smiled Accalia, "Come on Remus, its Friday! Let's pay them a visit at Grimmauld Place!"

"Great idea!" smiled Tonks, "I'll bring Severus along and we can tell him too!"

"Accalia, I don't know. In your condition…" began Remus concernedly.

"Come on Professor!" appealed Ginny, "Accalia's pregnant, not an invalid!"

Remus sighed in defeat, he was not about to argue with three women, especially when one was pregnant and hormonal, and then said,

"Okay. If it'll make you girls happy!"

--

Ginny, Tonks and Snape went by Floo but Remus insisted him and Accalia go first, before them, by train much to the annoyance of Accalia.

"Better to be safe than sorry!" Remus had said.

"Remus! I'm fine, really!" assured Accalia as Remus helped her up the steps to Grimmauld Place.

Accalia knocked on the door and heard the footsteps of two people. The door opened and there stood Ron and Hermione.

"Accalia? Remus? What are you doing here? I mean, what a surprise!" exclaimed Hermione.

"We have some news," smiled Remus.

"Bloody hell," said Ron as Accalia and Remus entered through the door, "Accalia, no offence but you're huge!"

"Ron!" scolded Hermione elbowing Ron in the stomach.

"Well it's not surprising Ron, I am pregnant you know. If you think my stomach is big, you should see the size of my boobs!" said Accalia calmly setting a small case down.

Hermione snorted with laughter as Ron went slightly red.

Even Remus laughed at her remark. It was one of the things he loved about her, if anybody said anything vaguely insulting she turned it around to make him or her look like the idiot. Okay, it may not one of her best qualities but it sure made him laugh.

"How far along are you now?" asked Hermione.

"About 26 weeks," smiled Accalia.

"How long is that?" whispered Ron, out the side of his mouth, to Remus.

"Six and a half months," explained Remus.

Harry then appeared from the lounge along with Ginny and Snape with a rather dishevelled Tonks.

"I should have come on the train with train with you," muttered Tonks brushing soot off her top.

"More visitors!" smiled Harry, "Come into the kitchen and I'll make you all a hot chocolate."

--

"So what reason have we to be graced with all your presences?" asked Harry setting several mugs of hot chocolate onto the table.

"Your guess is as good as mine," muttered Snape.

"Show them!" exclaimed Tonks excitedly.

Accalia held out her left hand to reveal the ring on her finger.

"Oh, you are kidding me?!" exclaimed Hermione grabbing Accalia's hand.

"We're engaged!" smiled Remus.

"That's great news!" exclaimed Harry.

"I hope you are planning to get married soon," said Snape, "Can't have the child born out of wedlock."

"Actually we were planning to get married after our son is born," explained Accalia.

"What? You can't!" said Snape becoming slightly agitated.

"Severus…" whispered Tonks slipping her hand over Snape's clenched hand.

"What difference will it make?" explained Remus as Accalia grabbed his hand, "Really Severus! He will be loved just the same. It won't change anything, nothing will happen that will change it. Accalia and I may have our fights but we always sort everything out."

"I bet you have fun sorting it out," smirked Tonks.

"Tonks! Really!" smiled Accalia shaking her head.

Accalia looked at her brother who had seemed to have listened to Remus' words and smiled. Well, sort of.

"As long as you're happy Accalia, I am," smiled Snape.

"I am happy, very happy," smiled Accalia.

Suddenly there came a familiar voice from the lounge.

"Hello?"

It was the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley.

In she came followed by Arthur and the twins.

"Oh! Why is everybody here? What's happening?" asked Molly.

"Accalia and remus are engaged!" explained Tonks.

"Do you think we should make Tonks our official spokesperson?" whispered Accalia to Remus who let out a low chuckle.

"Oh how wonderful! About time! With the baby and all," beamed Molly.

"Baby?" came a voice from the kitchen door.

Accalia looked over to see Charlie Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Hello Charlie," smiled Accalia standing up nervously.

Charlie looked at Accalia and then down at the bump of her stomach.

"Charlie?! What are you doing here?" asked Molly rising from her seat.

"I came to see you for the weekend. When you weren't at the Burrow, I knew you'd be here," explained Charlie almost emotionlessly still staring at Accalia.

"I tried to get a letter to you about what has been happening but nothing was getting through to Romania," explained Molly.

"That's probably why we haven't heard from your father Accalia," said Remus standing behind Accalia reassuringly.

Remus could feel the tension and was relieved when Harry broke the silence and suggested everyone go and relax in the lounge while he and Molly made everybody something to eat.

--

Accalia held her back as she tried to sit down on the couch.

"Here, let me help," said Charlie holding Accalia's arm.

"Oh, thanks," smiled Accalia looking up at Charlie.

"How long have you got left?" asked Charlie settling down next to Accalia.

"Eh? Oh, two and a half months," answered Accalia.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Remus sitting down on the other side of Accalia.

"Yes, I'm fine Remus. Stop asking me every five bloody seconds!" snapped Accalia.

Remus didn't say anything. Accalia knew she had snapped at Remus again and turned to face.

"I'm sorry Remus," apologised Accalia moving a stray lock of Remus' hair from his face, "But like Ginny said, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I know, I know," said Remus.

"Well I'm still sorry," smiled Accalia and leaning forward kissed Remus fervently.

"Hmmm," whispered Remus, "It's times like these I wish we alone."

"Me too," purred Accalia.

But Accalia knew they couldn't be right now so slipping her hand into Remus' and turned to talk to Charlie.

"So what have you been up to in Romania? Seen much of my father?"

Accalia, Remus, Tonks, Snape and Ginny went back to Hogwarts late Sunday afternoon after a rather relaxing weekend with their friends and family.

--

It was the Wednesday after the weekend at Grimmauld Place and Accalia was in a meeting with Albus Dumbledore. They had both agreed she should stop teaching when she got to seven months.

As Accalia went to get up there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" called Dumbledore.

And with that in came Cassius Nix.

"Daddy?" said Accalia rising to her feet.

"Accalia! I just got your letter. I can't believe… Look at you! You look radiant!" exclaimed Cassius.

"Thank you Dad," smiled Accalia walking over to the door, "Come on Dad, we can go to my office. See you at dinner Albus."

But as Accalia turned to say goodbye Dumbledore had already disappeared.

Cassius looked at his daughter incredulously.

"Don't worry Dad. He does that a lot," smiled Accalia.

--

"So anything else you have to tell me?" asked Cassius as Accalia handed him a glass of his favourite whiskey, "You seemed a bit vague in your letter."

"Well I'm pregnant obviously, we've found out that's the baby is a boy…" began Accalia.

"A boy? That's fantastic news!" interrupted Cassius, "Oh sorry, please continue."

"And last week Remus asked me to marry him!" smiled Accalia.

"I really am so happy for you," smiled Cassius.

"I was also wanted to ask you something," smiled Accalia, "Would you give me away at the wedding Dad?"

"I couldn't think of anything that would make me more proud."

Not a long chapter but good nonetheless! I hope! The next chapter should be really good! It will be so much fun to write! So it should be up soon cos I don't think I will be able to stop writing the chapter! Oh yeah and I would read chapter 25 again cos I made some changes cos I just realised that's some bits didn't make chronological sense! For example The Trio would have left before the last bit of that chapter and I had them in lessons! Duh!

Oh well! Don't forget to Read and Review!

Helen88UK


	27. If You Thought Turning Into A Werewolf H...

Chapter 27: If you thought turning into a werewolf hurts…

Time passed and soon it was Halloween. It was a week until Accalia's due date and in her own words she was 'as big as a house.'

That day there was a trip to Hogsmeade and Tonks had been trying to get Accalia to go with her.

"Come on Accalia. It'll be fun. Use the time you got left to have some time with your bezzy mate," pleaded Tonks as she and Accalia talked outside the great hall.

"You're making it sound like I'm dying or emigrating or something!" smiled Accalia, "I would really love to but…you know how Remus can be overprotective, I'm not sure Remus would let me."

"Let you do what?" came Remus voice as he walked up behind Accalia placing his hands on Accalia's waist.

"Er… Tonks wants me to go to Hogsmeade with her," smiled Accalia uneasily turning to face Remus.

"Oh Accalia I really don't know. Anything could happen," said Remus concernedly.

"Remus! I'll look after her! She'll be just fine!" smiled Tonks.

"Hmmm," murmured Remus uncertainly.

"Trust me Remus, it'll be all right," smiled Accalia.

Remus looked into Accalia's eyes. He could get lost in those eyes and that was exactly the problem.

"Please Remus," smiled Accalia.

Remus looked over to Tonks who gave him a double thumbs up.

"All right then!" conceded Remus.

"Oh! Thank you!" exclaimed Accalia.

Accalia moved up to kiss Remus.

"Trust me," whispered Accalia before kissing him again.

-

After two hours of shopping Accalia was exhausted so Tonks suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks and have a rest.

"My ankles are killing me," groaned Accalia as Tonks returned with two flagons of butterbeer.

"Sorry I dragged you out here," apologised Tonks.

"Don't apologise Tonks. I've had fun…and now this little guy…" said Accalia rubbing her stomach, "thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy."

"You poor thing," Tonks laughed as Accalia stood up and made her way to the lavatory.

Accalia checked herself in the mirror and then turned to open the cubicle door before stopping abruptly.

"Oh no, baby please, not now," whispered Accalia as she slowly looked to the floor.

Her worst fears were realised as she saw that her waters had broken and then the first contraction hit her. The pain pushed her back in to the lavatory wall.

Ten minutes later and Accalia was having another contraction, in too much in pain to move and too scared to call out Accalia breathed heavily, hoping Tonks would come and find her.

"I wish Remus here," Accalia whispered.

Suddenly Accalia heard Tonks call out Accalia's name.

"Tonks?" called Accalia.

"Accalia? Why are you taking…Accalia!" exclaimed Tonks rushing over to Accalia.

"I think the baby's coming," whispered Accalia while Tonks held on to Accalia.

"What? It can't be, you're not due for another week!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Well the baby obviously doesn't think so," murmured Accalia.

"We need to get you to St Mungo's," said Tonks trying to keep calm.

"Apparating is the quickest way," said Accalia struggling to stay on her feet.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" said Tonks.

Accalia could feel another contraction building and whispered, "Tonks…It's the only way."

-

"Can we have some help please? My friend is having a baby," called Tonks as the apparating into St Mungo's.

Two Healers appeared from a room and helped Accalia into the room and onto the bed.

"What's the name?" asked one of the Healers.

"Accalia… Lupin," answered Accalia. Tonks gave her a strange look.

"How far along are you?" asked the other Healer.

"35 weeks," answered Accalia.

"A bit early then," smiled the Healer.

"Tonks, you have got to find Remus!" exclaimed Accalia turning to Tonks.

"I can't leave you here on your own," said Tonks.

"I'll be fine, just find him, please!" pleaded Accalia.

"Don't worry, I will," smiled Tonks kissing Accalia's cheek and with a pop she disappeared.

-

"Severus! Severus!" shouted Tonks as she literally crashed into the Potion's classroom.

"Tonks? What on earth…?" began Snape.

"Accalia's gone into labour!" exclaimed Tonks.

"What!" exclaimed Snape.

"She's at St Mungo's. Please tell me you know where Remus is! I went to his room and he isn't there!" explained Tonks.

"Er," mumbled Snape who was in a state of shock, "He said he was going to Grimmauld Place to see Potter."

"Okay! Accalia's on her own. I didn't want to leave her but she insisted I find Remus," said Tonks.

"I'll go and see her now," said Snape pulling on his cloak.

"Thanks!" called Tonks as she disappeared out of the door.

-

"Arrrgghh!" screamed Accalia as another contraction ripped through her.

"You are doing really well Accalia. The contractions are five minutes apart at the moment," smiled the Healer, "Why don't you hold my hand through your next contraction?"

"I don't think I should," breathed Accalia.

"It might help," smiled the other Healer.

"I don't want to… break your hand," breathed Accalia.

"Oh I doubt you would," smiled the Healer.

"I know I would. I'm a lycanthrope," explained Accalia.

"Ah! I see what you mean," smiled the Healer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and another healer stuck their head around the door.

"There's a gentleman outside, he claims to be Ms Lupin's brother," explained the healer.

"I don't think this is a good time for visitors," said the healer.

"He should know what's happening. At least let him know that," breathed Accalia.

"Okay we'll do that, but from now on we really should only have the father in here," said the healer.

"If he ever gets here," muttered Accalia.

-

Tonks apparated into Grimmauld Place to find the place completely deserted. Walking into the kitchen she found a note on the table.

_Gone to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch and drinks. Back soon._

_Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Remus._

"Oh for the love…" cursed Tonks, "This is a bloody goose chase!"

-

"Mr Snape, your sister is doing really well and the baby should be here soon," explained the Healer stopping Snape from his pacing in the corridor.

"Can't I see her?" enquired Snape worriedly.

"She'll be fine," informed the Healer, "We will let you know of any developments."

"Well, thank you then," muttered Snape sitting down outside the room.

Snape unexpectedly heard a familiar voice.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Accalia Snape," came the voice of Cassius Nix.

"I'm sorry Sir, we only have an Accalia Lupin," said the receptionist.

"He's with me," said Snape walking up behind his stepfather.

"Severus!" exclaimed Cassius spinning around, "Where's Accalia? Is she okay?"

"She's fine but she'd probably be better if the blasted father were here!" retorted Snape.

"He's not here?" barked Cassius.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" screamed Accalia "IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR…"

"What do you think?" smirked Snape at the thought of Accalia actually undertaking what she had said, or rather shouted.

-

Tonks apparated into a packed Leaky Cauldron, it was Saturday after all.

"Oh bollocks!" swore Tonks looking around the heaving pub, "How the hell am I supposed to find them in here?"

Her question was answered when she heard the shrill voice of Hermione over the hubbub of the crammed inn.

"Ronald Weasley! You can't say something like that and then not tell me the rest!"

Tonks followed Hermione's voice across the room, climbing over tables much to the other customer's annoyance.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" asked Harry as Tonks rushed up the table.

"Remus, I've been looking for you every-bloody-where!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Tonks? Where's Accalia?" asked Remus standing up.

"You better get to St Mungo's, Rem. You're about to become a father," smiled Tonks.

Remus looked at Tonks in complete shock and without a word apparated with a sharp crack.

"Accalia's in labour?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Has been for half an hour," smiled Tonks.

"Ron? Hermione? When you have quite finished you can come with us to St Mungo's," said Harry calmly.

"What?" asked Hermione stopping in the middle of a sentence.

"Accalia's in labour," explained Ginny.

"This isn't over Ron," snarled Hermione as she grabbed her coat.

"Didn't think it would be," groaned Ron.

-

Remus ran down a corridor in St Mungo's. As he turned a corner Severus and Cassius came into view.

"About time Lupin," scowled Snape.

"Where is she?" asked Remus breathlessly.

Remus was answered by Accalia's scream.

"You better get in there…son," smiled Cassius patting Remus on the back.

As Remus entered the room he was greeted by one of about four healers.

"You're the father?" asked the Healer.

"Yeah," said Remus.

"Remus?" came Accalia's tired voice.

Remus moved past the healer and rushed to Accalia's side.

"I'm here," said Remus pushing Accalia's hair from her forehead.

"About goddamn time!" snapped Accalia.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Accalia," said Remus.

"It's alright. You're here now. For the birth of our son," smiled Accalia.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," smiled Remus kissing Accalia softly.

"Oh Merlin, here comes another one!" exclaimed Accalia grabbing Remus's hand.

"Another?…Arghhh!" began Remus as Accalia crushed his hand as a contraction hit her.

As the contraction passed Accalia breathed heavily.

"You don't know how much that hurt," groaned Remus holding the hand Accalia had just crushed.

Accalia literally stopped breathing and turned, along with the two healers in hearing distance, to look at Remus in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe you do," apologised Remus.

"Believe me, if you think turning into a werewolf hurts…It doesn't even come close to giving birth!" growled Accalia.

"I understand," smiled Remus.

"No you bloody well don't!" snapped Accalia.

"Suppose not," said Remus.

"Oh and just to let you know I'm never letting you near me with that 'thing' again," snapped Accalia pointing at Remus's groin.

"They all say that," whispered one of the Healers in Remus's ear, "They all calm down after a while."

"May I remind you I can hear you! Werewolf hearing!" snapped Accalia.

"You're doing really well Accalia, just one more push," said the Healer.

"I don't think I can," groaned Accalia.

"Of course you can, come on, I know you can," whispered Remus.

"I'm so tired," murmured Accalia.

"One last push and we'll have our son," encouraged Remus.

"You're right," smiled Accalia as Remus slipped his hand into hers.

"Squeeze as hard as you like," smiled Remus.

"Ready for the last push?" asked the Healer.

"As ready as I'll ever be," muttered Accalia.

-

Nervously outside waiting, sitting and standing, were Severus, Cassius, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Tonks.

"How much longer do you think it's going to be?" asked Ron.

"You can't rush these things, Ron!" said Ginny.

"Awww. Are you bored?" sneered Hermione.

"Don't even start Hermione! I mean it! I will…"started Ron.

He suddenly stopped though as the cry of a newborn baby filled the air.

Everybody looked at each other and started hugging each other. Even Snape and Cassius embraced before brushing it off as a moment of madness.

-

The Healer cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blanket while another Healer helped Accalia get comfortable in her bed.

"Here's your son," smiled the Healer placing the squirming bundle in Accalia's arms.

"He's beautiful," whispered Accalia as Remus sat down beside Accalia, wrapping his arm around her.

"He's ours," whispered Remus kissing the top of Accalia's head.

"He's got my hair, " smiled Accalia stroking the baby's already thick black hair.

"He's so small," smiled Remus," His feet, his hands…"

Remus stopped suddenly as his son took hold of Remus's finger with his tiny hands and the baby opened his eyes.

"He has your eyes, no question, and your nose," smiled Accalia looking up at Remus.

"Going to have all the girls after him," smiled Remus.

"Remus! He's just been born!" laughed Accalia.

"I can't believe he's finally here," whispered Remus smiling down at Accalia.

"Well believe it," smiled Accalia, "Do you want to hold him yet?"

"Of course I do, it's just I haven't held a baby since Harry," explained Remus.

"You'll be fine," smiled Accalia placing her son in Remus's arms.

"Hello little man," smiled Remus gazing down at his minutes old son," I'm your Dad and this beautiful lady is your Mum."

Accalia looked at Remus and then her son. She could already feel the tears in her eyes.

"What the matter?" asked Remus looking up at Accalia.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just happy, that's all," smiled Accalia.

"Still something we have to do," smiled Remus.

"His name," said Accalia.

"I've been thinking, I was wondering if we could name him after my father," explained Remus.

"And that is?" enquired Accalia.

"Tobias," answered Remus.

"Tobias Lupin," said Accalia, wanting to hear the name out loud, "Toby Lupin, I like it but I think he needs a middle name."

"What about Cassius?" suggested Remus, his son still holding onto Remus's finger, "Tobias Cassius Lupin."

"Just doesn't fit," murmured Accalia with Remus nodding his head in agreement.

"What's your fathers middle name?" asked Remus placing the baby back into Accalia's arms and sitting down next to her.

"Erm…Dimitri," answered Accalia.

"Tobias Dimitri Lupin," said Remus.

Accalia looked at their baby and then Remus. Remus looked at their baby and then Accalia.

"That's it!" They said in unison.

"Hi Toby," whispered Accalia bending her head to kiss Toby's forehead, "My beautiful baby boy."

"How is it possible that I love him this much already," whispered Remus.

"I know exactly what you mean," smiled Accalia.

"Thank you Accalia, I never thought I could ever be this happy," smiled Remus, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," whispered Accalia as Remus pressed his lip against hers.

"You better go and tell everyone out there what's happening," smiled Accalia kissing Remus again.

"But we'll tell them his name together, yes?" said Remus standing up.

"Of course!" laughed Accalia.

"I'll be back soon, I'll talk to everyone out side and pick up some baby things from Hogwarts, okay?" explained Remus.

"Okay," smiled Accalia.

As Remus got to the door to leave he stopped and looked back.

"Merlin, I miss you two already," smiled Remus rushing back over to the bed.

"You really are so silly sometimes," laughed Accalia.

Remus kissed Toby's head and then kissed Accalia passionately.

"Remus! Not in front of the baby!" laughed Accalia before he kissed her again, "Remus! Go! Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going," laughed Remus but not before kissing Accalia one more time before disappearing out of the door.

"Remind me to have more babies if your daddy's going to kiss me like that!" whispered Accalia looking down at her son and smiled, "I love you Toby. And we love your daddy don't we? More than he'll ever know."

Can't believe how long it has been since I have updated first Christmas, then my birthday and now as I write this the computer I upload my work on is in being serviced so that's another thing that stops me updating, have to get it serviced because the computer keeps dying on me!

Oh well I will update soon after this as I have had the week off so I have been able to get some more done soon.

Helen88UK


	28. Introductions and New Residences

Chapter 28: Introductions and New Residences

Remus stepped out of the room grinning from ear to ear.

"We have a son and he's absolutely beautiful!" beamed Remus.

"When can we see Accalia and the baby?" enquired Ginny.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts to pick up some of Accalia's and the babies things first and then we'll bring the baby out to meet you," explained Remus.

"Have you got a name for him yet?" asked Cassius.

"Yes we have, and Accalia and I will tell you together," smiled Remus.

Remus left and just fifteen minutes later he apparated into Accalia's room at St Mungo's with a bag.

Accalia was standing by a window cradling Toby in her arms. As Remus moved closer to them he could hear Accalia humming a tune as she rocked a sleeping Toby.

"How is he doing?" whispered Remus dropping the bag on the bed and moving up to Accalia as she turned around.

"He's fell asleep as soon as you left," smiled Accalia as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist.

Remus looked down the baby between them and then kissed Accalia lovingly.

"And how are you doing?" asked Remus resting his head on Accalia's.

"I'm fine now. A little tired but having werewolf healing helps… a lot," smiled Accalia.

"Do you know what, I just realised today is the day we got together," smiled Remus.

"Who would have thought we'd be here, with a baby," smiled Accalia.

"Never in my wildest dreams… Anyway, before start I blubbing, I bought you a dress for you to change into and a little all in one and that blue blanket for Toby," grinned Remus.

"Did you bring the one that's Tonks bought him?" asked Accalia as Remus went over to the bag.

"I couldn't resist," smirked Remus holding up the white baby suit with 'I love werewolves' written in blue across it.

"I don't where Tonks finds these things," smiled Accalia softly laying a now awake Toby on the bed.

Unwrapping Toby from the St Mungo's blanket Accalia made sure Toby's nappy was fitting him right and began to slip his all in one on his legs.

"See, you're a natural already," smiled Remus.

"I don't know about that. Just wait till we get to regular nappy changing," smirked Accalia wrapping the blue blanket around Toby and picked him up resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'll leave that to you," smirked Remus.

"No you're bloody well not!" exclaimed Accalia lifting Toby into Remus' arms, "Hold Toby while I get dressed."

When Accalia was dressed Remus set Toby back into Accalia's arms.

"Presentable enough?" asked Accalia smiling.

"You're both beautiful," smiled Remus kissing Accalia.

Remus made his way over to the door and opened it. Cassius and Snape who had been sitting abruptly stood up as Remus and then Accalia stepped out.

"Everybody we'd like you to meet Tobias Dimitri Lupin," smiled Accalia turning around Toby to show everyone.

"Toby for short," smiled Remus wrapping his arm around Accalia.

"He's gorgeous!" grinned Tonks as she, Hermione and Ginny cooed over him.

"Would you like to hold him Tonks?" asked Accalia.

"Oh, I don't know. I…I might drop him or something," mumbled Tonks looking rather taken back.

"No you want!" laughed Accalia, "Just cradle your arms and you'll be fine."

Accalia moved over to Tonks and placed Toby in Tonks's arms.

"He's just so tiny," smiled Tonks as Toby opened his amber eyes and took hold of her finger, "And he has Accalia's hair and Remus's eyes."

"Going to have all the girls after him," laughed Harry.

"Exactly what I said, Harry," grinned Remus.

"He's a little cracker, Accalia," smiled Cassius kissing his daughters cheek, "And you named him after?"

"Remus's father and your middle name, of course, as well you know!" laughed Accalia.

"Just making sure," smiled Cassius.

"Ron, Harry? Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked like they were about to cry with happiness.

"What? I mean, yeah! Of course! Aren't we, mate?" said Harry quickly, nudging Ron.

"Er…Yeah. We're just fine," retorted Ron clearing his voice.

Remus smiled down at Accalia kissing her forehead.

"So what do you say Sev?" began Tonks, "What you think about having one of these?"

"Nymphadora, I've spent my life teaching OTHER peoples children and that's what I plan to continue to do!" said Snape.

"Oh!" moaned Tonks, "But you'll hold him right?"

"He might not like me," mumbled Snape.

"Of course he will," smiled Accalia as Tonks handed Toby back to Accalia, "You are his uncle after all."

"Uncle Severus," smirked Snape as Accalia laid a now wriggling Toby into his uncle's arms.

"I think it might have to be Uncle Sev at first," smiled Remus.

Toby gurgled as he looked up at his uncle.

"See, he loves you already," smiled Accalia placing her hand on her brother's arm.

"Can your old dad have a hold?" asked Cassius.

"Dad, of course you can," smiled Accalia as Severus set Toby in his grandfather's arms.

"You must be so proud," smiled Cassius as Toby yawned, "You must get this little lad home."

"Back to Hogwarts," smiled Accalia.

"Actually, no we're not," smiled Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked Accalia confusedly.

"Don't worry, you'll see," smiled Remus.

"Remus! Can I open my eyes yet?" said Accalia.

Accalia had no idea where she was. All she knew was that they had got to their destination by train and she was standing inside, somewhere, whilst holding Toby in a baby carrier.

"You can…Now!" came Remus' voice.

Accalia opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in a brightly lit corridor, it looked slightly like Grimmauld Place.

"Where are we?" asked Accalia.

"11 Grimmauld Place," answered Remus, "Our new home."

"What? You're joking, right?" gasped Accalia.

"No word of a lie. Sirius left me some money and said in his will that I should spend it on something important, and what's more important than my family," grinned Remus as he led Accalia and Toby into the kitchen.

"Remus! It's wonderful!" laughed Accalia setting down the baby carrier on the kitchen table.

Accalia wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and kissed him zealously. Remus kissed Accalia back with the same fervour. That was until Toby started crying.

"You know nothing is going to be the same again," whispered Remus resting his head against Accalia's.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Accalia patting Remus' bum as she walked past him.

Accalia picked Toby out of the baby carrier, sat down and conjured a bottle of milk.

Remus looked at Accalia questionably.

"Why aren't you…you know…" began Remus seeming uncomfortable.

"Breastfeeding?" smiled Accalia as Toby began to drink from his bottle, "The healer said because on my lycanthropy I shouldn't try to breast feed."

"Oh right. Well, quickly changing the subject," smiled Remus, "Would you like to see the nursery?"

"I'd love to," smiled Accalia rising to her feet whilst still feeding Toby.

As they got upstairs Remus opened a blue door and gestured for Accalia to enter.

With the room in darkness Accalia gasped as Remus opened the curtains of the room and light flooded in.

The room was painted white with pine floorboards and all blue furniture including a blue cot. The ceiling was painted a deep blue with a silver stars and a silver crescent moon which also match the curtains.

"Oh Remus!" whispered Accalia.

"Give Toby here and you can have a look around," smiled Remus taking Toby from Accalia and continued feeding Toby.

"Remus, it's fantastic!" smiled Accalia running her hand along the bars of the cot.

Accalia was at the window when she heard a small burp.

"Uh-oh," came Remus' voice.

"What?" asked Accalia turning around.

"Tell me he hasn't," said Remus.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid he has," sniggered Accalia.

"Oh this is one of my favourite shirts!" groaned Remus as Accalia lifted Toby off Remus.

"It's one of the thing babies do. Eat, drink, cry, go to the toilet and…be sick," smiled Accalia trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny…okay it is quite funny," smiled Remus.

"Let me put Toby down for a nap and I'll wash the baby sick off the shirt," giggled Accalia.

"Take your shirt off then," smiled Accalia as she ran the hot water in the en-suite bathroom of their new bedroom.

"I love the bedroom," called Accalia.

"Red and cream, I knew you would love it," smiled Remus handing Accalia his shirt.

"Hate to say it but I think the sick is going to be a bitch to get out," laughed Accalia.

"You know it's funny…" began Remus as he sat on the edge of the bath.

"What is?" asked Accalia.

"I would never have been confident enough to sit here with no top on in front of a person, let alone someone like you," explained Remus.

"Someone like me?" questioned Accalia as she hung the shirt on the shower curtain.

"A beautiful woman," smiled Remus holding on to Accalia's waist and pulling her into him.

"Don't be silly," smiled Accalia ruffling Remus' soft hair.

"I'm not!" smiled Remus as Accalia kneeled in front of him.

"What else do you like about me then?" smiled Accalia as she rubbed Remus' bare arms.

"Oi! This wasn't supposed to be an ego trip for you!" laughed Remus.

"I've just a baby! I need to feel good about myself"" smirked Accalia.

"Hmmm. Well besides being beautiful you can put up with me, messed up as I am, you make me feel like I'm twenty-one again, you made me see light again when all I saw was darkness…" whispered Remus.

Remus was stopped as Accalia moved up and covered his mouth with hers.

"And you gave me my son…your love…your soul…and most of all…you gave me you…and I can never thank you enough for that," whispered Accalia tearfully, pausing every now and then to kiss Remus.

"Oh Accalia, I love you so much, too much sometimes," smiled Remus wiping a tear from her cheek.

"And I love you," whispered Accalia, "And to think I could have lost you."

As she said this, her hand passed over where Draco Malfoy had shot him. There was not so much a scar as a pale circle on his stomach. As always the muscles of his stomach flexed under her touch, one of the things she loved about Remus.

"Well you didn't and I don't plan on going anywhere soon," assured Remus taking Accalia's hand in his.

Remus stood up and led Accalia into their bedroom.

"Come on, it's be a long day and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and I think we both need a good night's sleep," smiled Remus.

"Keep the door open, so we can hear Toby," smiled Accalia lying down on the bed.

Remus opened the adjoining door from their bedroom to Toby's.

"We'll have to get rid of that door when he's older," smirked Remus, "Don't want him walking in on anything."

"Remus!" scolded Accalia pretending to sound shocked as Remus lay down next to Accalia.

"Goodnight Mr Lupin," whispered Accalia as she snuggled into Remus.

"Goodnight Miss Snape," whispered Remus.

"Soon to be Mrs Lupin," smiled Accalia kissing Remus' neck.

"Can't wait," whispered Remus, "Just can't wait."

Just working my story plan out and I think there are about three or four chapters left. They all should be good, I hope so anyway.

After I have finished this I am not sure what I am going to write next, I have three ideas (I will probably do all three its just which one to do first!):

Sirius/OFC

Harry/OFC

Or Tonks/Charlie W – Not enough of these in my opinion.

Anyhow let me know what you would like to see me do next through your reviews!

Helen88UK


	29. Preparations and PreWedding Parties

Chapter 29: Preparations and Pre-wedding Parties

Toby was now a month old and Accalia and Remus had started preparing for their wedding, they had set the date for New Years Eve.

Remus had asked Harry to be his best man and Accalia had Tonks as her maid of honour and Hermione and Ginny as her bridesmaids.

At the last weekend of November Accalia went for her dress fitting and Remus for his suit fitting.

"Please tell me you're not making us wear something like this," said Ginny pulling a tartan dress from the rack in Miss Celia's Dress Emporium.

"Accalia's got better taste than that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I kinda like it," smirked Tonks.

"You would!" laughed Accalia holding a gurgling Toby against her.

"Would you like to see the dresses you ordered, Miss Snape?" asked Celia.

"Oh yes," smiled Accalia, "These, girls, are your dresses."

The girls gasped as Celia brought out three satin baby pink halter neck dresses. The bottom of the dresses stopped just below the ankle and from the waist, deep pink beads cascaded down the dress.

"Merlin, they're beautiful Accalia!" gasped Hermione as Celia handed the dresses to the girls.

"Try them on then," smiled Accalia.

Five minutes later the girls came out of their changing rooms. Tonks looked the most uncomfortable, she didn't normally wear dresses.

"You guys look gorgeous!" smiled Accalia.

"Now Accalia," began Tonks, "When are we gonna see this wedding dress of yours?"

"I don't know why I can't wear green," murmured Snape looking at the suits in the displays.

"Because Accalia wants us all to wear blue! We guys all need to match, apparently," explained Remus.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Harry as the tailor ran the tape measure up the inside of Harry's leg.

"Harry, you have to have a suit that fits properly and Accalia wants us to wear suits as well the dress robes," explained Remus who was pulling on his dress robe.

Remus wore a black suit and a white shirt with a dark blue cravat. The dress robe was an even darker blue with a pin in the shape of a full moon holding it in the middle.

"I don't why he has to go so close up…there," squeaked Harry.

Ron who was sitting very happily, drinking a butterbeer, watching what was going on, let out a low chuckle.

"I don't know why you're laughing," snapped Harry, "You're next!"

"What does do you think Toby? Does Mummy look nice?" asked Accalia as Toby bounced in his baby seat on the floor in the changing room.

"I can finally say I forgive you for what you did to my figure, young man. I never thought the day would come I'd be thankful to be a werewolf," smiled Accalia patting her now more flat stomach.

Accalia's dress was beautiful. The bodice was a ruby red with silver Celtic swirls covering it. It had flowing white silk sleeves and the skirt and train was made of the same material with the train trailing about two feet behind Accalia.

"Accalia, are you ready?" came Tonks' voice.

"Just a second," called Accalia lifting up the skirt up from the floor, which revealed ruby red velvet stiletto heels.

Accalia pulled the curtains open and stepped out. Tonks, Ginny and Hermione stopped immediately and stared at Accalia.

"What?" said Accalia confused, "Is there something wrong with the dress?"

"You just look…" began Hermione.

"You look beautiful," smiled Tonks.

"Just…Wow!" beamed Hermione.

"Remus is gonna be on the floor when he sees you!" laughed Ginny.

"Stop exaggerating!" laughed Accalia dismissively just as Toby started crying.

Hermione went over to Toby and picked him up.

"I'll look after Toby while you get changed," smiled Hermione as Accalia handed her a dummy.

Accalia quickly changed and decided to take the girls to a café for a hot chocolate.

"You know you have to have a stag night," smirked Harry as he, Remus, Snape and Ron sat at the table at 12 Grimmauld Place each with a glass of alcoholic butterbeer.

"What?" coughed Remus.

"A stag night, it's tradition," said Harry.

"I don't know," murmured Snape.

"Oh come on! It will be great!" said Ron, "We could get strippers!"

"No we are not!" snapped Snape.

"Argh! It's not like you haven't seen a girl in her underwear before!" said Ron.

"Probably seen a few different girls seeing as he's going out with Tonks," smirked Harry.

"That's none of your business… But for your information she is her real self when she's with me," sneered Snape.

"Really? What does she look like?" asked Harry.

"I'm not telling you that!" snapped Snape.

"Okay tell us one thing, are they big or small?" said Ron cupping his hands in front of his chest.

Snape didn't say anything and just looked down into his butterbeer. After a minute he finally mumbled something.

"What was that Severus?" asked Remus smirking.

"I don't know, how big is 36C?" mumbled Snape.

"Not bad," smirked Ron, "Hermione's 36B."

"Ha! Beat both of you! Ginny's 32D!" smirked Harry.

"Urgh! Harry! I don't want to know that!" grimaced Ron.

"Remus?" enquired Ron.

"I'm not going to tell you!" said Remus.

"I don't want to know anyway!" frowned Snape getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh come on!" goaded Harry.

"Oh… She was 32D like Ginny…" began Remus.

"Was!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well since she had Toby, they've…well, got bigger," explained Remus.

"And?" urged on Harry.

"Well, from all the new bra's she's bought they are apparently 36D now," said Remus.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron along with Harry, his mouth wide open.

"You two! I really don't know how we get on to these conversations! It only happens with you two!" spluttered Remus.

"Cos we're teenagers that's why!" laughed Harry.

"Right let's make a list of people to invite," smiled Ron grabbing a piece of paper and a quill from the side.

"Me, You, Remus," began Harry.

Ron continued,

"Snape, I suppose…my dad, Fred, George, Charlie if he can, Bill…er Accalia's dad?"

"You can only ask," smiled Remus.

"This is going to be great!" laughed Harry.

"That's what I'm afraid of," sighed Remus.

Two weeks past and the week before Christmas and Accalia and Remus had decided to have their party night way before their wedding in fear of a whole wedding party of hangovers.

Accalia and Remus laid on their bed with Toby between them.

"I don't know about leaving this little guy," whispered Accalia stroking the hair of Toby's head as Remus laid Toby on his chest.

"It sounds like you don't trust your dad," smirked Remus breathing slowly as Toby dozed.

"I do but I just feel guilty leaving him here while we are out having fun," said Accalia.

"Like he said, he probably wouldn't enjoy it. Plus he needs the practice for when he helps everybody look after Toby while we are on our honeymoon," smiled Remus.

"I suppose," whispered Accalia picking Toby up and placing him in his cot, "Where are we going for our honeymoon anyway?"

"Ah that would be telling!" smiled Remus walking up behind Accalia as she buttoned up a purple shirt, "You look nice."

"Wait til you see the wedding dress," smiled Accalia placing her hands over Remus' as they slipped onto her waist.

All Remus could do at that moment was groan in response.

"Oh and I just remembered. You'll have to wait even longer to find out what's under the dress," smirked Accalia moving away from him.

"Oh, you're killing me woman!" groaned Remus following Accalia back into their bedroom.

Accalia was in front of the mirror on the dressing table applying her lipstick. Remus moved up behind Accalia, moving her hair the side of her neck. Accalia pressed instinctively back into him, her body fitting into Remus' perfectly as he kissed Accalia's neck.

Accalia gasped in short breaths as Remus's tongue trailed behind her ear and into the nook of her jaw line. Accalia had never seen anything like it in her life, it was almost erotic, as she watched Remus in the mirror. Remus moved his hand under Accalia's top, up to cup her bra covered breast in his hand.

"Remus…" breathed Accalia, "We promised we'd wait from when Toby was born… until the wedding night."

"I know, I just… Merlin, I want you," whispered Remus, his breath heavy on Accalia's neck.

"I want you too…" gasped Accalia as Remus brushed his hand over her nipple, "But imagine how good it's going to be if we wait. Remember our first time together, when you came back from jury service and who's forgetting the little horny desk escapade when I was pregnant."

"Hmmm, how could I forget?" smirked Remus kissing Accalia's neck one more time.

"Come on then," smiled Accalia patting Remus' bum, "Time for your 'stag night'!"

"And time for your 'hen night'!" laughed Remus taking Accalia by the hand and leading her downstairs.

"The best kisser you ever had!" laughed a slightly tipsy Hermione as the girls sat in a bar Tonks and Accalia had often visited when they were auror training called Veritaserum.

"Arthur, obviously," smiled a giddy Molly.

"I should hope so Mum," giggled Ginny taking a swing of her butterbeer, "Otherwise I would have had to tell Dad if there was someone else!"

"I hope you haven't had too much of that, young lady!" smiled Molly taking a sip of her glass of white wine.

"How about you Tonks?" asked Hermione.

"Severus obviously," smirked Tonks, "But Bill comes a close second."

"Oooooh! You never told me about that Nymphadora Tonks!" laughed Accalia.

"Well, I think we all know who Accalia's best kisser is!" smirked Tonks.

"The things he can do with that mouth!" sighed Accalia smirking evilly.

All the girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"In my case Harry is definitely the best kisser, but Dean was also right up there!" smiled Ginny as the girls calmed from the laughing.

"Without doubt Ron, he has this thing that…" Hermione had began that sentence without thinking about Ron's sister and worse still his mother were there, "I think I'll leave it there…"

"I think you should," smiled Molly jovially as she got up to go to the toilet, "As much as I am part of my children's life I don't want to know everything!"

"I'll come with you Mum," said Ginny following after Molly.

"Accalia?" murmured Hermione watching Molly and Ginny go.

"Yes?" smiled Accalia merrily resting back in her chair.

"Is it true?" asked Hermione, "What Tonks told me earlier?"

"Hermione! I told you not to say anything!" exclaimed Tonks going a nice shade of pink.

"What did Tonks tell you Hermione?" asked Accalia leaning forward whilst glaring at Tonks.

"She told Ginny as well! Um… When she found out about you and Remus… at Christmas… in bed…" stuttered Hermione.

"Hmmm…What do you mean?" asked Accalia still rather confused.

"He was rather… big!" smiled Hermione her cheeks flushed.

Accalia looked at Tonks with one eyebrow raised then looked back at Hermione smirking.

"If Tonks says so," smirked Accalia wickedly.

"You can ask Molly if you don't believe me," exclaimed Tonks.

"Er…I don't thinks so…I always seem to embarrass myself in front of Molly," smiled Hermione.

"Aww Mother-in-laws!" smiled Accalia.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," smiled Tonks.

"I suppose not," smiled Accalia, "Tonks, do you think my mum would have liked Remus?"

"She would have loved him, I'm sure she would," smiled Tonks.

"Oh I love this song!" came Ginny's voice as she and Molly returned to the table.

"Let's dance then!" laughed Accalia taking a gulp of her drink and taking them by the hand dragged Tonks and Hermione on to the dance floor followed by Ginny and a reluctant Molly.

"To Remus and Accalia!" toasted Harry holding his glass of butterbeer up.

"Hear, hear!" called Ron.

The guys sat in The Leaky Cauldron, Remus, Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Fred, George and a worryingly quiet Snape.

"I'm really happy for you, mate," smiled Arthur.

"He's got a gooden there ain't he? Eh Fred?" smirked George.

"You're certainly right there!" grinned Fred.

"I sure do," smiled Remus.

"You're a very lucky guy, I hope you know that," stated Charlie.

"Of course I do," smiled Remus

"Everyone knows it effectively goes down hill from now," murmured Snape in his deep voice reminding the other guys that he was actually there.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well after you're married and especially after you've had children women go off it don't they? In the bedroom department I mean," explained Snape.

Ron and Harry looked at Snape in complete horror. He must have been joking!

"That's not true!" exclaimed Arthur and Bill at the same time.

"Really Severus you are so bloody pessimistic!" exclaimed Remus sitting forward in his seat.

"If it was true Molly and I wouldn't have seven kids," said Arthur.

"And Fleur and I wouldn't have our little girl with another on the way," said Bill.

"You had me worried there," breathed Ron in relief.

"Don't worry son," reassured Arthur, "I'm sure you and Hermione will have a long time of making babies.

"Dad! Really! Don't talk like that!" exclaimed Ron appalled by his fathers words.

"And Harry," said Arthur seemingly ignoring his son, "If Ginny's anything like her mother…"

At this point Ron was in shutdown mode with complete mortification, Harry laughed nervously going red with embarrassment and the Twins obviously thought it horrendously funny as George fell off his seat.

Bill and Remus decided to diffuse the situation…

"Look guys this is supposed to be a stag night, why don't we go somewhere else?" said Remus.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "If Sirius was here we would be having a great time."

"Why don't we go and see the girls in that club, what is it called?" suggested Bill.

"Veritaserum," said Charlie.

"Let's go and see them then!" said Remus.

"Come on Accalia! It'll be a laugh!" pleaded Tonks.

"You have a beautiful voice," smiled Molly.

"Its ages since we played together, remember the band practices with Jake and Caitlin!" smiled Tonks.

"That was at Hogwarts! Ages ago!" laughed Accalia.

"You've got to be better than Hermione!" smirked Ginny inclining her head up to Hermione who was on stage singing just slightly out of tune.

"Oh fine! You've talked me into it!" smiled Accalia.

Just as Accalia and Tonks went up to the stage to get ready, all the guys arrived.

"Oi! You're not supposed to be here! What do you think you are doing?" asked Ginny as Harry kissed her cheek.

"The Leaky Cauldron was dead, "explained Charlie, "We decided to come here. We thought it'd be more exciting."

"This place is mad!" said Ron, "We could hear it from down the road. Whoever was singing last was terrible!"

"That was me!" screeched Hermione.

"Nice knowing you," smirked Fred slamming his hand on Ron's back.

"I'll get some more drinks," said George.

"I'll help you," exclaimed Ron making a quick getaway.

"Where as Accalia and Tonks?" asked Remus

When I feel every thing in my life's a mess  
And I can't lift my head up above the rest  
When all I touch I can't hold on to  
Then I cover my eyes and try to picture you

Cause your belief in me is so strong  
I won't give in I will carry on  
Cause I know you're the one

When the storm has broken you'll be waiting  
When the big wave crashes you'll be swimming  
When the war is over you'll be waving the flag  
I know you'll be the last man standing with me

Accalia looked out into the audience and saw all the guys sitting with Molly, Hermione and Ginny. Accalia smiled at Remus in surprise and he grinned at her. "What are you doing here?" she mouthed.

When I know in my heart I have my good and bad days  
And I wish I could hide that side of me away  
But you're so blind - I can do no wrong  
And I try to explain where the pains come from

And I see you as my shining star  
To live up to and be where you are  
If I can reach that far

When the storm has broken you'll be waiting  
When the big wave crashes you'll be swimming  
When the war is over you'll be waving the flag  
I know you'll be the last man standing with me

Never thought I'd find someone to be here with me  
I have so much trust in you you're all that I see  
Do you know the difference you make to who I am  
I couldn't find a better man  
You showed me how to understand

At that moment everything hit Remus. How lucky he was, to be getting married to the most wonderful women in the world and have a gorgeous son. Just over a year ago he would never had dreamed this would be his life but how happy it made him that it was.

When the storm has broken you'll be waiting  
When the big wave crashes you'll be swimming  
When the war is over you'll be waving the flag  
I know you'll be the last man standing with me

You and me  
Oh you and me  
Oh oh you and me

Don't have a heart attack or faint but yes i have updated! Please read and review! Thanks

And just one more thing! Go on my fanfiction profile and follow the link - go to the eighth line down and you will see a pic of how i imagine Remus! Actually Tonks in the pic is great too!


	30. Today's The Day Are You Ready?

Chapter 30: Today's the Day - Are You Ready?

"Accalia! It's three hours and counting!" shouted Tonks rushing into Accalia's room at Hogwarts and jumping on the bed.

Tonks luckily landed on an empty bed as Accalia was in the bathroom.

"Merlin Tonks! Blimey! You would think it was you getting married!" exclaimed Accalia appearing from the bathroom with Toby in her arms.

"I wish! Anyway…Come on! It's your wedding day!" exclaimed Tonks bouncing hyperactively on the bed, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am!" smiled Accalia placing Toby in his baby bouncer and then moving across the room over to her dresser and sitting down.

"Hermione and Ginny have been up since seven!" smiled Tonks, "They already have their dresses on!"

"I've had mine on since five in the morning," smiled Accalia opening her dressing gown to reveal her wedding dress.

"Just need to get your make up and hair done," smiled Tonks jumping off the bed and sitting down next to Accalia.

"Remember what I told you Tonks, nothing over the top meaning no colours or cutting of hair!" smiled Accalia as Tonks began with Accalia's hairs.

"Okay! You know I still don't know why you don't wear a veil!" smiled Tonks.

"I don't see the point of them for a start, plus I look stupid in them!" exclaimed Accalia.

"What if she's changed her mind?" asked Remus pulling on his robes, as the men got ready at 11 Grimmauld Place.

"Don't be silly Remus! Of course she won't!" laughed Harry.

"You don't really believe that she would do that!" exclaimed Cassius.

"Oh… No. Of course I don't. I'm just nervous," smiled Remus.

"And stupid," murmured Snape.

"Severus…" hissed Cassius glaring at his stepson.

"Hadn't you'd better get over there, Cassius?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I think I'd better. Don't worry Remus, I'll get her there on time," smiled Cassius as he apparated.

"Oh Merlin, Tonks! What if something goes wrong!" exclaimed Accalia as Tonks finished her hair.

"Calm down Accalia! Nothing is going to go wrong!" smiled Tonks.

"Accalia, your dad's here," said Ginny sticking her head round the door.

"Thanks Ginny," smiled Accalia standing up.

"Wow, Accalia, you look amazing," smiled Ginny.

"Thank you Gin," smiled Accalia picking a rather grumpy Toby from his bouncer, "Show my dad in, then."

Ginny disappeared and Cassius appeared through the door.

"Oh Accalia, you look lovely," grinned Cassius pulling his daughter and his grandson into his arms.

"Thank you Dad. How's Remus?" asked Accalia returning her fathers embrace.

"Nervous as hell. Thinks that's you might change your mind," smirked Cassius.

"He's so daft sometimes," laughed Accalia going over to her dresser rocking Toby and picking up her gold crescent moon necklace.

"Here, let me," smiled Cassius clasping the necklace around Accalia's neck as she held her newly curled hair up, "You still have this necklace I gave you for your eighteenth but this is new… when did you get the tattoo done?"

"Aw, well Tonks talked me into it. It was on her birthday last year and we were a bit tipsy," smiled Accalia.

"Well it suits you, for obvious reasons," smiled Cassius.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Accalia pulling a little blue jacket on to a now happier Toby.

"I think so," smiled Tonks as Ginny and Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Let's get a picture of you girls before you go," smiled Cassius pulling a tiny camera from his top pocket that enlarged when he tapped it.

Accalia grabbed Tonks pulling her to the left of Accalia with Ginny and Hermione on right and Toby gurgling happily still in Accalia arm.

"Everybody say 'Hinkypunk!" grinned Cassius.

"Hinkypunk!" exclaimed the four girls laughing.

"Remus! You've got to relax a bit!" said Ron as Remus fidgeted nervously as guests started arriving at the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Just wait until you get married then I'll let you give out the advice!" exclaimed Remus running his hand back through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" enquired Dumbledore who was conducting the ceremony. (A/N: Sorry, very predictable but there we go!)

"He's bricking it!" smirked Harry who was standing next to Remus in his best man position, playing with the rings in his pocket.

"Don't worry Remus. They are all here in one of the classrooms just finishing getting ready," informed Snape as he reached Remus at the front of the hall with Toby in his right arm, babbling up at his uncle.

"Thank Merlin!" grinned Remus looking relieved.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," smiled Harry.

"Hello little guy," smiled Remus lifting his son from Snape, "You sure you don't mind holding him during the ceremony?"

"Of course not. It will give me practice for when…I mean if! IF Tonks ever wants any children," stuttered Snape turning slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Well that's alright then," smirked Remus as Ron and Harry sniggered behind him.

"The dresses are incredible," smiled Molly hugging Accalia as she bustled into the classroom where Tonks was just touching up Hermione and Ginny's hair and Cassius was fiddling with his suit.

"Are all the guests here?" asked Accalia.

"Everybody you invited has turned up!" smiled Molly.

The wedding guests were supposed to be few. Accalia and Remus had decided on a small wedding with only close friends and family but they were going to have a big reception in their back garden conjoined with Harry's garden all under a marquee.

"Okay you lot – out. I know what its like to get married and I know you have to have a moment to yourself so Accalia come out when you're ready…well as long as its less than ten minutes," smiled Molly ushering Tonks, Cassius, Hermione and Ginny out of the classroom.

Accalia looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting married…getting married for Merlin's sake! She sat down on a stool and closed her eyes trying to slow her breathing. She didn't want to start having a panic attack! She opened her eyes suddenly as she heard one of the two classroom doors behind her opened.

"Charlie?" whispered Accalia turning around.

Charlie stood there, in front of the door closing it behind him, looking at her.

"You look beautiful," smiled Charlie moving towards Accalia as she quickly stood up.

"Thank you," smiled Accalia.

"Don't marry him," blurted out Charlie.

"What?" asked Accalia in astonishment.

"Please don't marry Remus," pleaded Charlie.

"Charlie, please don't do this," implored Accalia.

"I have to. Accalia, I love you," declared Charlie catching Accalia's hands in his.

"You can't…you can't love me. You hardly know me," whispered Accalia pulling her hands from Charlie.

"I know you well enough to know I love you. You're kind, clever, pretty… I've never felt this way about anybody. Please tell me you feel it too, you have to," explained Charlie.

"Charlie… I'm in love with Remus, I'll always be in love with Remus," said Accalia, "You're an amazing guy Charlie, really, but I'm not the one for you."

"Yes, you are! You're the only one for me," said Charlie leaning forward to kiss Accalia.

Accalia moved quickly away from him, "Don't make this any harder than it is Charlie!"

"Accalia just tell me you don't love me and I'll leave it," asked Charlie.

"I'm getting married Charlie, to Remus. I love him, and I don't love you, not in the way you want me to anyway," whispered Accalia.

Charlie blinked and a tear rolled slowly down his cheek, "I hope you're very happy, I really do."

"Won't you stay for the wedding?" asked Accalia.

"I can't Accalia, it will just hurt too much," murmured Charlie as he slipped out through one of the two doors.

"Are you ready Accalia?" came a voice.

Accalia turned to see Molly's head around the other of the classroom doors.

"Yep," smiled Accalia pushing the thought of Charlie out of her mind. This was her day and she couldn't let what just happened spoil her day. As heartless as it sounded she couldn't let Charlie's feelings ruin what was to be the best day of her life.

Remus stood at the front of the hall, his hands clammy and his heart began beating tenfold as the music began. Accalia and Remus being the ever-unconventional couple decided that the wedding march was a bit too traditional and decided on a tune called 'Anytime' by a muggle singer, Kelly Clarkson.

Harry walked Ginny down the aisle first and then Tonks and Severus who were followed a few moments later by dishevelled Ron and a rather flushed Hermione.

Just outside the hall Accalia stood with her father.

"I'm so very proud of you Accalia, your mother would have so loved to see this," smiled Cassius kissing Accalia on the forehead.

"I wish she was here, Dad," smiled Accalia, a lonesome tear falling down her cheek.

"She knows we're happy, I'm sure," smiled Cassius wiping the tear away from Accalia's cheek.

"I hope so," smiled Accalia.

"She's always here…in here," smiled Cassius pressing Accalia's hand on her chest over her heart, "Right, are you ready?"

"Definitely," smiled Accalia as she took hold of her fathers arm as he held it out to her.

The Great Halls doors opened and Accalia walked in with Cassius. Accalia smiled at the congregation - Molly who was already crying, Arthur, the twins with their girlfriends, Bill with a heavily pregnant Fleur and their little girl, Severus holding a burbling Toby with Tonks tickling Toby so he was happy, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, some of the teaching staff and some of Accalia's and Tonks friends from Auror training.

Accalia looked at Harry who grinned happily at her and then Accalia's eyes met Remus'.

Remus heard the huge hall door open behind him followed by the whispers and murmurs from the congregation as Accalia entered the hall. Suddenly Remus was afraid, but of what, he wasn't sure. Suddenly he knew it was as he turned around and saw her. She was beautiful, positively beautiful. Too beautiful, that was the problem. He was lost for words and that was not good when you were about to say your own vows.

Accalia smiled broadly as she reached Remus. Cassius released Accalia's arm and she kissed him on the cheek before stepping up to meet Remus. Accalia could feel all eyes on her but she didn't care because they were all her friends and family and she couldn't be happier.

"You look absolutely beautiful," smiled Remus.

"Don't look too bad yourself," smiled Accalia tugging at the lapel of his robe.

Albus cleared his throat and began,

"Friends and family, I would like to welcome everyone today to celebrate the union of Remus and Accalia and I hope everybody will agree with me when I say one of the most suited couples I have ever met. They have been together for just over a year but much has happened to them that many people don't even experience in a lifetime. Accalia would have never had it easy with Severus Snape as a brother, as loving he is he can rather overprotective but not even him could have stopped these two people being together, and as a matter of fact it seems silver bullets can't stop these two either. But through the bad times came the good times, Accalia and Remus found each other first in friendship and then in love. Soon after they were blessed again with their beautiful son, Toby, and now today we are finally here to see them get married. I believe they have written their own vows so Accalia would you like to go first?"

Accalia looked from Albus to Remus and smiling she began,

"Remus. I stand before you now in front of our friends and family not knowing what lies ahead in the future but I know whatever happens I know it's going to be with you by my side. When I look back I don't know how I survived without your kiss, your touch, but most importantly your love. Your soul is simply proof that we are meant to be. My life seemed to going nowhere and I didn't know why but then I looked into your eyes and I realised you were the one, you've given me a reason to exist. I never thought I'd give in so willingly to a person with abilities to set me free, you let me be me and I never have to put on a show because I know I can never hide anything from you, I don't want to hide anything from you. Unconditionally you're there, you're always there for me. You're part of me, you complete me. Just over a year ago I never would have dreamed that my life would have panned out like this but how happy I am that it has. We have our gorgeous baby boy but I wouldn't have any of this if I didn't have you. I love you Remus, I love you so much with all my heart and soul and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

Remus reached up to Accalia to catch a stray tear falling down her cheek as she tried to keep herself from crying with happiness. Leaning forward Remus kissed Accalia on the forehead, as he moved back Accalia looked at her friends and family. Molly and the rest of the women, even Tonks were in tears but even more unexpected all the men were all biting the lips, tears glistening in their eyes.

"You got what you wanted," smiled Remus whispering, "You said you wanted them to cry."

"Not so much that we'd have to get the mops out!" whispered Accalia grinning.

"Remus, would you like to go ahead your vows?" came Albus' voice.

"Of course," smiled Remus moving closer to Accalia and taking her hands in his.

"Oh Accalia, I would die for you, I'd lay down my life for you. You're the only thing that means everything to me. When you're in my arms, you make me prouder than anything I could ever achieve. I often wonder why someone as flawed as me deserves to be as happy you make me. As the years go by, I'll be there by your side and follow you wherever your heart takes me. You make everything that used to seem so big, seem so small since I met you. You made me understand that my lycanthropy is not a curse as I thought of it for so long, for now I recognise it for what it truly is… It's a part of me and like you have always said, it makes me who I am and in turn that makes you who you are, the women who I'll forever be completely and utterly in love with. From the moment I saw you I was besotted with you, every little thing you do and every little thing you say make me fall more and more in love with you. Your smile puts me on a high, your kiss sets my soul alight and your touch makes me feel properly, for the first time. I know what is I need, what I want… is to spend the rest of my life loving you, to be devoted to you and Toby…and to any other children we may have. I can't believe how much I love you Accalia, I'm going to love you till the end of time."

"With the power invested in me, I would like to announce Remus and Accalia are now man and wife. You may, of course, kiss the bride," smiled Albus gladly.

Remus hands found Accalia's waist and pulling her closer to him Remus dipped his head and claimed her lips. Accalia kissed Remus back with the same fervour, her hands moving up to the nape of his neck.

The congregation were clapping and cheering.

"Get a room!" shouted the twins.

Remus and Accalia moved back from each other laughing resting their foreheads together before looking out to their family and friends who were also laughing except for Molly who was scolding the twins for their comment, not that they cared.

"What are you all waiting for then? The party's at Grimmauld place!" announced Remus, "The carriages are all outside waiting for all of you!"

Only two more chapters after this! Sniff. This is my baby! Lol! I do plan to do some spin offs of what happens during Remus and Accalia's honeymoon which would be rather fun. Don't know whether I could put them on here, they might be a bit racy but I'll probably put links up in my profile just in case I can't put them on here. Next chapter is up very soon.

Please, please, please review! Believe it or not I update faster because it helps me write faster!

Helen88UK


	31. Of Receptions and Uninvited Guests

Quick note – I have had an interesting and mildly constructive review for chapter 29 from remuslupinlover and I would like to give my 'reasons' and explanations to give answers for some of the things that I have put in that chapter.

Firstly thank you for the review. I don't hate you! As long as you keep reading! I have to agree I don't like chapter 29 that much either. I wasn't really in a proper writing mood for that chapter but I promise you! I promise you that it does get better! I hope I get a review from you on chapter 30 (The WEDDING!) to let me know what you think!

About the breast conversation – Pamela Anderson? Lol! That made me laugh! In a good way! No way are any of them like that! 36D is no way like Pamela Anderson! I'm 36D! I just thought the guys could have a funny conversation.

Remus is the same guy! If I thought he went too out of character like in some fanfics I have read I would probably stab myself in the eye. I just think in my mind since he met Accalia I thinks he's more happy in himself and more like he was when he was younger during his time at Hogwarts. Like we see in Order Of The Phoenix! Maybe he's not as shy as he was but he's still gentle and quiet! Honest! I still think he's mysterious. When I write my honeymoon series for them we will find out some secrets and stuff like that.

Accalia has been annoying me too! It's so funny how we both think that! My sister, who has also been reading it has said that too. Don't worry she's definitely not perfect! I promise you will see this soon! Everything is not as it seems!

I really hope I don't lose you as a reader because you are one of the best and most loyal, you could say. Hope you like the twist!

I thought of this ages ago but didn't know where to put it! All I can say is that I have been waiting to write this for ages… You'll see what I mean!

Chapter 31: Of Receptions and Uninvited Guests

Remus opened the door of the carriage and taking Accalia's hand helped her into the carriage before he himself got in.

"11 Grimmauld Place isn't it Mr and Mrs Lupin?" asked the driver.

"Yes, thank you driver," said Remus clasping Accalia's hand in his, "Oh, and take the long way round please."

"I can't tell you how strange but wonderful that sounds! I can't quite believe it!" smiled Accalia as the carriage began moving.

"Well believe it Mrs Lupin," grinned Remus kissing Accalia on the cheek.

"You look so handsome today," smiled Accalia resting her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Don't I always?" smirked Remus making Accalia look up at him.

"Of course but just today especially so," smiled Accalia moving forward to kiss Remus pressing her body into his making him groan with appreciation as her breasts pushed into Remus' chest.

"And did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" whispered Remus huskily moving his hand up to cup Accalia's face before kissing her slowly.

"Yes, but you can keep telling me for as long as you like," whimpered Accalia as Remus trailed moist kisses across her jaw and then down her neck making Accalia rest back into her seat.

"You…are…beautiful," murmured Remus between kisses as he travelled back up her neck before moving on to her lips once more.

Accalia wrapped her arms around Remus' neck as his tongue ran along her bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth. Remus' tongue met Accalia's as she opened her mouth to his. Accalia groaned as the heat from Remus' mouth joined with hers making her heart beat faster.

Minutes later the carriage stopped. Remus and Accalia broke apart breathing heavily. Accalia laughed as she smoothed down Remus' ruffled hair and wiped her lipstick from around Remus' mouth.

"Shame really," smiled Accalia, "That shade of lipstick quite suited you."

"Don't even think about taking that comment any further," smirked Remus opening the carriage door.

"Oh I don't know… a bit of mascara, eyeliner, eye-shadow…" smirked Accalia taking Remus' hand.

Remus pulled Accalia causing her to fall into him. Accalia breathed heavily in surprise as Remus held her close into him.

"I'd like to see you try," smiled Remus.

Letting Accalia move away from him Remus still held onto her hand as they walked up to the door of 11 Grimmauld Place.

"That sounds like a challenge to me," grinned Accalia wickedly as they moved in through the door.

"And when do you think you're going to get the chance to do this?" whispered Remus moving up behind Accalia as they sauntered down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Well we've got a ten day long honeymoon coming up…" murmured Accalia as they reached the door to the garden.

Before Remus could say anything else he and Accalia were greeted by a cheer from their guests. The marquee was indeed huge stretching over theirs and Harry's garden. There were decorated tables everywhere and a huge dance floor where people were already dancing to the big band that was playing plus there was going to be a disco as well. Everyone was drinking, eating and laughing together, it was absolutely perfect.

"Do we really know this many people?" asked Remus, "I know you wanted the reception to be big but I'm not good around too many people."

"Don't worry. Just keep thinking about the honeymoon, it'll be just you and me," smiled Accalia.

"Remus, my boy!" exclaimed Cassius embracing a surprised Remus, "Are you going to have the first dance with my daughter?"

"Of course," chuckled Remus uneasily still in shock from Cassius's embrace.

"Wait, where's Toby?" asked Accalia looking around.

"Don't fret, Tonks has got him," smiled Cassius ushering Accalia and Remus towards the dance floor, "Now you and my new son-in-law have to have your first dance!"

"You know your father still scares me, you know I'm not a very touchy feely person," whispered Remus as he lead Accalia on to the dance floor when the music began, "Reminds me of Sirius sometimes, he always used to hug and kiss people all the time, boys and girls! Very liberated was our Sirius!"

"That doesn't surprise me! Well I'd say that you were rather touchy feely with me," smiled Accalia as Remus took her hand in his, his other hand slipping to her waist.

"That's different," smiled Remus, "I've always felt comfortable around you…you bring out something in me that's makes me more happy in myself, like I did when I was younger, with Sirius and James with me."

"Well don't getting all loud and daft on me, you know I love it when I wake up and find you reading a book. You have this utter concentration in your eyes yet you seem to be relaxed at the same time," whispered Accalia

"And then you come and sit down in my lap and I read it to you while you press your body into me making me lose my concentration," Remus murmured smiling as he rested his chin on Accalia's head.

"Then Toby wakes up and I have to go to him leaving you in that chair all hot and bothered," grinned Accalia moving to look up at Remus.

"Aww but then you come back with him in your arms and we move to the bed. I read to you again and we all fall asleep," whispered Remus dipping his head to kiss Accalia's lips, "Accalia, believe me, if our life is always like that then I would be the happiest man alive.

"I hope there are books wherever we're going," smiled Accalia.

"I'll take some just in case," smiled Remus before letting out a low laugh, Accalia looked at him questionably, " You know we are such a strange couple, we find books sexy!"

"Well I don't think we are that strange!" laughed Accalia looking over at Tonks and her brother, "I wouldn't want to be 'normal' anyway."

"Neither would I!" grinned Remus as the song changed and their guest's clapped moving onto the dance floor to dance to the now up tempo music.

Accalia and Remus stopped dancing and went over to Tonks and Snape who were sitting at a table.

"Brilliant wedding you two," smiled Tonks as she saw Accalia.

"Glad you are enjoying it!" smiled Remus, "Good enough for your little sister Severus?"

"Of course," said Snape standing up to shake his new brother-in-law's hand.

"Toby was alright was he?" asked Accalia taking Toby from Tonks.

"He's so well behaved!" smiled Tonks.

"He is for a couple of hours maybe," smiled Accalia kissing her son's forehead.

"Just wait until you're looking after him," smiled Remus smoothing his son's soft hair.

Just then Hermione and Ron came over to them.

"Accalia, you know that wedding book you have? Could we look at it please? There's something I want to show Ron," said Hermione.

"Of course, it's in our bedroom. I'll just go and get it," smiled Accalia passing Toby to Remus, "Back in a minute!"

About twenty people for hug and kisses caught Accalia before she eventually got into the house. Since Accalia, Remus and Toby had moved into the house it had felt so much brighter and happier, a proper home.

Accalia apparated outside to the door to her room where the atmosphere changed for some reason and Accalia didn't like it.

She opened the door and walked inside, looking around slowly. Something just wasn't right. As she first walked into the room a smell rushed and invaded her nose, a dirty, unclean smell that almost made her gag.

As she took another step into the room, there was another blast of a different smell. It was a rather overpowering aftershave smell, much harsher than anything Remus, or anybody she knew would wear.

Suddenly someone grabbed Accalia from behind and held a wand into her throat. Breathing heavily she didn't say anything as the person's arm moved tighter around her waist, holding down her arms at the same time.

"Can't believe you actually did it! You actually married the bastard!" hissed the person who had hold of her.

"Let me go, you utter bastard!" exclaimed Accalia recognising the voice, even though it was hoarse, to be Draco Malfoy. The dirty smell was definitely coming from him.

"There's no chance of me doing that, especially after I've done this…" whispered Draco, "Petrificus Totalis!"

"How in hell did you get out of there?" whispered Accalia as she felt her body tense. Draco pushed her further into the room slamming the door behind her.

"It really wasn't that hard seeing as they don't have the Dementors as the guards anymore, they're just there for the Kiss. The buffoons they had guarding us…" explained Draco after he turned Accalia roughly around to face him.

"Us?" asked Accalia swallowing deeply as the tip of Draco's wand pressed harder into her neck.

Draco grabbed her chin harshly turning Accalia to look at the only dark corner in the room. Accalia gasped as Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the shadow. He was dressed in black and green full, plush robes. Both hands were covered with black gloves, he held his cane in his right hand. His shoulder-length hair slicked back, not a hair out of place.

"As they were leading my father out for the Kiss, we escaped. It was like they had an army of Arthur Weasley's manning the place," whispered Draco chuckling, his breath hot on Accalia's neck.

"So this is her?" said Lucius, his voice deep and silky. Accalia could smell the strong aftershave radiating off him.

"This is her, father," smirked Draco turning Accalia around to face Lucius.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" drawled Lucius grinning wickedly at his son, "Would make me wonder what she saw in Lupin if I didn't know she was one of 'them' and now she's married him."

"Why are you doing this?" snapped Accalia.

"Killing Lupin would be too easy and well, I've got to get even with the man who sent me to Azkaban and what better way to do it than harm the one thing he holds dear," grinned Lucius evilly.

"He wasn't the only one on that jury, it wasn't just him!" exclaimed Accalia fiercely.

"He may not be the only one…" began Lucius grabbing Accalia's chin roughly, "but he's the one I'm going to most enjoy hurting."

Accalia lashed out and bit Lucius Malfoy's hand,

"You're evil!" she snapped as he pulled his hand away for a moment.

"Oooh, we've got a feisty one here Draco!" smirked Lucius his hand grabbing her face once again.

"Please don't do this," whispered Accalia.

"We've got her begging now, father," smirked Draco.

"Tell me why I shouldn't 'do this', my dear?" smirked Lucius.

"Because you can't leave a little boy without his mother," whispered Accalia.

Lucius mouth looked at Accalia then his son before throwing his head back and letting out the most horrendously wicked laugh Accalia had ever heard.

"What's taking Accalia so long?" questioned Hermione.

"She's probably lost it somewhere," smiled Remus hiding the fact that he was actually rather worried.

"But she has been up there a rather long time," said Snape who seemed to be sharing Remus' worry.

"If she's not back in five minutes I'll go to find her," smiled Tonks resting her hand on Snape's arm.

"This just gets better!" grinned Lucius evilly once he had finished laughing.

"What's the little runt's name, eh?" questioned Draco.

"Let me out the binding curse and I'll tell you," hissed Accalia.

Draco looked at his father questionably.

"She may be a werewolf but there's two of us and only one of her," smirked Lucius, "We'll kill you if you try anything, you foolish bint."

Draco pushed Accalia on the bed, straddled her and undid the spell.

"What the little brats name then?" smirked Draco.

"He's not a brat! His name's Toby," murmured Accalia.

"How sweet!" smirked Lucius.

"There! Are you happy? Now get off of me!" snapped Accalia.

"Ahh, don't be like that," drawled Draco pressing his body into Accalia.

Accalia felt something digging into her side and it wasn't Draco's wand.

"You really are a twisted bastard, you're getting turned on by this aren't you?" grimaced Accalia.

"Really Draco, have some decorum would you? You're giving the Malfoys a bad name!" hissed Lucius scolding his son.

"I'd say both of you give the Malfoys a bad name!" said Accalia as Draco moved off her.

That seemed to hit a nerve in Lucius as he stalked up to Accalia, who was just standing up, and grabbed the back of Accalia's head by the scalp of her hair.

"You know I wouldn't have believed you were Severus's sister. He was a brilliant Death Eater, helping kill all those people!" spat Lucius.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" snarled Accalia.

"Oooh, have I hit a nerve?" smirked Lucius evilly.

"You know Voldemort had Severus under the Imperius Curse. He would never…" spat Accalia.

"Oh you'd be surprised. Ever wondered how your mother died?" smiled Lucius.

"She was… she was attacked," whispered Accalia.

"Did you ever found out who did it?" smirked Lucius knowingly, "Are you going to have a guess or am I have to going to tell you that it was your brother and his father killed your mother?"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" screamed Accalia lashing out and hitting Lucius around the face sending him flying backwards.

Accalia rushed toward the door but wasn't fast enough as Draco pointed his wand at her and shouted, "Crucio!"

"Something's wrong," said Remus.

"She's probably off talking to people," smiled Tonks at Hermione, though not quite believing her own words.

"No…" whispered Remus shaking his head as Snape looked at him with unspoken agreement.

Out of the blue Arthur and Charlie Weasley came rushing through the crowd towards them.

"Charlie, tell them what you've just told me," breathed Arthur.

Charlie looked at Remus breathing heavily.

"Spit it out Charlie!" exclaimed Snape getting to his feet.

"Lucius and Draco Malfoy… They've escaped from Azkaban," swallowed Charlie.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke!" said Remus his eyes wide in horror.

"Last time they were seen they were headed to London," said Arthur.

Remus looked up at his bedroom window and suddenly heard a shout, a scream and then saw a white blinding light.

"ACCALIA!" shouted Remus as he began to run up to the house followed closely be Snape and Tonks.

"I've got to help!" exclaimed Cassius as Arthur held him back.

"I want to help too but it's too dangerous!" exclaimed Bill as he held Charlie back.

"Accalia…" whispered Charlie.

Lucius kneeled next to Accalia on the floor picking up her head to face him. A hefty bruise was starting to form on Lucius' cheek.

Accalia groaned and a trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth as Lucius turned her over.

"Not so pretty now, are we?" smirked Lucius as he pulled Accalia to her feet.

Pulling Accalia back into him Lucius had one hand over her mouth and the other holding his wand into her neck.

"Here they come!" grinned Draco evilly moving to his father's side.

"Let her go!" growled Remus as he, Tonks and Snape ran into the room. Remus took one step forward not taking his eyes away from Accalia's.

"One more step and I'll kill her!" snarled Lucius pressing the wand harder into Accalia's neck.

"It's me you want, not her!" said Remus.

"Believe me, I'd much rather I had her," smiled Draco.

"Touch one hair on her head and I'll…" breathed Remus.

"As easy as it would be to kill you Lupin, I'd much rather kill her because I know that would hurt a hell of a much more," beamed Lucius wickedly.

"Please don't do this," pleaded Remus.

"Haven't we heard that line before, father?" smiled Draco.

"I think Accalia's got a question for her beloved brother before I… well you will see," smirked Lucius taking his hand from Accalia's mouth and roughly cupping her jaw, "Go ahead, my lovely."

Accalia swallowed and looked painfully past Remus to look at her brother.

"Severus," whispered Accalia, "Did you help your father kill our mother?"

"Did he tell you that?" whispered Snape moving forward.

"Answer the bloody question!" cried Accalia.

"Against my will, it was the Imperius curse. I tried to fight it but my father was too strong. Believe I tried to stop him Accalia, I tried so hard," explained Severus, his face contorting fiercely as he fought the overwhelming feeling to cry.

"I believe you Severus, I'd be stupid not to," whispered Accalia, "Luckily my father is strong too."

"What are you talking about?" asked Snape.

Accalia looked into the reflection in the cabinet to the left side of Remus. She wasn't sure the first time she saw it but she was sure now. She had definitely seen her father's foot hiding in the drapes of her bed.

"How touching but enough of this…any last words Accalia?" smiled Draco looking at his father who nodded at him.

"Goodbye…" whispered Accalia, "Goodbye Lucius!

"What the…!" exclaimed Lucius as Cassius' whip enclosed around the elder Malfoy's neck making him drop his wand.

As Accalia moved forward Tonks disarmed Draco and Snape did a binding rope spell on Draco's legs and arms.

Remus held onto Accalia for dear life as she rushed into his arms.

"Accalia…" whispered Remus shuddering with relief, "Did they hurt you? Please say they didn't."

"I'm fine," whispered Accalia as Remus ran his hands over her face and body, "Just a bit shaken."

Cassius pulled Lucius to his feet, he also had Lucius in a binding rope spell.

"Now you apologise to my daughter and son-in-law before I do something I regret," snapped Cassius pushing Lucius forward to face Accalia and Remus.

"I'll never apologise," coughed Lucius and spat at Accalia.

"You foul piece of filth!" snarled Remus pulling away from Accalia and hit Lucius so hard in the face he was torn from Cassius' grasp and fell backward on to the floor.

Remus followed Lucius onto the floor hitting twice more in the face before Cassius and Severus pulled him off.

"Calm down boy!" exclaimed Cassius.

"Never knew you had it in you Remus," said Snape in surprise.

"I've never hated two people so much in my life! They've hurt my family too many times," seethed Remus.

"Show what it takes before you stand up for yourself and your family," said Snape.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Accalia inspecting Remus' bleeding hand.

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Snape.

"Then how did you mean it?" snapped Accalia before looking up at Remus, smiling in relief.

"This is not the time!" exclaimed Cassius hauling Lucius and Draco to their feet, "I'm taking these two to the authorities. Get Arthur for me will you, Tonks love? Believe me Accalia, Remus by the time you get back from your honeymoon these to will have had the Kiss. I'll gladly see it myself. And I promise you Toby will be safe with us. I'll guard him with my life."

"As will I," smiled Snape.

"We can't possibly go now!" said Accalia.

"Accalia! Now it's my turn to talk you into something but honestly we can't let them ruin this! And I think we both need a rest. Listen to your father and listen to me when we say, everything's going to be alright!" implored Remus.

"Of course I'll listen to you, and I know it everything will be alright. Especially when my father has got anything to do with it," smiled Accalia looking at Remus then her father.

"This was indeed a proper wizarding wedding, can't have one without a punch up," smiled Remus.

"Really not a time to joke, Remus…" smiled Accalia.

"I know, I'm sorry," whispered Remus before capturing Accalia's lips with his.

"Now," whispered Accalia, "Where are we going?"

The next chapter is going to be the last official chapter of this story, (NOOOOOOOO!), but I will be doing a spin-off for the honeymoon, to see what goes on! I love this story and it will be forever my baby! Hope you enjoy the last chapter that is coming soon! Just lots of Remus and Accalia!

Till next time!

Ciao!

Helen88UK

Please, please review!


End file.
